


Molly

by alicemau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicemau/pseuds/alicemau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...zdobywa pracę, łamie serce, zakochuje się bez wzajemności, dochowuje sekretu, ratuje życie, prowadzi kostnicę, załamuje się, bierze w garść oraz znajduje dokładnie to, o czym nie miała pojęcia, że tego szukała. Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Avalanche Of Detour Signs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/340976) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> Beta: myszyna

– On nie żyje, prawda?

Chłopiec jest martwy. Molly wie o tym, chociaż ma zaledwie dziesięć lat, a jej oczy zasłania drżąca dłoń starszej siostry. Ludzie nie wyglądają tak jak ten chłopiec, nie wtedy, gdy żyją i nic im nie dolega. Takie rzeczy po prostu się wie, a Molly może wciąż być małą dziewczynką, ale nie jest głupia. Ludzie wkoło niej płaczą, ktoś zaczyna krzyczeć, a dłoń Flory trzęsie się i trzęsie, tak samo jak jej głos, kiedy woła jednego z pływaków (jej chłopaka, myśli Molly, ale nie jest tego pewna, Flora jej nie mówi). Chłopiec jest martwy. Żadne inne wyjaśnienie nie ma sensu.

– On nie żyje – powtarza, próbując odepchnąć rękę Flory. – Wiem, że on nie żyje! Czemu nie pozwolisz mi zobaczyć?

– Przestań, Mols – szepcze Flora, odwracając ją i ciągnąc w stronę wyjścia. Molly udaje się jeszcze zerknąć przez ramię – woskowa, ociekająca wodą skóra, krótkie mignięcie, a potem widok chłopca w jej wieku, może nieco starszego, tylko przez sekundę. W jego oczach jest coś dziwnego, co mrozi Molly krew w żyłach. Dlaczego ten chłopiec tak patrzy? Co takiego zabawnego jest w martwych ludziach?

Wkrótce zapomina o tym wydarzeniu, a przynajmniej próbuje. To tak, jak mówiła jej matka: dziewczynka w wieku Molly nie powinna się zajmować takimi rzeczami.

 

Jej wizytówka mówi:

_Pracownik kostnicy_

i Molly nie może się na nią napatrzeć, delikatnie gładząc palcami wypukłe litery, dumna niemal wbrew sobie. Wie, że wybrała dziwne zajęcie, ale to lepsze niż wieczne szukanie pracy, lepsze niż bezowocne gapienie się w papierek biochemii, którą ukończyła, kiedy dotarło do niej, że nie nadaje się na lekarza. Molly jest gotowa wykonywać pracę której nie chce nikt inny – jeśli ma to nadać jej życiu jakikolwiek sens; jest gotowa spędzać pół dnia w towarzystwie zwłok, o ile dzięki temu sama przestanie czuć się martwa.

– Zawsze myślałam, że chcesz zostać pediatrą – mówi z niesmakiem jej matka, kiedy Molly przekazuje jej wieści. – Wiem że młodzi lubią teraz „szukać siebie" i tak dalej, ale kostnica to nie miejsce dla młodej damy.

To ty chciałaś, żebym została pediatrą, myśli Molly, nie po raz pierwszy. Ona sama nigdy nie miała takich marzeń, dziękuje bardzo – ale teraz nie ma sensu się o to sprzeczać. Molly naprawdę nie wie, czemu ludzie sądzą, że lubi dzieci: czy to, że uwielbia ubrania w odcieniach różu i nosi spódnice w kwiaty, naprawdę jest powodem, dla którego nie zasługuje na poważne traktowanie? Po prostu nikt nigdy nie kłopotał się tym, żeby spytać ją wprost. Wie że nie jest asertywna ani pewna siebie, ale inteligencji jej nie brakuje – a jednak wydaje się, że dla nikogo nie ma to znaczenia.

Myślała, że akademia medyczna pomoże. Stało się odwrotnie. Molly nigdy nie pozbyła się tego lekkiego, przykrego wrażenia, że wszyscy dookoła się z niej podśmiewają, że patrząc na nią widzą jakąś skazę, której nie potrafiła zidentyfikować ani zrozumieć. Chęć ukończenia studiów odeszła razem z jej ojcem. Molly opuściła uniwersytet najszybciej jak się dało, gdy tylko zdobyła tytuł z biochemii. A to był po prostu kolejny przystanek. Albo coś w tym rodzaju.

– To tylko praca, mamo – mówi zamiast tego, podchodząc do kuchenki i wyłączając gaz pod czajnikiem. – Żadna nie hańbi. Sama mnie tego nauczyłaś.

– Ale to _martwe ciała_!

– I to jest właśnie cudowne – odpowiada radośnie Molly. – Żadnych zrzędliwych, wkurzających klientów. Nie mogę się doczekać.

Jej matka prycha z dezaprobatą i każe się przepraszać, a kiedy Molly budzi się następnego dnia, na jej telefonie czekają dwie wiadomości od siostry. Witaj w pierwszym dniu swojego nowego życia! mówi pierwsza wiadomość. ...nawet, jeśli oznacza to OSTATNI DZIEŃ dla kogoś innego :).

Molly śmieje się i kręci głową, zakłada na siebie przygotowane dzień wcześniej ubranie i rusza do wyjścia. To na pewno pierwszy dzień czegoś. Musi tylko pójść i dowiedzieć się, czego.

 

Sherlocka Holmesa poznaje dwa tygodnie później. Zajmuje się akurat papierkową robotą dotyczącą wyjątkowo paskudnego podwójnego morderstwa; kiedy do kostnicy przywożą ciała – jedno z roztrzaskaną głową, drugie z poderżniętym gardłem – Stamford zielenieje na twarzy, a Molly bez wahania proponuje, że go zastąpi. Stamford przez moment patrzy na nią podejrzliwie, po czym kiwa głową i odchodzi, a Molly zabiera się do pracy.

To nie tak, że lubi zwłoki. Po prostu ich widok nie sprawia jej problemu.

Kiedy otwierają się drzwi, inspektor Lestrade wchodzi pierwszy i Molly uśmiecha się do niego: poznała go już drugiego dnia pracy i od razu bardzo polubiła. Nie jest jak ta jego podwładna, sierżant Donahue, Donovan czy jak jej tam, która spogląda tak, jakby Molly była jakimś smętnym, pożałowania godnym stworzeniem. Kolejny plus pracy ze zwłokami: nikt nie próbuje cię osądzać.

– Dzień dobry, inspektorze – mówi Molly.

– Niezbyt dobry – odpowiada Lestrade, krzywiąc się na widok zwłok, ale zanim do Molly dociera, co by to mogło znaczyć, za inspektorem wpada drugi mężczyzna.

Ale wysoki, myśli najpierw Molly. A potem: Czy takie kości policzkowe w ogóle są ludzkie?

– No dobrze – zaczyna Lestrade – Pani Hooper...

– Molly – przerywa mu odruchowo, nadal wpatrując się w drugiego gościa, który z każdą chwilą bardziej przypomina przybysza z obcej planety. Uśmiech Lestrade'a zauważa dopiero, kiedy już blednie na jego twarzy i jest za późno, żeby go odwzajemnić.

– W porządku, Molly – poprawia Lestrade – poznaj Sherlocka. Sherlock, to jest Molly.

– Doprawdy idź porobić coś innego, Lestrade, przeszkadzasz mi – mówi... Sherlock, najwyraźniej. Cudaczne imię, myśli Molly, ale cóż, facet cały jest dość osobliwy.

– Niby czym? – odpowiada Lestrade urażonym tonem. – Staniem tutaj?

– Staniem, odzywaniem się, jakkolwiek chcesz to nazwać. – Sherlock zdążył już wyciągnąć małe, składane szkło powiększające i zatrzymać je centymetr nad roztrzaskaną głową pierwszej ofiary. Nie podnosi wzroku, machając na inspektora w uniwersalnym geście sio! a Lestrade przewraca oczami, mówi bezgłośnie coś bardzo nieprofesjonalnego i opuszcza salę.

Zostawiając Molly samą z dwoma ciałami i Sherlockiem. Czyż to nie urocze?

– Więc ty jesteś... – zaczyna niepewnie Molly po krótkim wahaniu. – Jesteś z policji, tak? – Sherlock nie odpowiada jej, więc próbuje znowu. – Musi być fajnie pracować z inspektorem. Jest bardzo... miły? – Mężczyzna uparcie milczy, więc Molly poddaje się i z rezygnacją wraca do formularzy.

Ku jej zdumieniu pięć minut później Sherlock prostuje się, wpycha szkło powiększające do kieszeni i ni stąd ni zowąd rzuca:

– Stamford. Potrzebuję ługu, wody utlenionej i ostatnich czterech adresów zamieszkania drugiej ofiary. Aha, i wziernika, jeśli dasz radę załatwić.

– Ee... – Chyba tylko resztka siły woli ratuje Molly przed upuszczeniem papierów na podłogę. – Ja... nie jestem Stamfordem? Mam na imię Molly. I... do czego potrzebujesz tych wszystkich rzeczy? Bo nie mogę ci tak po prostu...

– Dobry Boże, kolejny nowicjusz? – cedzi Sherlock takim tonem, jakby samo istnienie Molly było dla niego zniewagą. – Naprawdę nie mam czasu się z wami użerać... Lestrade, możesz się tym zająć?

– Odesłałeś go – przypomina Molly, marszcząc brwi. – Powiedziałeś, że ci przeszkadza i kazałeś mu wyjść.

– Hmm – mruczy do siebie Sherlock. – I posłuchał mnie? Interesujące.

– Naprawdę, do czego potrzebujesz tego wszystkiego, tego... wody utlenionej i... Rany, nie jesteś żadnym wariatem, prawda? Lestrade nie zabrałby cię tutaj, gdybyś był.

Sherlock wzdycha ciężko i obraca się na pięcie. Patrzy na nią nieobecnym spojrzeniem, a potem mruga i... och. No cóż, to naprawdę dość niezręczne. Molly czuje się nagle tak, jakby koniecznie musiała czymś się okryć, co w ogóle nie ma sensu – jest całkowicie ubrana, jest nawet ładnie ubrana. Sherlock robi krok do przodu i Molly cofa się, przełykając ślinę.

– To dobry moment, żeby powiedzieć „nie jestem żadnym wariatem" – żartuje słabo, a Sherlock mruży oczy jeszcze bardziej; Molly dzieli ułamek sekundy od myśli No cóż, jak już zostać zamordowanym, to czemu nie w kostnicy, a Sherlock otwiera usta.

– Molly Hooper – mówi. – Za cztery dni skończysz dwadzieścia sześć lat, niezamężna, z nikim się nie spotykasz, ojciec zmarł w ciągu ostatnich dwunastu miesięcy, matka żyje z renty, bo całe oszczędności pochłonęło długotrwałe i kosztowne leczenie, nowotwór – wątroby? Nieważne. Jedna siostra, starsza, mężatka z dwójką dzieci, chłopiec i dziewczynka, mieszkają poza Londynem, czujesz się winna, że tracisz z nimi kontakt. Niedawno skończyłaś... Imperial College, mam rację? Oczywiście. Jeden kot, myślisz o wzięciu kolejnego, nazywa się Puszek, Mruczek albo coś podobnego, zaspałaś dziś do pracy, przez co zapomniałaś go nakarmić – och, nie wiedziałaś o tym, cóż. Teraz wiesz. Tak czy inaczej, na początek chyba tyle wystarczy, jak uważasz?

– To... – Molly mruga oczami w szoku. – Jak ty...

– Proste – odpowiada Sherlock. – Pomyliłem coś?

– Mój... mój kot ma na imię Atticus.

– Zawsze coś – mruczy Sherlock tonem raczej zdegustowanym niż rozczarowanym, po czym obraca się na pięcie i rusza w stronę drzwi, z długim czarnym płaszczem falującym – naprawdę falującym! – wokół nóg.

– Ale... ale ten wziernik i tamto... – Molly zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że bełkocze, ale nie potrafi się powstrzymać; skąd on może o tym wszystkim wiedzieć? – Przecież... mówiłeś, że potrzebujesz tych rzeczy!

– Już nie – odpowiada Sherlock, nie zatrzymując się. – Miłego.

– Wybacz – mówi sekundę później inspektor Lestrade, wtykając głowę przez drzwi. – Nie mam pojęcia, co do ciebie powiedział, ale znając go zakładam, że należą ci się przeprosiny.

– Tak... jakby. Czy on się tak zawsze zachowuje?

– W sumie tak – przyznaje Lestrade. – Czasami gorzej. Cały wydział go nie znosi, ale facet rozwiązuje nam sprawy, więc trzeba zacisnąć zęby.

Molly skubie rękaw fartucha, nadal próbując przetrawić, co przed chwilą usłyszała.

– Więc... on tak po prostu na kogoś spojrzy i potrafi wyrecytować jego biografię?

– Aa, no tak – wzdycha ze współczuciem Lestrade. Odruchowo sięga w dół, szukając czegoś, żeby zająć ręce i krzywi się, kiedy natrafia palcami na fragment szkieletu. – Pochwalił się przed tobą tą sztuczką? Naprawdę cię przepraszam, nie powinienem był zostawiać was samych. Jeśli to cię pocieszy, kiedy spotkałem go pierwszy raz, poinformował mi, że żona zdradza mnie z kolegą z pracy. On po prostu już taki jest... Trochę irytujący.

– Dobrze wiedzieć – odpowiada słabo Molly. Gdzieś w oddali rozlega się głośny trzask i Lestrade przewraca oczami, kląc pod nosem.

– Muszę iść – mówi. – Jeszcze raz ogromnie cię przepraszam. – I, tak po prostu, Molly znów zostaje sama. Nie licząc trupów.

 

Ta cała sprawa z Sherlockiem... no cóż, każdemu może się zdarzyć, prawda? Nie zauroczył jej tak z dnia na dzień ani od pierwszego wejrzenia i naprawdę jest świadoma, że to bardzo kiepski pomysł. Wszyscy uważają Sherlocka za niezrównoważonego, Lestrade określa go jako „ryzyko zawodowe" a Molly naprawdę zrobiłaby lepiej, gdyby zdusiła to uczucie w zarodku. Cała ta sytuacja jest niepoważna; to jak Molly peszy się i słowa zamierają jej na ustach, kiedy Sherlock pojawia się w pokoju, to jak cały czas... próbuje. To głupie, żałosne i upokarzające, a Molly doskonale zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, naprawdę.

Ale z drugiej strony... no cóż, Molly Hooper nie może przebierać w adoratorach. Nieboszczycy są niezłym towarzystwem kiedy lubi się ciszę i spokój, ale nie za bardzo nadają się na męża, a reszta ludzi, z którymi Molly się spotyka jest zbyt stara albo zbyt żonata. Jej matka codziennie powtarza, że Molly powinna znaleźć sobie miłego pana doktora i za niego wyjść, ale Molly nie wie nawet, jak jej wyjaśnić, że nie tego szuka, zupełnie nie tego, oraz że każdy znany jej lekarz ma co najmniej lat pięćdziesiąt pięć albo jest Stamfordem – co jest zbyt dziwaczne, żeby w ogóle to rozważać.

Więc pozostaje Sherlock. A Sherlock... no cóż, Sherlock jest wyjątkowy. Molly nigdy nie spotkała nikogo podobnego, założy się zresztą, że nikt nigdy nie spotkał nikogo podobnego, co samo w sobie jest pociągające. Wpada do jej kostnicy jak burza i zachowuje się, jakby był panem wszechświata, a Molly mu na to pozwala. Molly beszta Stamforda, kiedy znajdzie okruszki na stole w laboratorium i patrzy spode łba, kiedy Marla z dołu zaczyna coś dotykać i przesuwać, ale Sherlock może wyjść ze szpitala z ręką i nogą pod pachą – dosłownie – a Molly będzie udawać, że nic nie zauważyła.

– No przyznaj się wreszcie, kim jest ten Sherlock, o którym cały czas opowiadasz? – pyta Flora. Jest ciepłe czerwcowe popołudnie i Flora przyjechała do Londynu służbowo, tylko na jeden dzień, i znalazła te parę minut, żeby odwiedzić Molly. A Molly nie ma pojęcia, co jej powiedzieć. Jak może wyjaśnić siostrze coś, czego sama nie rozumie?

Kradnie kawałki ludzkich ciał, myśli, czasami nawet oczy, i niemal zawsze zachowuje się okropnie. W zeszłym tygodniu bez pytania o zgodę przerobił nasze rejestry na internetową bazę danych i wiem, że zrobił to wyłącznie dla własnej wygody, ale mi też bardzo to ułatwiło pracę i miło jest poudawać, że to dla mnie. Czasami, kiedy oglądam się w lustrze, wyobrażam sobie, że stoi obok. Co jest głupie ze stu różnych powodów, a najbardziej dlatego, że nie widzę go stojącego w bezruchu tak długo. Nigdy nie zapytał mnie jak wygląda moje życie, a wie o nim absolutnie wszystko. Lestrade go lubi, a Lestrade'owi można ufać, prawda? Chyba się zakochałam. Ale nie w nim, tylko w tym, jak go sobie wyobrażam. Chyba wariuję.

– Znajomym z pracy – odpowiada, a Flora posyła jej znaczący uśmieszek i przewraca oczami. No cóż. To szalenie wymowne.

 

Molly poznaje Johna Watsona we wtorkowy poranek. Sherlock steruje nim jak marionetką, a John wpatruje się w niego wielkimi, zachwyconymi oczami. To też jest szalenie wymowne.

 

Kiedy Sherlock po raz trzeci nazywa ją „John" – i Molly naprawdę rozumie i mogłaby przysiąc, że on nie robi tego specjalnie – Molly ostatecznie decyduje, że pora wziąć się w garść. Planowała to od samego początku, z każdą chwilą o krok bliższa decyzji – zwłaszcza od tego dnia ze szminką i kawą – ale pomylenie jej ze zbliżającym się do czterdziestki byłym wojskowym przepełnia czarę goryczy. Molly odstawia kieliszek wina na szafkę nocną, spotyka w lustrze swoje spojrzenie i bierze głęboki oddech.

– Jesteś dorosłą kobietą, Molly Hooper – mówi, patrząc sobie w oczy – a zachowujesz się jak idiotka i musisz przestać. Natychmiast.

I – na jakiś czas – rzeczywiście przestaje. Przeważnie, bo nadal zacina się i jąka, kiedy Sherlock pojawia się w pobliżu – kabelek oznaczony „kontrola nieśmiałości" w jej mózgu został już dawno temu tragicznie przecięty. Ale nie miewa już żałośnie romantycznych snów i nie próbuje zrobić wrażenia na Sherlocku Holmesie, bo rozumie już, że Sherlock Holmes potrafi się zachwycić wyłącznie samym sobą. Przestaje, bo to jedyne zdrowe i najmniej żałosne rozwiązanie.

Zaczyna imprezować ze znajomymi z uniwersytetu, a potem, ku własnemu zdumieniu, z Sally Donovan – czasem pojawia się również Lestrade i reszta ekipy policyjnej, a Molly przypomina sobie wreszcie, że lubi wychodzić z domu i że lubi towarzystwo ludzi, którzy ani nie są martwi, ani nie balansują na krawędzi poczytalności. Idzie do łóżka z pracownikiem biura rachunkowego, umawia się z brokerem, którego zainteresowanie zaczyna być zdecydowanie niepokojące, kiedy dowiaduje się, jak Molly zarabia na życie i generalnie jest... dobrze. Jest w porządku. Tak właśnie ludzie żyją z dnia na dzień, tak właśnie radzą sobie z szarą codziennością, prawda?

– Nadal masz do niego słabość, co? – mówi Lestrade podczas jednej z tych nocy, dziwnie zrezygnowanym głosem. Zostali w barze we dwójkę; większość wróciła już do domów, a Sally i Anderson gdzieś się ulotnili. – Jezu, przepraszam cię. Nie miałem zamiaru się wtrącać, po prostu... no wiesz. Zwykła ciekawość.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – odpowiada Molly, dość pijana, żeby kłamać jeszcze gorzej niż zwykle. Lestrade prycha.

– Jestem detektywem, pamiętasz? – mówi, po czym kąciki jego ust opadają odrobinę w dół. – Nawet, jeśli kiepskim.

– Nie mów tak! – odpowiada natychmiast Molly, pochylając się do przodu. Lestrade bawi się obrączką, obracając ją na palcu; Molly nie za bardzo wie, o co chodzi ani nie jest wystarczająco trzeźwa, żeby się nad tym zastanawiać. – Jesteś wspaniałym detektywem! I jesteś. No wiesz. Wszyscy w Bartsie strasznie cię lubią! I wszyscy policjanci cię lubią, i jesteś naprawdę niezły w swojej pracy. Czasami nawet widzę cię w wiadomościach. Jesteś dobry!

– Mmm – mruczy wymijająco Lestrade. – Mogę ci zadać dziwne pytanie?

– Jasne – mówi Molly, po czym dodaje – no dobra, zależy jak bardzo dziwne. Pamiętasz tego, eee, tego brokera, z którym się umawiałam? Pytał mnie o różne rzeczy. No wiesz... na temat mojej pracy.

– Jakie rzeczy? – pyta Lestrade, wyglądając, jakby odzyskiwał humor. – Dobra, może nie chcę wiedzieć...

– Na pewno nie chcesz wiedzieć – zapewnia Molly. – Jak odwiedził mnie w pracy, wszyscy prawie umarli z zażenowania. To znaczy ci, którzy jeszcze nie byli martwi.

Lestrade wybucha śmiechem. Prawdziwym, szczerym śmiechem, wystarczająco głośnym, żeby barman spiorunował ich spojrzeniem. Molly jest zdumiona; nikt nie uważa jej za zabawną i nikogo nigdy nie bawią jej żarty, nie naprawdę – i uświadamia sobie mimochodem, jaki przyjemny śmiech ma Lestrade.

– Popatrz na siebie – mówi inspektor, zataczając łuk butelką piwa. – Popatrz na siebie. Jesteś zabawna, jesteś zawsze taka miła... Zasługujesz na o wiele, o wiele lepszego faceta. To wszystko.

– Ale... to nie było pytanie – zauważa Molly, zastanawiając się przelotnie, czy uznać to za komplement.

– Wiem, że to nie było pytanie. Po prostu... Dlaczego on? To znaczy, no wiesz, jaki on jest, a ty jesteś... ty nie jesteś... cholera jasna. Nieważne, zapomnij o tym.

Molly mruży oczy i zamyśla się, biorąc łyk piwa. Lestrade – Greg, mówi do siebie w myślach – najwyraźniej postanowił porzucić temat i zamiast tego wbił posępne spojrzenie w stół. Nadal bawi się obrączką, pukając w nią kciukiem, a Molly uświadamia sobie, że tak naprawdę nie wie o tym facecie prawie nic. W dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć wydaje się normalny i pogodny, to fakt – ale z drugiej strony, tak samo ludzie myślą o niej. A nawet Sherlock potrafi udawać normalnego, kiedy ma w tym jakiś cel.

– Biedny facet – powiedziała Sally którejś nocy, kilka tygodni wcześniej, wskazując na Lestrade'a stojącego samotnie przy barze. Anderson pokiwał w odpowiedzi głową, a Molly nie próbowała dowiadywać się, o co chodzi, domyślając się, że to pewnie jakaś policyjna sprawa. Ale teraz Molly patrzy na niego i zastanawia się, czy przypadkiem nie płyną na jednej łódce – poznaje jego wyraz twarzy, bo identyczny widuje w lustrze.

– Nie wiem – odzywa się wreszcie, ku zdumieniu Lestrade'a. – Naprawdę. Nie jestem głupia i próbuję się ogarnąć, ale czasami myślę... czasami myślę, że wybrałam właśnie jego, bo wiem, że i tak nic by z tego nie wyszło.

– To najsmutniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem – mówi Greg. – Albo historia mojego życia, jeśli wolisz tak to nazwać.

– Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Molly, szczerze zmartwiona, a Greg otrząsa się odrobinę, przeciera twarz dłonią i posyła jej mało przekonujący uśmiech.

– Absolutnie. Po prostu upiłem się na smutno, jeśli wiesz, o co mi chodzi. Chyba już na mnie najwyższa pora.

– Tak – odpowiada automatycznie Molly. – Tak, na mnie też.

Pozwala odprowadzić się na zewnątrz i stoi obok, kiedy Greg przywołuje taksówkę – i może jest pijana i może to on jest pijany, ale mimo chłodnego nocnego powietrza po jej wnętrzu rozlewa się ciepło. Uderza ją fala sympatii i czułości dla tego mężczyzny, posiwiałego, z siecią smutnych zmarszczek wokół oczu; jest w nim coś, co Molly rozumie i co ma dla niej sens, chociaż nie potrafiłaby określić, co to takiego.

– Dobranoc, inspektorze – mówi, kiedy Lestrade pozwala jej wziąć pierwszą taksówkę. Lestrade krzywi się w odpowiedzi, a Molly przez całą drogę czuje w tyle głowy dziwne, dokuczliwe, nie dające spokoju _coś_.

Dwa dni później jej komputer odmawia posłuszeństwa i Molly dzwoni do technicznych, którzy przysyłają informatyka. Jest niewysoki i ciemnowłosy, nie całkiem w jej typie, ale wystarczająco przystojny, żeby co jakiś czas ukradkiem zerkała w jego stronę. Za którymś razem spotykają się wzrokiem i chłopak uśmiecha się nieśmiało.

– Jim – mówi, podnosząc dłoń znad rozebranego komputera i machając nią lekko. – A ty jesteś Molly Hooper, prawda?

– We własnej osobie – odpowiada wesoło Molly. – Nie mów mi, że moje imię już się u was okryło sławą? Przysięgam, że zazwyczaj nie szkodzę tak komputerom.

– Nie, nie – mówi szybko Jim, rumieniąc się lekko. – Wcale a wcale. Po prostu masz plakietkę z imieniem. Więc, zauważyłem... przepraszam, nie miałem zamiaru...

\- Hej, uspokój się, przecież się nie gniewam. – Jego policzki czerwienieją jeszcze bardziej, co Molly uznaje za urocze. Nie przywykła do tego, że ktoś zachowuje się w stosunku do niej tak, jak ona sama, kiedy ktoś się jej podoba; spodziewała się, że dla drugiej strony jest to równie niezręczne i krępujące. Jednak okazuje się raczej... miłe. Schlebia jej sam fakt, że może w ten sposób na kogoś działać.

Jim znowu wlepia spojrzenie w komputer, zarumieniony po uszy; Molly wie z doświadczenia, że chłopak musi myśleć coś w rodzaju: Boże, po co ja to powiedziałem lub Boże, co mam teraz powiedzieć i niemal wbrew sobie czuje się zaintrygowana. Odchrząkuje lekko i kiedy Jim podnosi wzrok, uśmiecha się zachęcająco.

– Jesteś tutaj nowy, prawda?

– To aż tak widać? – Jim znowu wygina usta w tym nieśmiałym uśmiechu i Molly myśli, że naprawdę ma coś w sobie, nawet jeśli jest niższy od facetów, którzy ją zazwyczaj interesują. – Zacząłem w zeszłym tygodniu. Mama jest oburzona. Wydaje mi się, że naprawdę wolałaby, żebym zrobił lepszy użytek z inżynierskiego papierka.

– Uwierz mi, nic nie przebije „Hej mamo, słuchaj, od jutra będę pracowała z trupami" – mówi bez namysłu Molly i jest zdumiona, kiedy Jim wybucha śmiechem. Przez sekundę jego śmiech jest... dziwny. Wysoki i jakby odrobinę szalony chichot, który po chwili zniża się do czegoś normalniejszego. No cóż, myśli Molly, ludzie nie bardzo mogą kontrolować to, jak się śmieją, i tak czy inaczej było to miłe.

– Posłuchaj – zaczyna Jim – nie chciałbym się narzucać, ale, ee... muszę zabrać twój komputer na dół, oddam ci go za jakąś godzinę – dwie, okej?

– ...okej – odpowiada po chwili Molly. – A która część tego pytania była narzucaniem się...?

– Cholera! Boże, przepraszam cię, naprawdę przepraszam, przysięgam, że normalnie nie jestem... Chciałem tylko wiedzieć, czy może... później, po pracy albo... albo w ogóle później, kiedyś, kiedykolwiek, w sumie, och, Boże, niech mnie ktoś uciszy... Zastanawiałem się tylko, czy nie miałabyś może ochoty na kawę?

Czarna, dwie kostki cukru, poproszę, myśli nagle Molly. Uderza ją krótka, zimna fala upokorzenia, które dawno od siebie odsunęła, a potem druga, dziwne poczucie władzy – mogłaby zrobić to samo, właśnie w tym momencie, gdyby tylko zechciała. Zachować się tak samo jak Sherlock – chłodno i bezdusznie – tylko po to, żeby poczuć, jak to jest.

Nie zrobiłaby tego, oczywiście, chociaż sam fakt, że mogłaby jest zdumiewający, wstrząsający. I nagle uświadamia sobie, że prostuje plecy, uśmiecha się i z dumą odgarnia z twarzy kosmyk włosów.

– No pewnie – mówi. – Czemu nie?

I idą razem na kawę. Jim wyciąga z kieszeni telefon i pokazuje jej na wyświetlaczu swojego bloga, śmieje się, kiedy Molly mówi, że bardzo jej się podoba i rumieni, kiedy Molly przekonuje go, że „Nie, naprawdę, ten blog wygląda świetnie, musisz naprawdę znać się na komputerach".

– To tylko takie hobby – mówi Jim, po czym mruga i dodaje: – Mam na myśli blogowanie. Z komputerami jestem naprawdę dobry, wiesz, w końcu to moja praca... Nie mam na myśli, że jestem najlepszy, oczywiście, po prostu naprawdę bardzo się staram, nie chciałbym, żebyś pomyślała, że...

– Hej, daj spokój – przerywa mu Molly. – Widziałam w swoim życiu dość osobników z przerośniętym ego, żeby rozpoznać, kto na nie cierpi, naprawdę.

– Czyżby? – Jim pochyla się do przodu i patrzy na nią z zainteresowaniem. Dobry z niego słuchacz; mało kto potrafi poświęcić jej słowom tyle uwagi. – Jacyś nieznośni współpracownicy?

– Można tak powiedzieć – przyznaje Molly, śmiejąc się. – Nieznośni, tak... W sumie to nawet z nim nie pracuję. Raczej... nie, „znajomy" to też kiepskie słowo. To detektyw, amator, ale jest... Słuchaj, przypomniałeś mi, on też prowadzi bloga. Wklep „Sherlock Holmes" w google.

Kiedy wypowiada to nazwisko, z twarzą Jima dzieje się coś dziwnego: wykrzywia się, jakby chłopak próbował desperacko powstrzymać atak śmiechu. Jego twarz wygładza się jednak w ułamek sekundy i kiedy Jim zaczyna stukać w klawiaturę telefonu, Molly myśli, że ją w sumie też trochę rozbawiło imię „Sherlock", kiedy usłyszała je pierwszy raz. Po chwili Jim obraca telefon w jej stronę, pokazując jej wyświetlacz.

– „Sztuka dedukcji" – czyta Jim, unosząc brwi w górę. – Trochę z niego nudziarz, co?

– No co ty! To chyba ostatnie słowo, jakim można go określić.

– Tu jest napisane że... rozpoznaje różne typy popiołu tytoniowego – mówi Jim, otwarcie się teraz śmiejąc. – Przepraszam, że ci to mówię, ale nie wygląda mi na porywającego gościa.

– Przestań! – protestuje Molly, raczej rozbawiona niż rozzłoszczona. – Nie patrz na te tytonie, popatrz na sprawy! O, albo może znajdź bloga Johna... słuchaj, on rozwiązuje sprawy kryminalne i czasami okłada mi trupy w kostnicy bacikiem, dla ciebie to nuda?!

– Jakoś mnie nie przeekonaaaaałaaś – mówi Jim, przeciągając samogłoski, a Molly śmieje się i rzuca w niego serwetką.

Jim momentami zachowuje się trochę dziwnie, ale jest naprawdę słodki, i spotkanie udaje się na tyle, że poza kawą zamawiają jeszcze obiad. Molly nie jest typem dziewczyny, która umawia się na spontaniczne randki w środku dnia pracy, ale jest... miło. W Jimie jest coś przyjemnie bezpretensjonalnego, i naprawdę jest niesamowicie dobrym słuchaczem, a kiedy mówi „Chciałbym się z tobą znowu zobaczyć... no wiesz, jeśli miałabyś ochotę", Molly pozwala się pocałować.

Zanim umówią się na kolejną randkę, flirtują ze sobą przez półtora tygodnia. Jim co jakiś czas wpada do kostnicy z kawą, a Molly łapie się na wymyślaniu rozmaitych pretekstów, żeby zadzwonić do wydziału technicznego z nadzieją, że Jim odbierze telefon. Wymieniają esemesy – nic wiążącego, małe żarciki, czasem skargi Jima na ludzi, którzy ściągają z internetu wirusy – i Molly naprawdę świetnie się bawi, w sposób, w jaki nie bawiła się już od dawna. Jim z każdym dniem zachowuje się coraz swobodniej i coraz mniej dziwacznie, dzięki czemu Molly ma przyjemne poczucie, jakby robiła coś dobrze. I kiedy Jim proponuje jej spotkanie w piątkowy wieczór, natychmiast się zgadza.

– To gdzie teraz idziemy? – pyta, kiedy opuszczają restaurację i wsiadają do taksówki. Jim przez całą kolację milczał na temat dalszych planów na wieczór, rumieniąc się i tłumacząc, że to niespodzianka, ale teraz, skoro już tam jadą, Molly może chyba zapytać wprost. – Nie powiem, żeby nie podobała mi się ta aura tajemniczości, ale w końcu będziesz musiał mi powiedzieć!

– Będę? – dziwi się Jim sztucznie niewinnym głosem, po czym śmieje się, pochyla i całuje ją w usta. Molly pozwala mu na to, przymykając oczy. Jim ma w ustach nieodłączną gumę do żucia i smakuje ostrą miętą.

– Tak – mówi, kiedy Jim się odsuwa. – Tak właśnie działają niespodzianki.

– Doprawdy? No proszę, każdego dnia uczę się czegoś nowego! – Uśmiecha się do niej szeroko i nie pozwala nic z siebie wyciągnąć, dopóki taksówka nie staje.

– O mój Boże – jęczy Molly, kiedy zerka przez szybę i odkrywa, gdzie się zatrzymali. – Jim... czy ty chcesz mnie zabrać do Koko?

– Tak – przyznaje Jim, opuszczając głowę. – Nie chciałem ci mówić, bo... no wiesz, jaką to miejsce ma reputację... Ale występuje tam dzisiaj mój dobry znajomy i pomyślałem, że może ci się spodobać... Nie gniewaj się, dobrze? Jak nie będzie ci się podobało, możemy od razu wyjść.

Molly nadal wygląda przez okno taksówki, przełykając nerwowo ślinę. Koko to jeden z tych klubów o których dużo się słyszy, ale raczej do nich nie zagląda, bo plotki wcale do tego nie zachęcają. Ale... Jim wygląda na tak podekscytowanego, że prawie wibruje; i był taki szczęśliwy, że sprawi jej niespodziankę, naprawdę dobrze jest widzieć, że w końcu czuje się w jej towarzystwie swobodnie. I zapewnił, że jeśli nie będzie fajnie, to wyjdą, a Molly obiecała sobie, że będzie próbowała nowych rzeczy, prawda? A umawianie się z Jimem daje jej ku temu okazje, więc dlaczego by nie skorzystać?

– No dobrze, chodźmy – mówi, a Jim szczerzy się radośnie, sięga nad jej głową, żeby zapłacić kierowcy, po czym łapie Molly za rękę i wyciąga z samochodu.

I okazuje się, że w środku nie jest najgorzej: odrobinę obskurnie i sporo ludzi jest wyraźnie pod wpływem czegoś mocniejszego niż alkohol, ale poza tym nie dzieje się nic strasznego. Molly próbuje tylko nie przyglądać się za bardzo twarzom, bo do jej kostnicy często trafiają ofiary przedawkowań i naprawdę wolałaby uniknąć rozpoznania któregoś z przyszłych klientów. Jim zamawia drinki: dla siebie gin z tonikiem, dla niej coś słabego i owocowego, a Molly ma ochotę powiedzieć, że wolałaby wódkę, ale gryzie się w język. Sączy swoje różowawe coś i pozwala wyciągnąć na parkiet, gdzie omijają cztery splecione ze sobą pary i trzech ochroniarzy, po czym wchodzą za kulisy.

– Wolno nam tu być? – pyta Molly a Jim śmieje się – głośno, z odchyloną do tyłu głową, jakby Molly powiedziała coś szalenie zabawnego.

– Mówiłem ci – tłumaczy – występuje dzisiaj mój przyjaciel, który strasznie chce cię poznać. Strasznie – podkreśla i, no cóż, Molly ogromnie to schlebia, więc tłumi w sobie wątpliwości i podąża za Jimem.

Jego przyjaciel okazuje się basistą imieniem Sebastian. Ma ciemne oczy i czoło zakryte czapką, i jest ubrany w ciuchy, które wyglądają, jakby nie oglądały pralki od dobrych kilku lat. Molly trochę to zaskakuje, bo wie, jak zadbany i czysty jest zawsze Jim. Jej wzrok podąża w stronę dłoni, w której basista trzyma ręcznie skręconego papierosa. Jim sięga po niego natychmiast i pociąga z satysfakcją, napełniając płuca dymem.

– Seb, Seb, zacząłbyś wreszcie palić porządne papierosy, a nie takie obrzydlistwo – mówi. – Och, no i, rzecz jasna, mam przyjemność przedstawić ci...

– Molly – przerywa mu Sebastian. – Domyśliłem się. – Wyciąga dłoń, którą Molly niepewnie ściska. W tej sytuacji jest coś naprawdę odpychającego, ale Molly nie może zidentyfikować, co. – Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Jim bez przerwy o tobie opowiada.

– Odwal się – mówi Jim i wybucha śmiechem – znowu tym dziwnym, wysokim i obłąkanym, i Molly odwraca się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. Przez sekundę ma wrażenie, jakby widziała kogoś zupełnie innego, ale po chwili Jim znowu się rumieni i pochyla głowę, więc Molly rozluźnia się. – No, może troszeczkę o tobie opowiadam.

– No cóż, ja podobnie – zapewnia go Molly, chociaż uświadamia sobie, że... wcale nie. Zna Jima od dwóch tygodni i nikomu jeszcze o tej znajomości nie powiedziała. Chce zmienić temat, więc dodaje: – Więc... chyba dobrze się znacie, co?

– Można tak powiedzieć – mówi Sebastian, odbierając papierosa Jimowi. – Oczywiście ten drań nigdy nie przychodzi na moje koncerty, więc jak dobrze możemy się znać, tak naprawdę?

– Nie zaczynaj – prycha Jim. – Przyszedłem dzisiaj, no nie? I nawet przyprowadziłem dziewczynę. Czy to moja wina, że zawsze grasz koncerty wtedy, kiedy nie mam czasu?

– To było podchwytliwe pytanie, co? – Sebastian szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu.

– Spryciarz – mruczy Jim i w tym momencie Molly odchrząkuje znacząco, bo... bo coś tu jest nie w porządku. Uświadamia sobie nagle, że właściwie zupełnie nic nie wie o mężczyźnie, z którym się umawia; sączy swojego drinka, zastanawiając się usilnie, o co tutaj chodzi.

– Twoja dama chyba czuje się niezręcznie, Jimmy – zauważa Sebastian, a Jim... wygląda to prawie jak spazm, to lekkie wzdrygnięcie się, jakby ktoś nagle oderwał go od zajęcia, na którym był bardzo skupiony. Molly nie widzi w tym żadnego sensu – ale przynajmniej kiedy Jim odwraca się do niej, znowu ma na twarzy znajomy nieśmiały uśmiech.

– Przepraszam cię, kochanie – mówi, rumieniąc się. – Naprawdę, bardzo cię przepraszam. Ja i Seb przyjaźnimy się od wieków, jesteśmy prawie jak bracia... Seb, nie śmiej się, dobrze wiesz, że to prawda.

– No jasne – odpowiada Sebastian, nadal szczerząc zęby, po czym gasi papierosa. – No dobra, my za parę minut wchodzimy, muszę iść wszystko poustawiać. Miło cię poznać, Molly.

– Wzajemnie – mówi nieszczerze Molly, a Sebastian znika.

W ten sposób mija reszta wieczoru: Molly kończy jednego drinka i zaczyna kolejnego (trzeciego, potem czwartego), ona i Jim siedzą razem przy stoliku i rozmawiają, Jim jest znowu zabawny, słodki i nieśmiały, wyciąga rękę i przykrywa nią dłoń Molly, a jej zdenerwowanie topnieje w czułość, wzmocnioną jeszcze za sprawą alkoholu. Zespół Sebastiana gra przez bite trzy godziny, brudny, grunge'owy rock and roll i Molly pozwala wyciągać się na parkiet. Jim jest zaskakująco dobrym tancerzem, a kiedy mu to mówi, Jim przyciąga ją do siebie i szepcze prosto do ucha: „Och, Molly, jeszcze bardzo wielu rzeczy o mnie nie wiesz". Molly czuje jego erekcję przez materiał swojej sukienki i jego spodni, przysuwa się bliżej, a Jim robi jej malinkę koło ucha.

Kiedy zespół zaczyna grać jakąś dziwną, zwolnioną wersję piosenki BeeGee's, którą Jim wydaje się wstrząsająco zachwycony, Molly mówi:

– Tak sobie myślę... może już pójdziemy?

– Masz na myśli jakieś konkretne miejsce? – pyta Jim rozmyślnie zachrypniętym głosem, a Molly... och, Boże, Molly chce.

– Moje mieszkanie – odpowiada, a Jim uśmiecha się szeroko.

Ale seks z Jimem jest... dziwny. W rozmowach w cztery oczy Molly może być nieśmiała i łatwo się wstydzi, ale seks to po prostu ciała; a Molly zna swoje dobrze i wie, jak z nim postępować. Ma na koncie kilka poważnych związków, okazjonalnie zdarzają jej się jednonocne przygody i, bez żadnych wątpliwości, w łóżku radzi sobie świetnie.

Ale ten seks jest jak kochanie się z cieniem; Jim porusza się i zmienia zdanie tak szybko, że Molly nie może za nim nadążyć, co na początku jest podniecające, ale potem raczej przytłacza. Najpierw przypiera ją do framugi w drzwiach od salonu i gwałtownie całuje, potem kładzie na sofie i delikatnie głaszcze, a potem nagle bierze w ramiona i zanosi do sypialni, gdzie rzuca ją na pościel jak szmacianą lalkę. Molly może tylko próbować za nim nadążyć, przejęcie inicjatywy nie wchodzi nawet w grę, ale kiedy Jim bez ostrzeżenia pakuje w nią trzy palce, łapie z zaskoczeniem powietrze i mówi:

– Jim, na miłość boską, zwolnij trochę!

Przez sekundę Jim wydaje się zdumiony, ale szybko przybiera skruszony wyraz twarzy.

– Przepraszam – mamrocze, cofając rękę. – Przepraszam, przepraszam, możemy zwolnić, naprawdę przepraszam. – Molly czuje się winna i uśmiecha się uspokajająco, przekonując go, że wszystko jest w porządku, naprawdę, po prostu chce, żeby jej też się podobało.

Problem w tym, że wcale jej się nie podoba. Technicznie jest... w porządku – Jim zdecydowanie wie, co robi i Molly dochodzi dwa razy, dwa szybkie, gwałtowne orgazmy, które przeszywają jej ciało jak igiełki, ale... Jim wcale na nią nie patrzy – może to dlatego, że oboje są dosyć mocno pijani, tak, to pewnie dlatego; jej piersi traktuje tak, jakby był zaskoczony ich obecnością. I... tak, to pewnie też wina alkoholu, ale jego akcent, kiedy mamrocze pod nosem jakieś słowa, też brzmi niecodziennie.

– Byłaś cudowna – mówi Jim po wszystkim i jego głos wydaje się szczery, ale twarz nadal wygląda nie tak, mięśnie drgają, jakby Jim nie pamiętał, jak ich używać. To niby świadczy o tym, że stracił nad sobą kontrolę i Molly powinna się cieszyć, ale nie może – powstrzymuje ją pełznące po kręgosłupie obrzydliwe, niepokojące uczucie. Z drugiej strony, może to rzeczywiście wina alkoholu.

Trzydzieści minut później Jim odbiera telefon i prawie wybiega z mieszkania, wcześniej rzucając coś o nagłym wypadku i „Przepraszam, kochanie, byłaś cudowna, jeśli masz jutro czas, to ci to wynagrodzę", ze słuchawką zasłoniętą dłonią. Przed wyjściem jeszcze ją całuje, co też wydaje się dziwne – smak mięty wyparował i to, co zostało, wydaje się obce.

Kiedy tylko zatrzaskują się za nim drzwi, Molly przewraca się na bok i wygląda przez okno; spodziewa się, że Jim złapie taksówkę, ale zamiast tego pod domem zatrzymuje się czarny samochód i ktoś otwiera drzwi od wewnątrz. Molly dostrzega jeszcze mignięcie jasnej czupryny, zanim Jim wsiada do środka i odjeżdża.

Zegar pokazuje trzecią i Molly postanawia iść spać. Rankiem, kiedy wytrzeźwieje, na pewno wszystko będzie wyglądać inaczej.

Następnego dnia budzi się koło dziesiątej, co jest przedziwne; od lat ma bardzo dobrze ustawiony wewnętrzny zegar i nawet jeśli bardzo chce, nie jest w stanie spać dłużej niż do siódmej. Jest tak zdezorientowana wpadającym przez szybę słońcem, że dopiero po dziesięciu minutach uświadamia sobie, że zmarnowała większą część sobotniego poranka. Bierze prysznic, suszy włosy, biegnie po małe zakupy i spóźnia się do pracy, którą zaczyna o dwunastej.

W kostnicy pali się światło. Żołądek Molly skręca się z poczucia winy, bo normalnie nigdy nie spóźnia się do pracy i prawdopodobnie spotka w środku Stamforda, który stuka długopisem w rozpiskę godzin i zastanawia się, czy powinien do niej zadzwonić. Wbiega do środka z gorącym „Przepraszam, przepraszam, zaspałam!" na ustach, po czym wrzeszczy i upuszcza zakupy na podłogę, kiedy wpada prosto na inspektora Lestrade'a.

– Chryste – jęczy Lestrade – strasznie cię przepraszam, poczekaj. – Kuca i zaczyna ratować toczące się wszędzie zakupy, których Molly nie miała czasu zawieźć do domu. Pod jedną z chłodnic turla się pomarańcza, paczka chipsów szurnęła aż pod drzwi, a Lestrade nie przestaje mówić: – Boże święty, naprawdę cię przepraszam. Nie miałem pojęcia, że pracujecie w soboty, straszna głupota z mojej strony... słuchaj, odkupię ci wszystko, czego nie da się uratować, dobra?

– Nie, nie trzeba – zapewnia Molly, ponieważ Greg nie za bardzo może jej odkupić dziesięć lat, o które właśnie skrócił jej życie, a cała reszta jest nieistotna. – Ee... Miło cię widzieć i tak dalej, ale co ty tu właściwie robisz?

– Emm...

– Emm?

– Posłuchaj... to trochę krępująca sprawa, w porządku?

– Okej... wiesz... normalnie bym nie naciskała, ale kiedy ktoś mówi mi coś podobnego w kostnicy... to nie mogę. Jako tutejszy pracownik. – Greg patrzy na nią bez zrozumienia i Molly wzdycha. – Dam ci chwilę i zastanów się, jakie rzeczy mogą być „krępujące" i mieć coś wspólnego ze zwłokami. Poczekam.

Zapada bardzo krótka cisza. A potem:

– Chryste panie! NIE!

– Uspokój się, nie sugeruję, że właśnie to robiłeś – mówi prędko Molly. – Ale rozumiesz mój punkt widzenia. Potrzebuję trochę więcej informacji na temat tego, co było „krępujące", a potem możesz iść.

– Mogę iść, kiedy tylko zechcę, nie potrzebuję twojej zgody – zauważa Greg, ale jako że nadal prawie pełza po podłodze, tym razem ratując uciekającą pomarańczę, Molly nie traktuje tego zbyt poważnie. – Nadal jestem inspektorem policji, pamiętasz?

– Pamiętam, co przypomina mi jeszcze, że nie jesteś jedynym znajomym, którego mam w policji, więc mogłabym po prostu zadzwonić do Sally i...

– Wygrałaś – mówi Greg, prostując się z pomarańczą zaciśniętą w dłoni. Wyciągnął ją spod jednej z chłodnic, w związku z czym Molly na pewno już jej nie zje – ale miło wiedzieć, że nie będzie musiała za parę dni wyciągać gnijącej pomarańczy kijem od szczotki. – Po prostu... o fuj, przepraszam cię, muszę umyć ręce.

Molly wytęża wszystkie siły, żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem na widok absolutnego przerażenia na twarzy Grega: jego ręce są całe pokryte brudem spod chłodnicy i najwyraźniej dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, gdzie się znajduje.

– Umywalka jest tam, mamy antybakteryjne mydło, więc nie stresuj się za bardzo. Ale pomarańczę lepiej wywal do śmieci.

– Mądra kobieta – mówi Greg. – Bardzo roztropna.

Idzie w kierunku umywalki, po drodze faktycznie wyrzucając owoc. Molly spędza kilka minut na przygotowywaniu się do pracy i rzuca „Skończyłeś już?" do Grega, który nadal szoruje dłonie.

– Prawie – odpowiada Greg, po czym wzdycha ciężko, zakręca kran i podchodzi do niej. – No dobra. Posłuchaj, moja praca jest czasami... nie. Inaczej. Zwykle jest tak, że kiedy w pracy zaczyna się robić ciężko, zawsze mogę odpocząć w domu, a kiedy jest ciężko w domu, to odwrotnie, ale... powiedzmy, że teraz jest... wszędzie źle. Albo może nie źle, tylko po prostu... Chciałem przyjść gdzieś, gdzie jest naprawdę cicho i spokojnie, to wszystko, i wiem jak to brzmi, więc... błagam, nic nie mów. Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, że ktoś tu dzisiaj będzie.

– Och. Rozumiem.

– Tak, wiem że... poczekaj, co? – Greg patrzy na nią, jakby przybyła z innej planety, a Molly uśmiecha się pogodnie. – Co? Nie... nie masz nic przeciwko, nie przeszkadza ci to, że się tu wkradłem i...

– Nie. To znaczy tak, wolałabym, żebyś się nie wkradał, ale w końcu jesteś gliniarzem, masz prawo tutaj przebywać, więc raczej nie miało to nic wspólnego z wkradaniem się. A co do reszty: chciałeś mieć święty spokój. Rozumiem.

– Naprawdę?

– Myślisz, że na pracę taką jak moja zdecyduje się ktoś, kto nie ma nabożnego szacunku dla ciszy? – pyta szczerze Molly. – W przeciwnym razie by się tutaj nie wytrzymało. Więc tak, rozumiem.

– Och. – Greg wydaje się naprawdę zakłopotany, zupełnie tak, jakby spodziewał się awantury, a zamiast tego dostał filiżankę herbaty i ciasteczko. Molly roześmiałaby się, ale dopiero teraz dostrzega ciemne cienie pod oczami inspektora.

– Chcesz o czymś porozmawiać?

– To się kłóci z ideą ciszy i spokoju, prawda?

– Troszkę – przyznaje Molly, po czym przysiada na krawędzi jednego ze stołów laboratoryjnych. – Ale z drugiej strony, może porozmawianie o tym sprawi, że będziesz trochę mniej potrzebował ciszy i spokoju?

– Słuszna uwaga – Greg przeciera twarz dłonią i wzdycha, opierając się o drugi stół. – No cóż... przede wszystkim ta sprawa, którą się teraz zajmujemy, kompletnie porąbana... na Baker Street wyleciało w powietrze mieszkanie, widziałaś w wiadomościach? Sherlock oczywiście przyłazi i tylko gada jakimiś zagadkami, a John sprawia wrażenie, jakby absolutnie wszystko rozumiał... co jest cholernie niesprawiedliwe. Dobra, może i Sherlock sporo nam pomaga, ale teraz mam jeszcze na karku jego brata, a w międzyczasie zostawiła mnie żona i...

– Poczekaj... co?

– Jego brat – powtarza Greg. – Wiem, że trudno to sobie wyobrazić, ale Mycroft jest o wiele gorszy...

– Nie – przerywa mu Molly. – Nie o to mi chodziło... twoja żona? Zostawiła cię żona, a ty mówisz o Sherlocku? O co chodzi, wszystko w porządku?

– Och. – Greg mruga i wydaje z siebie odgłos, który trochę przypomina śmiech, ale nie do końca, i wygląda na tak potwornie wykończonego, że Molly musi odwrócić wzrok. – Zapomniałem, że ty nic o nas nie wiesz. To nie pierwszy raz, i na pewno nie ostatni... Nie jesteśmy małżeństwem stulecia, tak w dużym skrócie.

– To znaczy?

– Cały czas mnie zdradza – mówi Greg pospiesznie, jakby powiedzenie tego wolniej miało go zabić. – I na tym chyba polega cały problem. Ona mnie zdradza, ja o tym wiem, ale udaję, że nie wiem, bo tak jest łatwiej, zamiast tego poświęcam się pracy, ona zdradza mnie znowu, nie zauważam, Sherlock mnie o tym informuje, kłócimy się, ona pakuje swoje rzeczy, wyprowadza się, po czym wraca po tygodniu jak gdyby nigdy nic. Więc. Tak. To wszystko.

– Greg! – Inspektor podskakuje ze zdumienia i Molly nie jest pewna, czy sprawił to jej ton – zszokowany i pełen troski – czy to, że nigdy wcześniej nie zwróciła się do niego po imieniu. Tak czy inaczej jego spojrzenie – przed chwilą raczej nieobecne – skupia się teraz na niej. I Lestrade rumieni się, odrobinę. Nie rusza się z miejsca, ale jego policzki wyraźnie się czerwienią.

– Przepraszam – mówi. – Chryste, naprawdę cię przepraszam. Nie miałem zamiaru tak po prostu tu przyleźć i... właściwie w ogóle nie planowałem tu przychodzić, ale nie mogłem wymyślić żadnego innego miejsca, w którym mógłbym udawać, że pracuję, gdyby mnie ktoś przyłapał.

– Ja nie mam nic przeciwko – odpowiada Molly. – Ale dlaczego nie odchodzisz?

– Stąd? Przecież sama mi powiedziałaś, że nie mogę.

– Nie – mówi Molly, śmiejąc się trochę na widok miny Grega. – To znaczy tak, faktycznie coś takiego powiedziałam, ale chodziło mi o twoją żonę. Skoro cały czas cię zdradza, to czemu ty jej nie zostawisz, raz a porządnie?

– Nie wiem – mówi Greg, po czym wzdycha na widok powątpiewającej miny Molly. – Boże, jesteś jak jakiś... kocham ją, okej? Wiem, że to cholerna głupota, nie musisz mnie uświadamiać, ale nie mogę nic z tym zrobić. Znamy się praktycznie od dzieciństwa i nie potrafię tak po prostu rzucić kogoś, z kim spędziłem piętnaście lat. No dalej, możesz mi powiedzieć, że jestem idiotą. Każdy mi to mówi.

– Nie miałam takiego zamiaru – zapewnia Molly i unosi brwi, kiedy Greg rzuca jej powątpiewające spojrzenie. – No naprawdę... może mi jeszcze teraz powiesz, że jesteś jedyną osobą, która nigdy nie plotkowała na temat mojego idiotycznego zadurzenia w Sherlocku Holmesie? Ty i może, czekaj, pewnie ten Gregson, który czasem wpada, kiedy jesteś zajęty, ale on chyba tylko dlatego, że nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że istnieję. Nie mam zamiaru nazywać cię idiotą dlatego, że kochasz swoją żonę. Dlaczego bym miała, do cholery?

Greg... no cóż – o ile wcześniej wydawał się zdziwiony, o tyle teraz wygląda, jakby był w szoku. Otwiera i zamyka usta jak ryba wyjęta z wody, patrząc na Molly tak, jakby właśnie wyznała, że jest straszliwym seryjnym zabójcą. Po chwili cofa głowę, żeby przyjrzeć się jej z lepszej perspektywy, co wygląda absolutnie komicznie. Molly przewraca oczami, sięga dłonią do torby z zakupami, wyjmuje z niej czystą pomarańczę i rzuca w jego stronę. Greg łapie ją odruchowo – jakby miał włączony tryb autopilota – po czym pyta:

– Co?

– Witamina C jest przeciwutleniaczem – wyjaśnia Molly. – A przeciwutleniacze zapobiegają powstawaniu zmarszczek. Takich, jakie ci się zrobią, jeśli dalej będziesz się tak na mnie gapił... tak, właśnie tak. Nikt ci nigdy nie mówił, żeby nie robić głupich min, bo może ci tak zostać?

– Chciałem... – zaczyna Greg, po czym przerywa. – Nie, wiesz co? Teraz chyba... tak, teraz ci chyba podziękuję. Tak. Dziękuję ci, Molly.

– Nie ma za co. Chcesz jeszcze tutaj zostać? No wiesz, dłużej się ponapawać ciszą?

– W sumie powinienem już wracać – zaczyna niepewnie Greg, wyglądając, jakby propozycja zdecydowanie go kusiła – i w tym momencie w drzwiach staje Jim. A Molly... cóż, prawdę mówiąc w ferworze spóźnienia do pracy i rozmowy z Gregiem zdążyła zapomnieć o Jimie. Jego oczy lustrują pomieszczenie, zatrzymują się na Gregu i mrugają tak prędko, że wydaje się to niemal nieludzkie. Przez krótką chwilę – dosłownie sekundę – Jim wygląda niemal na rozczarowanego.

Kiedy Molly na niego patrzy, czuje jak ciarki chodzą jej po plecach. I wciąż nie jest pewna, dlaczego.

– Cześć – mówi Jim, znowu z tym przyjemnym, nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Przechodzi przez pokój i całuje Molly w policzek. – Chciałem tylko wpaść i podziękować za zeszłą noc. Było cudownie.

– Mm, tak – mówi Molly, odsuwając się odrobinę. – Jim, to jest Greg... To znaczy inspektor Lestrade, przepraszam.

– Może być Greg – inspektor uśmiecha się i wyciąga do Jima rękę. – Miło mi poznać.

– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie – odpowiada Jim. – Detektyw-inspektor. Ach. Cóż to musi być za fascynująca praca!

– Ma dobre chwile – zgadza się Greg. Jego spojrzenie wędruje od Molly do Jima, i z powrotem. – Więc... jesteście razem, tak?

Nie! myśli natychmiast Molly, ku własnemu zdumieniu. Nie są wcale razem i Molly uświadamia sobie, że nie chce, żeby tak było. A to oznacza, że będzie musiała szybko zakończyć tę znajomość. Ale zanim przychodzi jej do głowy, jak się wykręcić od odpowiedzi, Jim mówi:

– Hmm, na to wygląda, prawda, Molly?

I Molly znowu wpada w pułapkę swojej uprzejmości.

– Ee... Tak. Chy... chyba na to wygląda.

– Rozumiem – mówi Greg. Wygląda teraz na zmieszanego i niepewnie mierzy ich spojrzeniem. – Moje gratulacje, w takim razie. No chyba, że jesteście razem od wieków, a ja po prostu nic nie wiedziałem...

– Nie, Jim i ja spotkaliśmy się dopiero dwa razy – przerywa pospiesznie Molly. – Z czego drugi raz wczoraj. Nie jesteśmy... no wiesz, to wszystko jest jeszcze bardzo świeże.

– Właśnie dlatego przyszedłem, tak właściwie – wtrąca Jim. – Kolacja dziś wieczorem, w Foxie? Zrobiłem rezerwacje na wpół do siódmej. – The Fox, myśli Molly, jest równie dobrym miejscem jak każde inne, kiedy chce się dać komuś kosza. Kiwa głową bez słowa, a Jim rozjaśnia się. – Cudownie! W takim razie podjadę po ciebie o szóstej...

– Nie, nie – przerywa mu Molly. – Po prostu spotkajmy się na miejscu. – Pragnie się go pozbyć tak rozpaczliwie, że zupełnie nie może znieść wizji siedzenia z nim w jednej taksówce. – Mam... no wiesz, mam parę rzeczy do zrobienia przed wyjściem. Spotkajmy się na miejscu.

– Okej. – Jim przesuwa dłonią po jej plecach i Molly jest niebezpiecznie blisko wzdrygnięcia się. – W takim razie do zobaczenia. Miło było pana poznać, inspektorze. I nad czymkolwiek pan teraz pracuje... życzę powodzenia.

Wychodzi, a Molly wypuszcza oddech z ulgą. Kiedy wraca spojrzeniem do Grega, inspektor obserwuje ją uważnie, z niepokojem w oczach.

– No dobra. Przyznaj się, co on ci zrobił?

– O czym ty mówisz?

– Molly, wiesz z iloma ofiarami przemocy domowej miałem do czynienia? Wiem jak wygląda, kiedy ktoś się boi drugiej osoby. I uwierz mi, że mogę się tym zająć, nie musisz wcale...

– Greg, nie – przerywa mu Molly, szczerze oszołomiona. – To wcale nie tak. Naprawdę byliśmy tylko na dwóch randkach, i... po prostu chcę z nim zerwać, to wszystko. My... no... poszliśmy wczoraj do łóżka i nie było za specjalnie. To wszystko.

– Nie było za specjalnie w znaczeniu: po prostu nie było przyjemnie, czy zrobił coś wbrew twojej woli? – Głos Grega jest teraz poważny i stanowczy, a Molly uświadamia sobie, że nie rozmawia już z kumplem, tylko z policjantem. Naprawdę jest niezły, i Molly mimowolnie się uśmiecha. – Bo to zasadnicza różnica.

– Wiem, że jest różnica. I nie... nie był zły w taki sposób. Po prostu... po prostu mi się nie podobało, w porządku? Nie musisz się martwić, dam sobie z nim spokój, i tyle. Chyba każdemu może się czasem zdarzyć kiepski seks?

– Słuszny argument – mówi Greg i wzdycha. – Rozumiem. Przepraszam cię, to już po prostu paranoja. Wiesz, jak to jest z policjantami.

– Nie umiesz przestać nim być nawet na minutę, co? – Chce się tylko podroczyć, ale Greg posyła jej tak niesamowicie ponure i zmęczone spojrzenie, że uśmiech zamiera Molly na twarzy.

– Nie, a bardzo bym chciał. Po prostu jak raz coś zobaczysz... To jak z odpryskiem farby na ścianie: przejdziesz obok niej sto razy i nic nie zauważysz, a jak już dojrzysz raz...

– ...to potem widzisz za każdym razem.

Greg kiwa głową i wzdycha.

– Tak jest trochę z pracą w policji. To nie tak, że szukasz tych rzeczy na siłę, po prostu same ci się nasuwają... czy to ma dla ciebie jakikolwiek sens?

– Absolutnie – zapewnia Molly. – Z drugiej strony, ja na przykład specjalnie nie przyglądam się ludziom w metrze, bo boję się, że jakiś biedak wyląduje w mojej kostnicy, zanim zdążę zapomnieć jego twarz.

– Chryste... zdarza ci się to?

– Co, rozpoznawanie ludzi? – Greg kiwa głową i nie wygląda na przerażonego ani zniesmaczonego, raczej zaintrygowanego. To coś nowego: zazwyczaj Molly próbuje unikać rozmów o swojej pracy, bo ludzie czują się niezręcznie. – Czasami. W drugim tygodniu pracy przywieźli tu jednego faceta i po prostu wiedziałam, że skądś go kojarzę, ale nie mogłam wymyślić, skąd. Zastanawiałam się nad tym cały dzień, aż w końcu Stamford podsunął, że może po prostu mignął mi przed oczami gdzieś na ulicy. I wtedy sobie przypomniałam: kilka dni wcześniej stał za mną w kolejce w aptece.

– Uch. – Greg wzdryga się, raczej ze współczuciem niż obrzydzeniem. – A ja myślałem, że zajmowanie się morderstwami jest ciężkie.

– Bo _jest_ ciężkie.

– Może i tak, ale przynajmniej nigdy nie dostaję mandatów. – Molly śmieje się, a Greg wyszczerza zęby, po czym prostuje się i przeciąga. – No dobrze. Naprawdę powinienem się zbierać, kryminaliści nigdy nie biorą wolnego i tak dalej. Dziękuję za... Dziękuję, po prostu.

– Moja kostnica jest twoją kostnicą – mówi Molly, a Greg uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej.

– Zapamiętam to. Na razie, Molly.

– Pa. – I Molly nie jest pewna, dlaczego, ale przez następne kilka godzin nie może przestać się uśmiechać.

Sherlock przychodzi po południu i żąda laboratorium do prywatnego użytku; u boku ma Johna, a w ręku plastikową torbę z butami. Molly zgadza się i zostawia ich samych, ponieważ istnieje różnica między minionym zadurzeniem w teorii i minionym zadurzeniem w praktyce, a Sherlockowi nadal zdarza się ją rozpraszać. Zajmuje się swoimi sprawami, a do nich zagląda po godzinie.

– Jakieś postępy?

– Tak – odpowiada krótko Sherlock i zanim zdąży cokolwiek dodać (nie, żeby miał to rzeczywiście zrobić, ale zawsze miło być optymistą), otwierają się drzwi.

– Och, przepraszam, nie wiedziałem... – W normalnych okolicznościach Jim nie zagląda tutaj prawie wcale i to, że wpadł już drugi raz tego samego popołudnia jest co najmniej dziwne. Nie wspominając o tym, że to niezbyt miła niespodzianka i Molly zupełnie nie wie, jak sobie z nią poradzić.

– Jim! Cześć. – Jim unosi brwi, jakby czekał na specjalne zaproszenie, więc Molly dodaje: – Proszę, wejdź.

Jej strumień myśli przez kolejne trzydzieści sekund wygląda mniej więcej tak:

Greg zauważył, że coś jest nie tak, a Sherlock jest znacznie bardziej spostrzegawczy, i będzie miał rację. Chcę dzisiaj zerwać z Jimem. Ciekawe, czy Sherlock potrafi być o kogokolwiek zazdrosny. Ciekawe, czy byłby zazdrosny o mnie... Tak, znowu zachowuję się jak idiotka... Boże, Jim stoi za blisko, czemu nagle zaczęło mi to tak strasznie przeszkadzać? Co się ze mną dzieje? A może Sherlock jednak będzie zazdrosny. Chyba nie zaszkodzi spróbować?

– Jim, poznaj Sherlocka Holmesa – mówi Molly, a potem, ponieważ sytuacja robi się dla niej niemal nieznośnie stresująca, uświadamia sobie, że nie za bardzo pamięta nazwisko Johna. Zna je, oczywiście że je zna, godzinę temu użyła go przy powitaniu, ale jedyne, co może teraz wykrztusić, to:

– I... och, przepraszam...

– John Watson – mówi po krótkiej chwili John, lekko zirytowany. – Cześć. – Molly jakoś mu to później wynagrodzi, później, kiedy nie będzie musiała skupiać się na byciu dwiema osobami jednocześnie. Coś na pewno wymyśli.

Jakby gafy Molly było mało, Jim kompletnie go ignoruje. Porusza się trochę jak jaszczurka; czemu nie zauważyła tego wcześniej?

– Więc ty jesteś Sherlock Holmes. Molly wszystko mi o tobie opowiedziała... Rozwiązujesz jedną ze swoich spraw?

– Jim pracuje u technicznych, na górze – wtrąca Molly, żeby wziąć się w garść, a także – jeśli ma być ze sobą szczera – zwrócić uwagę Sherlocka. – Tak się właśnie poznaliśmy... Biurowy romans.

– Gej – mówi Sherlock.

– Przepraszam... co?

Sherlock mruga – w ten sam sposób co zawsze, kiedy uważa, że rozmawia z kimś wyjątkowo tępym.

– Nic. Mm, hej.

– Hej – odpowiada Jim i strąca na podłogę blaszany półmisek, dzięki czemu Molly ma szansę ukryć, jak wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk jego głosu; tego którym zwracał się wczoraj do Sebastiana, niskiego i gardłowego, z zupełnie innym akcentem.

– Przepraszam, przepraszam. Lepiej już pójdę. Do zobaczenia w Foxie koło szóstej?

– Okej – rzuca Molly, ale Jim nawet nie patrzy w jej stronę. Właściwie nikt na nią nie patrzy; za to dłoń Jima znów wędruje w kierunku jej pleców i skóra Molly pokrywa się gęsią skórką, jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej.

– To pa – mówi Jim i Molly odpowiada tylko po to, żeby wreszcie się go pozbyć, ale Jim dodaje: – Miło cię poznać – nadal patrząc na Sherlocka. A Molly czuje się jak kompletna idiotka.

Zapada krótka, niezręczna cisza, zanim John – który najpierw wyraźnie daje Sherlockowi szansę na wykazanie się choć podstawową uprzejmością – wzdycha i odpowiada:

– Wzajemnie.

Jim znowu robi tę dziwną rzecz z mruganiem, po czym znika za drzwiami. Molly nawet nie odwraca się w jego stronę, bo jest zajęta patrzeniem na Sherlocka i powstrzymywaniem czegoś, co niebezpiecznie przypomina histerię.

– Jak to „gej"? Jesteśmy razem!

Ale czy tak nie byłoby naprawdę lepiej? Wiedziałaby wreszcie, z jakiego powodu czuła się tak dziwnie w jego towarzystwie, czemu zachowywał się w ten sposób przy Sebastianie, i jeśli to wszystko było tylko kwestią innej orientacji seksualnej to... Molly by się tym nie przejęła, w ogóle. Nie byłby to zresztą pierwszy z jej facetów, który okazał się gejem – czy biseksualistą, tak jak Jack – więc czemu tak się przejmuje?

Sherlock, jak to Sherlock, nie marnuje żadnej okazji do bycia kompletnym dupkiem.

– I życie rodzinne musi ci służyć, Molly, od naszego ostatniego spotkania przytyłaś dwa kilo.

– Półtora – rzuca Molly.

– Nie, dwa – zapewnia ją Holmes, a Watson wydaje z siebie ostrzegawcze _Sherlock!_.

– Jim nie jest gejem! – mówi Molly i teraz czuje, jak oczy zachodzą jej łzami – no naprawdę, dlaczego to dla niej takie istotne? Skąd ma taką pewność, że wcale nie chodzi tutaj o orientację, i czemu jej skóra nadal wydaje się gorąca w miejscu, w którym musnęła ją dłoń Jima? I dlaczego, kiedy przypomina sobie zeszłą noc, budzi się w niej to dziwne uczucie, które przeszyło ją na sekundę: jakby ktoś na nią polował. – Czemu zawsze musisz wszystko zepsuć? Nie jest gejem!

– Z takim wyglądem? – pyta Sherlock znudzonym tonem, a Molly uświadamia sobie mimochodem, że być może to jednak Greg jest lepszym obserwatorem.

– Co, bo dba o włosy? – odzywa się John. – Ja też dbam o włosy. – Molly jest zbyt zdenerwowana, żeby wytknąć mu oczywisty błąd w rozumowaniu.

– Ty myjesz włosy, to różnica – odpowiada Sherlock, po czym, nie poświęcając nawet ułamka sekundy na zastanowienie się, czy jeszcze bardziej nie załamie tym Molly, dodaje: – Przyciemnione rzęsy, krem przeciwzmarszczkowy na twarzy i wkoło oczu, no i oczywiście bielizna...

– Bielizna?

– Owszem. Wystająca ze spodni, bardzo wystająca, bardzo konkretna marka. Wszystko powyższe plus rozstrzygający fakt, że właśnie zostawił mi swój numer telefonu pod tym naczyniem. Mam dla ciebie radę: zakończ to od razu i oszczędź sobie cierpień.

I Molly ucieka z laboratorium, bo jeśli zostałaby ułamek sekundy dłużej, zrobiłaby coś okropnego – na przykład zalała się łzami w ich obecności. Zamyka się w toalecie i przez dłuższą chwilę usiłuje wziąć w garść, najbardziej ze wszystkiego przerażona własną reakcją. Próbuje myśleć o czymś innym, czymkolwiek, jednak kończy analizując po raz kolejny zeszłą noc. Czemu właściwie wypiła tak dużo? I dlaczego w ogóle uznała, że upicie się w towarzystwie Jima to dobry pomysł? I czemu, do cholery, zaprosiła go do siebie do mieszkania, już po tym jak go widziała w towarzystwie Sebastiana? Dlaczego teraz nie może sobie wyobrazić, że wsiada z nim do jednej taksówki, skoro jeszcze wczoraj tak ochoczo wpuściła go do własnej sypialni? Dlaczego czuje się tak, jakby coś wyślizgnęło się z jej rąk... jakby stała na czubku klifu i zrobiła o jeden krok za dużo. A przecież – chociaż nie pamięta wszystkiego dokładnie – nie był to najgorszy seks, jaki się jej zdarzył.

Spotykają się w The Fox o szóstej i Molly zaczyna mówić nie czekając nawet, aż kelner przyniesie przystawki. Jim po prostu na nią patrzy, płaskim i obojętnym wzrokiem i jego wyraz twarzy jest niemal znajomy. Molly wychodzi z restauracji, wraca do domu i zamyka za sobą drzwi na klucz. To dziwne przeczucie, które nie chce jej dać spokoju, będzie musiało wreszcie ucichnąć.

 

Pukanie do drzwi rozlega się trzy dni później i Molly podnosi spojrzenie znad książki, patrząc ze zdziwieniem na zegar (piętnaście po dziesiątej). Marszczy brwi; po chwili wahania idzie do kuchni i z dna szuflady przeznaczonej na bliżej nieokreślone drobiazgi wyciąga puszkę gazu pieprzowego. To pewnie paranoja, ale z drugiej strony codziennie ma do czynienia ze śmiercią, widuje na stołach do sekcji kobiety takie same jak ona. Jeden gaz trzyma w torebce, drugi w pracy, a trzeci w domu, na wszelki wypadek.

Ale kiedy zerka przez judasza, widzi znajomą szpakowatą czuprynę, więc otwiera drzwi z uśmiechem, czując się raczej głupio. A potem dostrzega minę Lestrade'a.

– O mój Boże – mówi z zaskoczeniem. – Kto zginął? Powiedz mi od razu, błagam.

– Nikt nie zginął – odpowiada szybko Greg, po czym krzywi się. – To znaczy... Boże, Molly. Tak strasznie mi przykro. Chryste, nawet tego nie sprawdziłem... nadal spotykasz się z Jamesem Moriartym?

– Nie, zerwaliśmy. Ale czemu... poczekaj, _Jim_ nie żyje?

Greg... Boże, Greg wygląda, jakby ktoś przywalił mu w twarz. Albo jakby miał za moment zwymiotować. Jeśli nie wytłumaczy jej natychmiast, o co chodzi, Molly po prostu to z niego wyciągnie.

– Molly, musimy porozmawiać. Nie możesz go tak dalej nazywać, on... Jezu. Mogę wejść?

– Oczywiście. – Cofa się, żeby go przepuścić. – Greg, co się stało?

Lestrade kręci głową.

– Molly, jest mi tak potwornie, potwornie przykro... przyszedłem tutaj sam, oczywiście, nie potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić, żeby przekazał ci te wieści Anderson albo, broń boże, Sherlock, ale... zrozum, jestem tutaj również jako gliniarz.

– To tylko mały gaz pieprzowy – mówi odruchowo Molly. – Nigdy w życiu go nie użyłam, ale... ale nie o tym chcesz rozmawiać.

– Nie przestawaj nosić ze sobą gazu – odpowiada prędko Greg. – Nigdy, rozumiesz? Chryste, nie wierzę, że ci żadnego nie przyniosłem, dobrze, że sama o tym pomyślałaś. Rozmawiałem z Donovan na temat twojego bezpieczeństwa bitą godzinę, a nie przyszedł nam do głowy zwykły gaz...

– Okej, jestem oficjalnie przerażona. – Chce, żeby zabrzmiało to lekko i żartobliwie, ale mówi prawdę, więc wychodzi raczej drżąco i niepewnie. Greg znowu się krzywi, po czym opada ciężko na kanapę i przeciera twarz dłonią.

– Usiądź, Molly.

To zabawne, co w tym momencie dzieje się z jego głosem, twarzą i postawą: z przyjaciela – bo przyjaźnią się przecież już od dłuższego czasu – zmienia się w przedstawiciela prawa. W jego głosie jest stanowczość, którą zazwyczaj Molly słyszy tylko w trakcie jakiegoś poważnego śledztwa albo sprzeczek z Sherlockiem. Czuje, jak stres podskakuje jej do takiego poziomu, że praktycznie ją paraliżuje. Siada na drugim końcu kanapy i czeka w milczeniu.

– Molly... – zaczyna wreszcie Greg. – Pamiętasz te wybuchy z kilku ostatnich dni, te które były w wiadomościach? Wliczając ten na Baker Street?

– Pamiętam. Co mają ze mną wspólnego?

– Nic. Ale bardzo dużo z Jamesem Moriartym.

Molly mruga; potem mruga jeszcze raz. Greg nie przestaje mówić, ale wszystko wokół robi się nagle za szybkie i za głośne. Molly zawsze zwraca uwagę na szczegóły, ale nie jest Sherlockiem cholernym Holmesem, i spostrzeżenia kilku ostatnich tygodni wirują teraz szaleńczo wokół niej, wszystkie te drobne wskazówki, które sugerowały, że coś jest bardzo nie tak. Obcy blondyn w samochodzie o trzeciej nad ranem, Sebastian, to jak akcent Jima nie dawał sobie rady z niektórymi wyrazami – nostalgia, powiedział nad kawą na ich pierwszym spotkaniu i brzmiało to zupełnie inaczej, dziwnie, ale nie pomyślała... i, o mój Boże, jego oczy na tej ostatniej kolacji, to jak jego palce co chwilę wędrowały do jej nadgarstka, badając puls, a ona uznała to za zbieg okoliczności, głupia, głupia, głupia...

– Molly – rozlega się głos Grega – Molly, słyszysz mnie? – Ale nie słyszy, nie za dobrze. Docierają do niej tylko poszczególne słowa, unoszą się i wirują dookoła – najpierw powoli, potem coraz szybciej – bomba i konsultant kryminalny, John i Sherlock i materiały wybuchowe, coś o muzeum sztuki, o porwanym dziecku i zamordowanej kobiecie, coś o psychopacie, psychopata. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło jej się nic podobnego, takie rozsypanie się świata na kawałeczki; ma mgłę przed oczami, co nie pomaga jej wyprzeć z pamięci rąk Jima, na niej, w niej – i zastanawia się mimowolnie, jak wielu ludzi zginęło przez tego człowieka, którego smak nadal czuje na języku. A jak wielu zabił własnoręcznie? Jej żołądek zaczyna się buntować.

Greg działa w trybie profesjonalisty, gliniarza, nie dotyka jej, siedzi na drugim końcu kanapy, i Molly jest mu za to nieskończenie wdzięczna. Ma ochotę wejść pod prysznic i spędzić tam następne sto lat – ewentualnie od razu zamienić sobie skórę na jakąś nową, nieużywaną. Zastanawia się gorączkowo, których części jej ciała Jim nie dotykał, i nie może zlokalizować żadnych, co jest przerażające – ale nie tak przerażające jak to, co powiedział właśnie Lestrade.

– Co powiedziałeś? – pyta, a Greg mruga z zaskoczeniem. Molly zastanawia się przelotnie, jak długo już tutaj siedzą. – Przed chwilą. Co powiedziałeś?

– Spytałem, czy mnie słyszysz – odpowiada Greg, powoli i ostrożnie, z obiema dłońmi na widoku. – Nie szkodzi, jeśli nie słuchałaś, zdaję sobie sprawę, że to było dużo do...

– Nie – przerywa mu Molly. – Co powiedziałeś wcześniej? Powiedziałeś... Carl Powers, dlaczego? Skąd wziąłeś to nazwisko?

– Och. – Greg unosi brwi. – Jeśli wierzyć Sherlockowi, Carl Powers był pierwszą ofiarą Moriarty'ego. Jakiś dzieciak na basenie, Sherlock domyślił się dzięki butom, nie mam pojęcia, jak... Molly? Molly!

Molly powinna mu odpowiedzieć, tak by nakazywała uprzejmość, zwłaszcza że Greg zadał sobie trud, żeby przyjść do niej i osobiście przekazać wieści. Ale nie może wykrztusić ani słowa. _Pamięta._ Staje jej przed oczami ta scena sprzed lat, z miejskiego basenu, woskowe, ociekające wodą ciało i rozbawione spojrzenie Jima. Jej żołądek już się nie buntuje – po prostu się przewrócił, i Molly ląduje w kuchni, wymiotując do kuchennego zlewu. Co wcale nie pomaga, za to jest upokarzające – ale z drugiej strony, czy jej życie nie jest jednym wielkim upokorzeniem?

Cofa się, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć ani na siebie, ani na Grega i nigdzie nie jest bezpiecznie, bo nawet ciemność pod zaciśniętymi powiekami szepcze ponownie każde słowo Jima i przypomina każdy jego dotyk; jak wiele razy wyjął z kieszeni telefon i wysłał z niego wiadomość – ile osób zginęło w czasie, kiedy siedzieli sobie nad kawą albo kolacją? I był w jej mieszkaniu, chodził z tym oszukanym, nieśmiałym uśmiechem, wszystkie te rzeczy, które miały przypominać jej nią samą, wszystko było aktorstwem, a ona pionkiem w grze...

Dopiero gdy już siedzi na zimnych kuchennych kafelkach, uświadamia sobie, że osunęła się na ziemię.

– Chryste, Molly – dobiega ją gdzieś z oddali zmartwiony głos Lestrade'a. Z jego tonu ulotnił się cały profesjonalny dystans, pozostał tylko jej przyjaciel, Greg. Molly obejmuje się ramionami i podciąga kolana pod brodę, opuszczając głowę.

– Zabije mnie? – Głupie pytanie – oczywiście, że ją zabije. Zamordował tamtą staruszkę tylko dlatego, że wspomniała przez telefon o barwie jego głosu, więc Molly musi być pierwsza na liście. Nie jest idiotką – nawet jeśli ostatnio się tak zachowywała – i nietrudno jej ułożyć resztę puzzli. Zawsze lubiła myśleć, że nie dotyczy jej strach przed śmiercią, że poznała jej tajniki zbyt dobrze, żeby się bać – ale w tym także nie miała racji. Histeryczne pragnienie ukrycia się w mysiej norze przesłania jej pozostałe uczucia.

Ale wtedy Lestrade mówi stanowczo:

– Nie, Molly, nie zabije cię – zupełnie tak, jakby był to niepodważalny wyrok, jakby miał do dyspozycji cały Scotland Yard – i Molly odrobinę się rozluźnia. Niewystarczająco, żeby się uspokoić, nawet o tym nie marzy, ale może złapać oddech, a potem, po kilku chwilach – kolejny. To już coś. Kiedy podnosi wreszcie wzrok, Greg nie wydaje się ani przestraszony, ani skrępowany – wygląda po prostu, jakby było mu przykro, i znowu ma twarz policjanta na służbie. Molly przełyka ślinę i próbuje wziąć się w garść.

– W porządku – mówi, i jej głos trzęsie się i brzmi okropnie, ale przynajmniej może już wykrztusić słowo, co samo w sobie jest sukcesem. – Przepraszam... nic mi nie będzie. Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś.

– Jeśli uważasz, że zostawię cię tutaj samą na noc, to chyba oszalałaś – informuje ją stanowczo Greg. – Jeśli chcesz prywatności, proszę bardzo, mogę nawet całą noc siedzieć na schodach pod drzwiami, ale nawet nie myśl, że zostaniesz bez eskorty policyjnej, dopóki się to wszystko nie uspokoi. I nie przepraszaj. Ani mnie, ani nikogo innego. To nie twoja wina, rozumiesz?

Molly niekoniecznie mu wierzy, ale wie, że Lestrade ma w tym momencie więcej rozsądku, niż ona sama. Nie odpowiada mu, ale też nie odwraca spojrzenia, i po chwili Greg wzdycha i siada obok niej.

– Więc mogę zostać? – pyta ostrożnie. – Przenocuję na kanapie, rzecz jasna. Po prostu twoje bezpieczeństwo jest teraz priorytetem w sprawie... nie, wiesz co? Pieprzyć to. Twoje bezpieczeństwo jest ważne dla mnie. I chyba będziemy musieli ci zrobić szybki kurs obsługi broni palnej. Ale na pewno nie dzisiaj.

– Czemu nie dzisiaj? – pyta Molly słabo. – Mówisz, że ludzie normalnie tak nie wyglądają, jak muszą się nauczyć strzelać?

Greg śmieje się przelotnie, głównie po to, by poprawić jej nastrój, no i jeszcze dlatego, że zwyczajnie jest miłym facetem, A Molly, cóż. Nie jest wyjątkiem i od czasu do czasu potrzebuje zwykłej, ludzkiej uprzejmości – nawet jeśli zbyt często zakochuje się w niewłaściwych facetach. Zabawne, że ludzie oceniają ją przez ten pryzmat i widzą w tym jej słabość; może i jest to słabość, ale w innym znaczeniu, mająca najwięcej wspólnego z chorobliwą potrzebą niezależności. Świadomość, że goni nieosiągalnego króliczka i że nie musi się martwić co będzie, jeśli go w końcu złapie, w pewien przewrotny sposób jest kojąca.

Ale teraz Greg uśmiecha się i jest taki cholernie miły, a Molly jest... zmęczona. Zmęczona i samotna; zawsze była trochę samotna, z taką małą pustką w sercu, po części z własnego wyboru. Ale teraz czuje się pusta wszędzie, a jeśli Greg sam proponuje, że będzie czymś ciepłym, solidnym i bezpiecznym, Molly nie ma zamiaru go powstrzymywać.

Dlatego kiwa głową, nadal nie ufając swojemu głosowi, a Greg uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi i mówi:

– Dziękuję – zupełnie jakby to Molly robiła mu przysługę. Pomaga jej wstać z podłogi i wysyła do łazienki, a później kładzie ją do łóżka, radząc sobie z tym w taki sam sposób, w jaki zawsze radzi sobie ze wszystkim.

Molly wraca do pracy i nikt nie próbuje jej zamordować, wychodzi na zakupy i nikt jej nie napada w supermarkecie, dzwoni do Grega – raz, dwa razy, tak często, jak tylko może – żeby podziękować za uzbrojonych gliniarzy, którzy pilnują, żeby była bezpieczna we własnym domu. Nikt w pracy nie ma pojęcia, co dokładnie się stało, ale Sherlock i John wiedzą. Obaj zasypują ją pytaniami, czy raczej Sherlock pyta, a John próbuje zachować dystans. Molly odpowiada najlepiej, jak tylko może, i usiłuje nadal żyć tak, jak wcześniej.

Ale nie potrafi, w tym cała rzecz. Wszystko wraca do normy, ale z drugiej strony... wcale nie, i Molly zupełnie sobie nie radzi.

Przez kilka pierwszych tygodni dręczą ją koszmary. Widzi plaże z Jimem pojawiającym się na nich jak morski potwór; czasami zamaskowany mężczyzna goni ją po wąskiej alejce, a ściany z obu stron nieubłaganie zbliżają się do siebie. Śni, że leży we własnym łóżku, a Jim wślizguje się pod kołdrę i obejmuje ją ramionami, z dłońmi i wargami pokrytymi krwią, a Molly zrywa się w środku nocy z wrzaskiem, zlana potem. Łapie się na tym, że podskakuje na dźwięk najlżejszych niespodziewanych hałasów i raz, kiedy wzdryga się gwałtownie w środku pytania Sherlocka, John Watson obrzuca ją przenikliwym, oceniającym spojrzeniem, po czym wyciąga Sherlocka z pokoju.

Ale przecież świat nie staje w miejscu, nawet jeśli Molly ma wrażenie, że usuwa jej się spod nóg. I nie wszystko kręci się wokół Jima Moriarty'ego ani Sherlocka Holmesa, a ci dwaj akurat naprawdę są siebie warci. To prawda, co powtarza jej Greg: niczemu nie jest winna, niczego nie zrobiła źle.

Greg mówi jej też inne rzeczy. Sherlock traci zainteresowanie sprawą po niecałych dwóch tygodniach, rzucając obojętnym tonem „On jeszcze wróci" i zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że powoduje u Molly kolejny atak paniki. Ale Scotland Yard nie zawiesza śledztwa. Moriarty wysadził kilka budynków, zamordował kobietę, zaplanował śmierć telewizyjnej celebrytki, porwał czworo ludzi – w tym dziecko – porzucając ich obwieszonych materiałami wybuchowymi. Moriarty znajduje się wysoko na liście poszukiwanych przez Scotland Yard, a Lestrade jest najbardziej zdeterminowanym ze wszystkich gliniarzy.

Nie powinien zdradzać jej szczegółów śledztwa, ale i tak to robi. Ona pewnie nie powinna mówić mu o paralizatorze, który – żeby było zabawniej – dostała od pani Hudson („Moi chłopcy powiedzieli mi, co się ostatnio dzieje, kochanie" powiedziała, wciskając jej paralizator do ręki, kiedy Molly wpadła na Baker Street na przesłuchanie-och-to-znaczy-na-herbatkę. „Coś okropnego! Lepiej być przygotowaną na wszystko!") – i także to robi. Ich porozumienie dodaje jej pewności siebie, jest jakimś punktem zaczepienia w całym tym chaosie; Molly łapie się na tym, że ustawia wewnętrzny kalendarz wedle wizyt Grega, który wślizguje się do kostnicy i z porozumiewawczą miną podsuwa jej plik dokumentów, jakby był jakimś prywatnym szpiegiem. Co jest niedorzeczne, podobnie jak niedorzeczny jest jego wyraz twarzy, kiedy Molly pokazuje mu paralizator: patrzy na nią wtedy, jakby była jakąś bohaterką, jakby był z niej szalenie dumny. Ale nawet jeśli jest niedorzeczne –pomaga. Możliwe, że Molly nie stanęła jeszcze mocno na ziemi, ale przynajmniej trochę się do niej zbliżyła.

Dopiero po miesiącu wszystko się pogarsza.

W Yardzie pojawia się kolejny trop w sprawie Moriarty'ego – a raczej wszyscy sądzą, że w sprawie Moriarty'ego – choć to już trzeci raz, więc Greg podchodzi do sprawy z dystansem, tak przynajmniej twierdzi. Moriarty to jedyny temat ich rozmów; każdy inny wydaje się krępujący i niebezpieczny. Greg nadal nosi obrączkę, a Molly nie pyta, bo chociaż jej poczucie humoru bywa dziwne, to jednak potrafi wyczuć, kiedy warto być taktowną. Pod skórą zaczyna dziać się coś więcej, ale Greg jest żonaty, a Molly przerażona; więc rozmawiają o morderstwach, jedzą przyniesione przez Grega kanapki i jest dobrze. A potem przestaje.

– No, to będę się zbierał, sprawdzić kolejny fałszywy trop – mówi Greg ostatniego z tych dobrych dni. – Życz mi powodzenia. Nie żeby miało to coś zmienić.

– Powodzenia! – woła za nim Molly, po czym wraca do pracy.

A później do jej kostnicy przywożą ciało mężczyzny – postrzał w głowę, żadnych dokumentów, żadnych odcisków palców, drogi garnitur, martwy dopiero od paru godzin. Molly nie zastanawiałaby się nad tym, ale to Lestrade go przywozi, i gdyby Molly była Sherlockiem Holmesem, o tym że mężczyznę zastrzelił Greg powiedziałaby jej jakaś miniaturowa wskazówka: ślad prochu na dłoni, kropelka krwi na kołnierzu. Mogłaby spojrzeć na inspektora i natychmiast odtworzyć całą scenę jak film.

Ale Molly nie jest Sherlockiem Holmesem. Molly jest kobietą żyjącą ze śmierci, i chociaż te rzeczy, które zobaczyłby Sherlock Holmes są dla niej niedostrzegalne, inne zauważa. Greg wygląda jak policjant, który właśnie zastrzelił człowieka na służbie, ale jednak... niezupełnie – jest coś specyficznego w jego postawie i sposobie, w jaki zaciska zęby. Martwy mężczyzna jest niewątpliwie jednym z ludzi Moriarty'ego – ci z usuniętymi liniami papilarnymi zazwyczaj są – i Greg unika jej spojrzenia, ale nie ze wstydu, ani nie ze strachu, wygląda to bardziej na... rezygnację?

Molly patrzy na martwe ciało z czaszką przeszytą kulą – pojedynczy strzał, oddany by zabić – i myśli Zastrzelił tego mężczyznę z wściekłości. Zastrzelił go dla mnie.

Przez jedną sekundę – która wydaje się trwać bardzo, bardzo długo – Molly jest, niech bogowie mają ją w opiece, szczęśliwa. Ta kropla szczęścia jest, co prawda, porządnie owinięta poczuciem winy i wstydem, bo nie powinna jej czuć, nikogo nie powinna uszczęśliwiać czyjaś śmierć. Zastanawia się (nie po raz pierwszy), czy osobowością dyssocjalną można się zarazić drogą płciową, co jest niedorzeczne, ale z drugiej strony, nikt chyba jeszcze nie zrobił porządnych badań... Być może Molly została już na zawsze skażona, skazana na spędzenie reszty życia na powolnym popadaniu w obłęd.

Ale to by nie wyjaśniało przypadku Gregory'ego Lestrade'a, któremu trzęsą się ręce i który szura niespokojnie butami po posadzce. Spotykają się spojrzeniem i Lestrade wygląda tak, jak Molly się czuje – jakby było mu niedobrze – i wszystkiego jest za dużo, jest tyle rzeczy, które Molly chce powiedzieć, ale nie może, tyle tropów i wskazówek, z których każda prowadzi do Grega. Grega z jego ślubną obrączką i śladami prochu na skórze, tego samego prochu, który znajdą dzisiaj podczas sekcji zwłok. W którym dokładnie momencie życie Molly zostało tak absolutnie przewrócone do góry nogami? W tej sytuacji jest za wiele wątków, za wiele znaków, za wiele części ich osobowości, których trzeba się bać, i Molly nie wie, jak sobie z tym poradzić...

...ale zna kogoś, kto wie.

 

Kiedy Molly zakochuje się w Sherlocku po raz drugi, jest znacznie gorzej – bo robi to świadomie.

Rzecz w tym, że teraz wie lepiej. Niby wiedziała też za pierwszym razem, ale tylko w ten niepoważny „ogarnij się, głupia" sposób, jaki zna każdy, kto pada ofiarą nieodwzajemnionego uczucia. Ale teraz... teraz Molly wie o Johnie; widzi to, czego nie dostrzega nawet Sherlock, a po jej doświadczeniach sprzed tygodni detektyw nie powinien być dla niej ani trochę pociągający. Jego intelekt powinien ją przerażać, jego gruboskórność i kompletne poświęcenie pracy kryminalnej – denerwować. Molly niby jest zbyt inteligentna, żeby zachowywać się tak głupio, zbyt doświadczona, żeby znowu pakować się w tak paskudną sytuację, ale może obłędem faktycznie można się zarazić.

Więc ponownie zakochuje się w Sherlocku, ignorując fakt, że wiecznie omija ją spojrzeniem i traktuje jak powietrze. Nawet jest mu za to wdzięczna, bo gdyby okazał choć cień zainteresowania, pewnie od razu uciekłaby w popłochu, obawiając się, że ktoś znów próbuje uczynić z niej pionek w grze. Tak samo ucieka przed Lestradem, który jest przecież dobrym facetem, dobrym człowiekiem; pociesza ją tylko to, że Lestrade wydaje się w równym stopniu unikać jej. Przestaje zaglądać w porze obiadowej, Molly przestaje wysyłać mu wiadomości, i – oboje rozumiejąc się bez słów – z daleka omijają temat Moriarty'ego. Czasami widuje Lestrade'a w szpitalu, kiedy przyjeżdża przejrzeć wyniki autopsji albo przypilnować Johna i Sherlocka; i Molly woli myśleć o Sherlocku i jego niesamowitym geniuszu, o wszystkich rzeczach, przez które nigdy nie będzie go mieć, niż dostrzegać nowe zmarszczki wokół oczu Grega.

Półtora miesiąca po incydencie z zastrzelonym mężczyzną spotyka się z Sally. Wie że to kiepski pomysł – Sally zaprasza ją na piwo po tym, jak jest świadkiem kolejnego krępującego incydentu z Sherlockiem w roli głównej i Molly doskonale wie, co od niej usłyszy. Cholera, bardzo możliwe, że podświadomie chce to usłyszeć; wie że nie jest z nią najlepiej i że potrzebuje jakiejś pomocy i porady, a nie ma pojęcia, kogo poprosić, ani nawet jak wyrazić ten fakt słowami.

Mimo wszystko to zły pomysł, bo chociaż Sally Donovan jest dobrym słuchaczem oraz zabawną i bystrą dziewczyną, to czasami bywa okrutna. Molly wie o tym od samego początku, bo ludzi wcale nietrudno przejrzeć – czy to martwych, czy żywych – i podejrzewa, że Sally zrobiła się taka szorstka, bo nie miała innego wyjścia; i że zachowuje się tak z konieczności, a nie z wyboru, ale nigdy nie zbliżyły się do siebie na tyle, by Molly mogła zapytać ją o to otwarcie. Sally jest dobrą dziewczyną – przez większość czasu – i zgodnie z przewidywaniami już na początku spotkania pochyla się do przodu, patrząc na Molly przenikliwie.

– No dobra – zaczyna – powiem to wprost. Jeśli znowu ci się zaczęło to z Sherlockiem...

– Możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? – wpada jej w słowo Molly, stwierdzając nagle, że odeszła jej ochota na zwierzenia. – Po prostu... słuchaj, to nic ważnego, pogadajmy o czymś innym.

– I co, zrobi się ważne, jak już znajdziemy cię martwą w jakimś zaułku? – prycha Sally, unosząc ręce z irytacją. – Na litość boską, Molly, naprawdę sądziłam, że jesteś mądrzejsza, zwłaszcza po...

– Nie słucham cię – przerywa znowu Molly. – To się wcale nie dzieje. Wcale o tym nie rozmawiamy.

– Musisz wreszcie spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy, Molly. A prawda jest taka, że ten koleś to świr. Nieważne, co sądzi Lestrade, nieważne, co sądzi John pieprzony Watson, Holmes jest świrem i zawsze nim będzie. Boże, czuję się tak, jakbym musiała to powtarzać po sto razy dziennie, i wiesz co? Jeśli dalej chcesz się zadawać z kryminalistami i mordercami...

– To był wypadek – syczy Molly, dotknięta do żywego. – Chryste, dlaczego musisz być zawsze taka...

– Szczera? – wpada jej w słowo Sally. – Rozsądna? Pomyśl, Molly: co się stanie, jeśli Holmes pewnego dnia znudzi się samym rozwiązywaniem spraw? Co się stanie, jak spojrzy wtedy na ciebie i zobaczy na twoim czole wypisane „potencjalna dobrowolna ofiara"?

– On wcale taki nie jest – protestuje odruchowo Molly, co – oczywiście – powtarzałaby również, gdyby taki był, ale nic lepszego nie wpada jej do głowy. Ten rodzaj upokorzenia jest najmniej bolesny i lepszy niż Przynajmniej to znajome albo I tak zawsze spodziewam się najgorszego albo To nie tak, że ja naprawdę chcę go zdobyć. Jest znacznie mniej bolesne od prawdy, bo Molly zna prawdę, nawet jeśli codziennie próbuje jej unikać w lustrze. Tak właściwie, Sally, tego napisu na czole nie zrobiłam sama, tylko od zawsze tam był, więc czemu się nie odpierdolisz i nie dasz mi oszaleć w spokoju?

– Jeśli naprawdę tak uważasz, jesteś idiotką – informuje ją Sally. – Tak samo jak Lestrade.

– Ani słowa o Gregu! – wybucha Molly, nagle rozwścieczona. – Jeśli chcesz mnie nazywać idiotką, proszę bardzo. Naprawdę myślisz, że jestem ślepa, Sally? Nie sądzę, żeby Sherlock był świrem, ale przecież doskonale wiem, że nie mam u niego szans. Jezu, ja nawet nie chcę mieć u niego szans... wiesz co? Pieprzyć to, okej, na mój temat możesz mówić co ci się tylko podoba, ale nie mieszaj w to Grega. Naprawdę tak cię denerwuje to, że ktoś jest dostatecznie dobry, żeby w każdym dostrzec coś pozytywnego? Czy tak okropnie mieć szefa ufającego komuś, kto – zaczekaj, a właśnie! – rozwiązuje wam połowę spraw i regularnie ratuje tyłki? Fakt, ciężko go znieść i tak, okej, przyznaję, momentami zachowuje się strasznie, ale to Greg się z nim użera, a nie ty, więc... więc po prostu przestań komentować!

Sally gapi się na nią z otwartymi ze zdumienia ustami. Problem w tym, że... cóż, nie dokładnie na nią, raczej wbija spojrzenie w punkt tuż nad jej głową, i Molly nie musi się nawet odwracać, żeby wiedzieć, co się zaraz wydarzy. I nie myli się – za jej plecami stoi Greg, patrząc tak, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu, i cóż... na tym właśnie polega przewaga Sherlocka. Przy Sherlocku Molly cały czas spodziewa się najgorszego upokorzenia, jest na nie przygotowana psychicznie – a teraz nie ma żadnego pomysłu, co ze sobą zrobić, więc spontanicznie stawia na ucieczkę.

Dopiero kiedy wypada na zewnątrz, na grudniowy mróz, uświadamia sobie, że zostawiła kurtkę w środku. Klnie pod nosem, rozciera ramiona żeby się rozgrzać i zastanawia przelotnie, czy zdąży złapać taksówkę, zanim zamarznie na śmierć. Nie ma czasu się przekonać, bo dosłownie sekundę później z baru wypada Greg, wołając:

– Molly! Molly, na litość boską, poczekaj, nie ucie... och.

– Cześć – mówi Molly. – Właśnie miałam zamiar, no wiesz... złapać taksówkę... iść do domu, spać, wiesz, jutro praca...

– Chryste, przecież ty zaraz zamarzniesz – mówi Lestrade zdejmując płaszcz i zarzucając go jej na ramiona, zupełnie jakby nic się przed chwilą nie stało, jakby Molly wcale nie zrobiła z siebie koncertowej kretynki. – Może byś zainwestowała w kurtkę? Wiesz że już prawie Boże Narodzenie? Nie możesz tak chodzić po dworze, rozchorujesz się.

– Mam kurtkę – odpowiada Molly, wbijając wzrok w chodnik. – Tylko... zostawiłam ją w środku. Dziękuję i, i zapomnijmy o tym, po prostu wrócę i...

– Lepiej nie – przerywa jej Lestrade rozbawionym głosem. – Od lat nikt poza mną nie odezwał się do Sally w taki sposób. Jeśli tam teraz wrócisz, może próbować cię zabić.

– Racja, nie miałabym z nią szans.

– Żartujesz? – Ton Lestrade'a jest ciepły i pogodny, tak jak zwykle, tak jak podczas tych popołudni w kostnicy i wieczornych esemesów o kryminalistach na wolności. – Ja bym stawiał na ciebie. Po prostu nie chcę stracić dobrego gliniarza, zrobisz to dla mnie?

– Postaram się – odpowiada Molly i dalej patrzy na ziemię, nie wiedząc co jeszcze powiedzieć. Greg wzdycha z rezygnacją i trąca ją lekko w ramię.

– Hej, Mols... Molly. Daj spokój. Naprawdę nic się nie stało. Powinienem ci zresztą podziękować, właśnie po to wybiegłem, żeby ci podziękować, wiesz? Od wieków nikt się za mną nie ujął, i zawsze mi się wydawało, że tego nie potrzebuję, ale... czasem potrzebuję, jak każdy. Więc proszę, przestań się zachowywać tak, jakbym miał zaraz zacząć się z ciebie nabijać albo coś, bo... Molly, to było po prostu miłe. Dzięki.

To chyba ostatnia rzecz, której się z jego strony spodziewała. Podnosi wreszcie wzrok na uśmiechniętą twarz Grega, który wyciąga ręce, otulając ją szczelniej swoim płaszczem. Molly odpowiada na jego uśmiech z wahaniem, ale przestaje się bać i przypomina sobie, że właśnie to najbardziej lubi w Gregu – jego otwartość i jego ciepło.

– Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Greg, co jest, o rany, bardzo szerokim pytaniem. Molly decyduje się odpowiedzieć szczerością na szczerość.

– Nie wszystko – przyznaje. – Ale w końcu się poukłada. I nie mam ochoty o tym rozmawiać. A jak u ciebie?

– Tak samo – odpowiada z namysłem Greg. – Tak, mam wrażenie, że w tym wypadku płyniemy na jednej łódce. Ale przynajmniej zbliżają się święta, no nie? Zawsze można się pocieszyć, że nie jesteśmy jedynymi nieszczęsnymi ofermami na tej planecie.

Ma rację, i Molly ma ochotę się roześmiać.

– Planujesz coś?

– Przejadę się do Dorset, chyba – mówi pogodnie Lestrade, machając na taksówkę. – A ty?

– Może pojadę do siostry. – Molly krzywi się odruchowo – długi weekend w Guildford niekoniecznie pokrywa się z jej definicją dobrej zabawy. – A może zostanę tutaj, nie wiem. Mamy jeszcze tydzień, żeby zdecydować, prawda?

– No jasne. – Taksówka zatrzymuje się i Greg otwiera drzwi, uśmiechając się do Molly, która wsuwa się do środka. Dopiero kiedy widzi, jak Greg zaciąga rękawy swetra na dłonie, uświadamia sobie, że wciąż jest w jego płaszczu.

– Och, przepraszam! – rzuca, próbując prędko go z siebie ściągnąć. – Już ci oddaję, zaczekaj...

– Wiesz co? – przerywa jej Greg. – Zatrzymaj go. Niech to będzie świąteczny prezent. I tak ma już swoje lata. A ty nie masz jak nadużyć pozycji w Scotland Yardzie, żeby któryś z podwładnych pobiegł do domu przynieść ci inny płaszcz.

– Czego, oczywiście, nigdy w życiu byś nie zrobił – dodaje z uśmiechem Molly.

– Oczywiście – zgadza się Greg. – Jestem porządnym gliniarzem. Wyślę cały oddział. – Molly zaczyna się śmiać, a Greg pochyla do przodu, opiera ramieniem o dach samochodu i przesuwa dłonią po włosach. – Jedź do domu, dobrze? Ja wrócę do środka i odzyskam twoją kurtkę, o ile Sally nie pogryzła jej jeszcze ze złości. Ktoś ci ją jutro podrzuci do pracy.

– Dobrze – mówi Molly i dodaje: – Dziękuję ci, Greg. – Brzmi to zbyt poważnie na zwykłą wdzięczność za pożyczenie płaszcza, brzmi jak szalona wdzięczność za wszystko, za policję, która nadal pilnuje jej domu, za tę noc, której przyszedł powiedzieć jej o Moriartym, za mężczyznę z czaszką przeszytą kulą. Najwyraźniej cokolwiek Molly zrobi dzisiejszego wieczora, jest skazana na to, żeby się wygłupić.

Na krótką chwilę szczera i przyjazna twarz Grega zamienia się w tę drugą, wykończoną, której Molly nie powinna zauważyć. Mruga i wyraz twarzy znika, zastąpiony przez normalny pogodny uśmiech, który, chwileczkę, chyba jest odrobinę wymuszony. Molly wpatruje się w niego, chcąc odgadnąć, co się dzieje.

– To ja dziękuję _tobie_ – mówi inspektor z równie przesadną szczerością, po czym zatrzaskuje drzwi.

 

Następne popołudnie Molly spędza na świątecznych zakupach na Covent Garden. Nawet bardziej niż rok wcześniej żałuje, że nie zrobiła ich zawczasu; ulice tętnią życiem, między ludźmi ledwie można się przecisnąć, a Molly nie przepada za tłumem, zwłaszcza od czasów Moriarty'ego. Wie, jak łatwo można się w nim ukryć; pierwsze dwadzieścia minut trzyma się blisko ścian i kurczowo ściska torebkę, tak wyczulona na otoczenie, że zaczynają ją boleć oczy.

Po dwudziestu minutach spotyka ją nieoczekiwany dar losu pod postacią kogoś, kto najwyraźniej zamierza ją okraść. Molly od początku widzi śledzącego ją mężczyznę i obserwuje go kątem oka, a kiedy złodziej zbliża się za bardzo, Molly obraca się płynnie i pokazuje mu błysk paralizatora w rozchylonej torebce. Trwa to mniej niż pięć sekund i kieszonkowiec natychmiast wtapia się z powrotem w tłum, równocześnie zdumiony i przerażony. _To ja jestem tym, co kryje się w tłumie_ , myśli Molly, co natychmiast poprawia jej humor.

Kupuje siostrze wyjściową sukienkę, której ta nigdy nie założy, oraz pasującą do niej parę butów: strój, który aż krzyczy _całonocna impreza_ – oczywiste przeciwieństwo dla _wykształcona, poważna mężatka z dziećmi, z pięknym przestronnym domem w Guildford_ ; to trochę złośliwe, ale Molly wie, że sama dostanie w zamian kupony na weekend w spa, których z braku czasu też nigdy nie wykorzysta, co zagłusza jej wyrzuty sumienia. Dla szwagra wybiera w sklepie z antykami teczkę z granatowej skóry – będzie pasować do szkoły, w której uczy. Z dzieciakami jest trudniej; w końcu kupuje siostrzenicy zestaw książek Tamory Pierce, a jej bratu skomplikowaną drewnianą układankę.

Chce odwdzięczyć się pani Hudson za paralizator, więc wędruje po sklepach, próbując znaleźć coś odpowiedniego. Dłuższą chwilę zastanawia się nad piękną, misterną ozdobą okienną, ale uznaje że to niezbyt udany prezent dla kogoś, kto dzieli dom z Johnem i Sherlockiem, więc zamiast tego kupuje parę wygłuszających hałas słuchawek. Wybiera też kilka drobiazgów dla znajomych z pracy: etui na okulary dla Stamforda, okrągłą puszkę na popcorn dla technicznych, którzy przez ostatnie parę miesięcy byli dla niej szczególnie mili – i uświadamia sobie, że świetnie się bawi.

Tak świetnie, że postanawia poszukać też czegoś dla Sherlocka i Johna. Ale co można podarować jednemu facetowi, który wie wszystko o wszystkim i drugiemu, który za nim łazi i go za to chwali? Po jakimś czasie jej uwagę przyciąga jedna z wystaw. Przystaje i spogląda przez przykurzoną szybę, za którą leży szalik i para rękawiczek, a kiedy wchodzi do środka, całe miejsce natychmiast kojarzy jej się z Gregiem – przytłumione kolory i ciepłe światło – i Greg zdecydowanie jest osobą, która doceni porządną parę skórzanych rękawiczek i pasujący do płaszcza szalik.

– Ile kosztują? – pyta, i mimo że cena jest wyższa niż się spodziewała, mówi: – Poproszę.

 

Panika dopada ją dopiero cztery dni później, podczas rozmowy ze znajomą z pracy, która zastanawia się, co podarować na święta chłopakowi.

– To znaczy wiesz – paple Angie, owijając kosmyk włosów wokół palca – chodzimy ze sobą dopiero od paru tygodni... – Angie jest jedną tych osób, które potrafią mówić wyłącznie o sobie; obojętnie, czy interesujesz się ich życiem, czy nie. Molly szczerze jej nie znosi, ale teraz, skoro zaczęły rozmowę, ciężko będzie ją spławić. Kiwa uprzejmie głową, parafując kolejne papiery, i stara się nie słuchać zbyt uważnie.

– No więc wiesz, jakoś tak nie wiem... Muszę mu w ogóle kupować prezent? To znaczy wiem, że coś tam muszę mu dać, ale z drugiej strony to nie wiem nawet, czy będę chciała to dalej ciągnąć... To może jakiś kreatywny seks? Kolacja? Och, sama nie wiem.

I nagle Molly przypomina sobie o czekającym w jej mieszkaniu prezencie, opakowanym już w piękny czerwony papier ze wstążeczką, bo... na litość boską, Greg jest żonaty, właściwie nie rozmawiali ze sobą od miesięcy i co on sobie pomyśli? Że Molly chce przez to powiedzieć _Dzięki za płaszcz, to było miłe z twojej strony?_ Czy _Zobaczyłam je na wystawie i pomyślałam o tobie, wesołych świąt?_ A może raczej _Postanowiłam dać ci to zamiast kreatywnego seksu albo kolacji, deklarując tym samym, że mam wobec ciebie poważne zamiary, z których nawet nie zdawałam sobie sprawy?_ Chryste, to by było naprawdę krępujące, i to nie w ten z góry określony, przewidywalny sposób, co z Sherlockiem. Raczej jak ta scena, którą zrobiła w barze, tylko bardziej oficjalnie, i gorzej.

– Postawiłabym na kolację – mówi do Angie. A kiedy następnego poranka John Watson zagaduje ją „Och, nawiasem mówiąc, zapraszamy do nas jutro parę osób, wpadniesz?", wygląda to na perfekcyjne rozwiązanie, więc Molly wymienia kartkę i pisze na niej „Wesołych świąt, Sherlock. Buziaki, Molly xxx".

 

Pierwsza rzecz, która na świątecznej imprezie idzie poważnie nie tak: jest na niej Greg. Molly dostrzega go kątem oka i specjalnie nie patrzy w jego stronę, bo, słodki Jezu, _ma na sobie jego płaszcz_. Naprawdę wcale nie miała zamiaru go zakładać, chciała wybrać jedno ze swoich okryć – ale wszystkie były za krótkie albo za długie, żeby dobrze wyglądać z sukienką (mała czarna z parą dopasowanych kolczyków, strój który zawsze sprawia, że Molly czuje się atrakcyjna). A płaszcz Grega miał idealną długość, poza tym był ciepły i w szkocką kratę, która ładnie komponowała się z prostotą sukienki.

No cóż. Może po prostu myślała, że to jedyna okazja, żeby założyć płaszcz bez ryzyka, że Greg ją w nim zobaczy, więc, Boże, będzie po prostu musiała skupić spojrzenie na Sherlocku, udając że wcale nie jest zażenowana.

– To jak, świąteczne drinki? – zagaduje, zastanawiając się usilnie, co zrobić, żeby uciec stąd jak najprędzej.

– Chyba ich nie unikniemy – odpowiada Sherlock, co raczej nie pomaga. Molly nadal wbija w niego spojrzenie – jest bez wątpienia przystojny, więc to niezbyt dobre posunięcie, jak zwykle; ta jej nieszczęsna skłonność do zadurzeń również nie pomaga.

Oczywiście w tym momencie Greg dotyka jej ramienia i pyta, czy chce się czegoś napić, co jest jak cholerne porażenie prądem. To druga rzecz, która idzie nie tak: dłoń Grega na jej skórze i to, że inspektor idzie do kuchni, żeby przynieść jej kieliszek wina. W Molly kłębią się dwa różne zestawy uczuć, przez co trudno jej myśleć, zwłaszcza że połowy z nich nie potrafi zinterpretować.

Mówi pani Hudson beznadziejny, nieprzemyślany żart – złe posunięcie numer trzy – i bierze od Grega kieliszek.

– Nie spodziewałam się, że cię tu zastanę – mówi szczerze; najlepszą rzeczą w Gregu jest to, że obojętnie, jak bardzo Molly jest zdenerwowana i onieśmielona, zawsze łatwo się z nim rozmawia. – Nie miałeś jechać do Dorset?

– Jedziemy jutro rano – odpowiada Greg. – Z żoną. Wróciliśmy do siebie, już jest w porządku. – Jego uśmiech jest... dziwny, niby szczęśliwy, ale niepewny, jeszcze przed tym, jak Sherlock otwiera usta.

– Nie, nie, twoja żona nadal sypia z wuefistą. – Głos Sherlocka jest znudzony, jakby to wszystko było trywialne i nieważne, a Molly widzi, jak w ciągu kilku sekund przez twarz Grega przemyka seria uczuć: od zaskoczenia, przez rezygnację i zrozumienie, aż do przejmującego smutku. To już czwarta rzecz, która idzie bardzo źle, i Molly paple dalej, próbując odwrócić uwagę towarzystwa od Lestrade'a, dać mu chwilę na wzięcie się w garść.

Cała sprawa z prezentem niby jest po prostu piątą rzeczą, która idzie źle, ale... no cóż, ona idzie tak źle, że przejdzie do historii.

– Z pewnością zauważyliście – zaczyna Sherlock, a Molly od razu coś się przewraca w żołądku – idealnie zapakowany prezent na samym wierzchu? Pozostałe byle jak, ale ten jest dla kogoś szczególnego, nieprawdaż? Papier w kolorze szminki, podświadoma zbieżność albo celowa zachęta, tak czy inaczej, pannie Hooper miiiiłość w głowie! O poważnych zamiarach dobitnie świadczy przygotowany dla niego prezent, na pewno ma zamiar spotkać się z nim dzisiaj, i spójrzcie tylko na ten strój i makijaż. Wyraźnie próbuje zrekompensować niewielki rozmiar ust i biu...

I przerywa, patrząc na kartkę z przerażeniem. Molly czuje się tak, jakby miała się rozpłakać tu i teraz, i wcale nie dlatego, że Sherlock znów ją upokarza – do tego przecież przywykła – ale dlatego że ma rację. Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, nie miała pojęcia, ile ten prezent może powiedzieć o jej intencjach. Rzeczywiście spędziła nad nim sporo czasu, dokładnie wygładzając rogi i poprawiając wstążeczkę, i dopiero na sam koniec spanikowała i zmieniła kartkę bo Angie – Angie, ze wszystkich ludzi! – zasiała w niej ziarenko niepokoju. Prezent taki jak ten sugerował poważne zamiary, wysyłał wiadomość, której Molly nie była jeszcze gotowa wysłać, nie była nawet gotowa przyznać się przed samą sobą. A to jest bardzo dobry, bardzo miły, bardzo żonaty facet. I sytuacji nie zmienia to, że dała ten prezent Sherlockowi, bo zapakowała go dla Grega.

– Zawsze mówisz takie okropne rzeczy – rzuca, świadoma tego jak załamuje się jej głos i tego, że Greg stoi tuż za nią, ale nie może się powstrzymać, bo co ona właściwie robiła do tej pory, jak mogła traktować tę sytuację jako coś bezpiecznego, coś kojącego? Sherlock jest zwykłym okrutnym dupkiem, i kiedy Molly dodaje: – za każdym razem, zawsze, zawsze – mówi raczej do siebie niż do kogokolwiek innego.

A potem ten sukinsyn prosi ją o wybaczenie i całuje w policzek, jakby... jakby wyświadczał jej przysługę, jakby był to z jego strony nie wiadomo jak uprzejmy gest. Molly ma dość. Ma tego wszystkiego serdecznie dość i otwiera usta, żeby wreszcie porządnie się odciąć, powiedzieć coś gorzkiego, niepasującego do okazji ale zdecydowanie pasującego do wszystkiego, co Sherlock kiedykolwiek do niej powiedział, do każdej uszczypliwości, każdego bezdusznego, okrutnego słowa...

– i dokładnie w tym momencie, zupełnie nie wiadomo skąd, w pokoju rozlega się kobiecy jęk.

– Och! – rzuca Molly – och, nie! Nie, to nie byłam ja, to... – bo to, to jest zdecydowanie wisienka na czubku całego upokorzenia, przekonanie tego faceta, że strasznie jej się podoba bycie workiem treningowym – ale Sherlock nie wydaje się zaskoczony.

– Nie – przerywa jej. – To ja.

Molly wykrztusza z siebie Co?! dokładnie w momencie, w którym Greg rzuca O mój Boże, naprawdę?

W końcu okazuje się, że ten dźwięk to sygnał komórki; dwie minuty później Sherlock zamyka się w sypialni i nie chce wyjść, a po kolejnych dwudziestu Molly i Greg dostają niemal równoczesne telefony, wzywające ich do pracy. Wsiadają razem do taksówki, każde wbijając nieszczęśliwe spojrzenie w szybę po swojej stronie, ale kiedy stają pod budynkiem Scotland Yardu, Greg odwraca się jeszcze do niej i z uśmiechem zatrzymuje w otwartych drzwiach samochodu.

– Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć – zaczyna cicho – że wyglądasz w tym płaszczu o wiele lepiej niż ja. I twoja sukienka... Nawet Sherlock Holmes nie zawsze ma rację, Molly. Wesołych świąt.

Taksówka rusza i dopiero wtedy Molly – w drodze do kostnicy, w noc wigilijną – pozwala sobie na cichy płacz.

W ramach postanowienia noworocznego znajduje psychoterapeutę.

Co, jak uświadamia sobie po dwóch spotkaniach, powinna była zrobić już po tej nocy, kiedy dowiedziała się prawdy o Jimie. Po czterech sesjach dochodzi do wniosku, że właściwie przydałoby jej się to już całe lata wcześniej, po śmierci Carla Powersa. Historia jej życia jest zapisana krwią i chlorowaną wodą, długa lista niespełnionych oczekiwań – zarówno jej wobec życia, jak i innych ludzi wobec niej. A Molly wreszcie postanawia to zmienić.

Oczywiście nadal robi w większości to, co robiła wcześniej; życie nie zatrzymuje się w miejscu w chwili, w której zdecydujesz, że potrzebna ci pomoc, by je poukładać. Żałuje, że nie wiedziała o tym wcześniej – może wtedy niektóre decyzje okazałyby się łatwiejsze. Z doktorem Finchleyem spotyka się raz w tygodniu. Rozmawiają o Sherlocku, Jimie i Gregu, a potem, wreszcie, o Florze i rodzicach. Doktor Finchley jest uważny i uprzejmy; mówiąc o Jimie używa słowa trauma, o Sherlocku – podświadomość. Radzi też Molly, żeby zrobiła sobie przerwę, zanim wplącze się w związek z kimkolwiek innym.

Greg wyjeżdża z żoną na wakacje, żeby ratować małżeństwo, i trzeciego dnia Molly dostaje o drugiej nad ranem esemesa Masz czasami tak, że dalej próbujesz, chociaż już nawet nie pamiętasz, po co? Molly oddzwania natychmiast i rozmawiają przez kilka godzin; głos Grega załamuje się dwa razy, a Molly cieszy się, że umie być jego przyjaciółką. Gdzieś w głębi nadal czuje coś więcej – to samo, co zawsze – ale doktor Finchley zapewnia ją, że to w porządku; nie ma się do niczego zmuszać, ma działać wtedy, kiedy będzie gotowa. Molly jest zaskoczona, jak bardzo zmienia się perspektywa, kiedy wycofuje się i patrzy na to wszystko z dystansu.

Jeszcze bardziej gotowa jest być jego przyjaciółką dwa tygodnie później, kiedy wraca do pracy po przerwie obiadowej i znajduje w skrzynce mailowej coś zupełnie niespodziewanego.

Od: S. Donovan  
Do: Molly Hooper, John Watson  
Temat: Fwd: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Nieźli z was detektywi

Błagam... Zajmijcie się tym, zanim wyprzedzi was ta zgraja. Sally

Od: S. Anderson  
Do: S. Donovan, J. Algar, S. Hopkins, C. Bradstreet, A. Jones, P. Youghal (...)  
Temat: Nieźli z was detektywi

Ludzie, czy jestem jedyną osobą, która zauważyła, że szef nocuje w biurze?

Od: S. Donovan  
Do: S. Anderson, S. Donovan, J. Algar, S. Hopkins, C. Bradstreet, A. Jones, P. Youghal (...)  
Temat: Re: Nieźli z was detektywi

Nie Anderson nie jesteś, boże święty, byś miał trochę taktu człowieku.

Od: J. Algar  
Do: S. Donovan, S. Anderson, S. Donovan, S. Hopkins, C. Bradstreet, A. Jones, P. Youghal (...)  
Temat: Re: Re: Nieźli z was detektywi

takt czy nie takt, ja tez zauwazylem. myslicie, ze tym razem sprawa jest powazniejsza? wspolczucie wspolczuciem, ale niech to lepiej bedzie ostatni raz, bo mam juz potad miliona nadgodzin i kolejnego walkowania nierozwiazanych spraw

Od: S. Hopkins  
Do: S. Anderson, S. Donovan, J. Algar, C. Bradstreet, A. Jones, P. Youghal (...)  
Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Nieźli z was detektywi

No dokładnie.

Od: C. Bradstreet  
Do: S. Anderson, S. Donovan, J. Algar, S. Hopkins, A. Jones, P. Youghal (...)  
Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Nieźli z was detektywi

podpisuję się

Od: A. Jones  
Do: S. Anderson, S. Donovan, J. Algar, S. Hopkins, C. Bradstreet, P. Youghal (...)  
Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Nieźli z was detektywi

Ja też

Od: P. Youghal  
Do: S. Anderson, S. Donovan, J. Algar, S. Hopkins, C. Bradstreet, A. Jones (...)  
Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Nieźli z was detektywi

Wypiję za to.

Od: S. Donovan  
Do: S. Anderson, J. Algar, S. Hopkins, C. Bradstreet, A. Jones, P. Youghal (...)  
Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Nieźli z was detektywi

NO KURWA MAĆ, uspokójcie się, zwierzęta!

Jones, Bradstreet, Algers i Anderson – macie co innego do roboty, więc może przestaniecie pieprzyć i zajmiecie się pracą? Dzięki.

Od: S. Anderson  
Do: S. Donovan, J. Algar, S. Hopkins, C. Bradstreet, A. Jones, P. Youghal (...)  
Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Nieźli z was detektywi

Jezu, Sally... Przepraszam.

Molly dłuższą chwilę przygląda się przekierowanym mailom, po czym wychodzi z pracy godzinę wcześniej i idzie prosto do Scotland Yardu. Na miejscu zastaje już Johna Watsona, który stoi za szybą gabinetu Grega. Ręce ma skrzyżowane na piersiach, przez zamknięte drzwi słychać echo jego głosu – przyciszonego i pełnego zrozumienia. Molly nabiera tchu, po czym naciska klamkę i wsuwa się do środka.

– Emm, cześć – zaczyna. – Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam, byłam w pobliżu i tak sobie tylko pomyślałam, że wpadnę... Wszystko w porządku?

Greg podnosi spojrzenie i nagle wygląda tak, jakby ktoś mu przeciął wszystkie sznurki na raz: Molly nie przypuszczała nawet, że takie rzeczy zdarzają się żywym ludziom. Wszystko się załamuje – jego mina, jego postawa – i Greg opuszcza głowę, zaciskając jedną dłoń na włosach, a drugą zasłaniając twarz. Molly czuje, jak mięknie w niej coś, o czym nawet nie wiedziała, że istnieje.

– Greg, co się stało? – pyta, i zaskakuje ją troska we własnym głosie. John najwyraźniej też ją słyszy i zamiera, patrząc na Molly ze zdumieniem.

– Och. Dobrze – mówi po krótkiej chwili. – Okej. W takim razie zostawię was samych, tak? Tak, dobrze... No to zobaczymy się później, Greg. Na razie!

Po czym pospiesznie opuszcza gabinet, z zakłopotaniem, ale wyraźnie w dobrej intencji. Normalnie Molly byłaby skrępowana, ale nie w tym momencie. W tym momencie w gabinecie widzi kiepsko pochowane ubrania z całego tygodnia, na twarzy inspektora dwudniowy zarost, pod jego oczami cienie i pięść nadal zaciśniętą we włosach – i ma na głowie ważniejsze sprawy niż swoje skrępowanie. Nigdy nie widziała go w takim stanie, co jest, prawdę mówiąc, szokujące. Z jakiegoś powodu – w końcu jako inspektor policji musiał widzieć straszne, niewyobrażalnie okropne rzeczy – założyła, że nic nie jest w stanie tak go załamać.

Ale to głupie, uświadamia sobie Molly, podchodząc bliżej i przysiadając na krawędzi biurka, i dziecinne. Każdy może się załamać, a u ludzi, którzy normalnie są odporniejsi od innych, wygląda to jeszcze gorzej.

– No dalej – mówi delikatnie, i szturcha go lekko. – Drzwi są zamknięte, nikt nas nie usłyszy. Możesz mi powiedzieć, co się stało.

I Greg mówi. O wakacjach, które spędził przy basenie i w barze, udając że nie widzi Eliany, gdy mijali się gdzieś po drodze; o tym, jak piątego dnia poszedł do ich wspólnego pokoju by pogadać i zobaczył, że już się pakuje. O wściekłej awanturze, wbijaniu sobie szpil i zrzucaniu winy na siebie wzajem; o tym, jak spakował walizkę i zostawił obrączkę w łazience, decydując że kończy z tym raz na zawsze. Jak nie zdążył nawet dojechać na lotnisko, gdy dostał telefon od brata Sherlocka, o Dartmoor, gdzie najwyraźniej został narażony na opary jakiegoś silnie toksycznego narkotyku. Mówi o powrocie do Londynu i o tym, jak uświadomił sobie, że nie przedyskutowali z Elianą podziału majątku, i jak zastał ją w mieszkaniu.

– ...no i oczywiście, dalej będzie tam mieszkać – kończy nieszczęśliwie. – I ma do tego pełne prawo. Od wieków mieliśmy wspólne konto, a ona zawsze zarabiała lepiej, więc pewnie i tak spłaciła większość hipoteki. Nie wiem, dlaczego sobie wyobrażałem, że wrócę do domu, a jej w nim nie będzie, no a teraz... no, to jest jej dom tak samo, jak i mój. Nie mogę jej przecież wyrzucić.

Molly wzdycha i kładzie dłoń na ramieniu Grega, odruchowo gładząc wełniany sweter, któremu wyraźnie przydałoby się pranie.

– Mówił ci już ktoś, że jesteś niepokojąco dobrym facetem?

Greg znowu opiera głowę na ręku, z łokciem na biurku, jakby tylko to trzymało go jeszcze w jakim takim pionie. Obraca lekko głowę, zerkając krótko na Molly.

– Pochlebstwami nic nie osiągniesz.

– A co miałabym osiągnąć? – pyta Molly w miarę łagodnym głosem. – Nie przyszłam tu niczego osiągać, Greg. Po prostu żałuję, że nie powiedziałeś mi od razu. Chociażby dlatego, że moja kanapa jest znacznie wygodniejsza od... na czym ty właściwie spałeś, na tym fotelu?

– Najpierw w hotelu – odpowiada Greg, ziewając lekko. – Pierwszej nocy. A potem... no cóż, dwa wyjazdy pod rząd niespecjalnie mnie wzbogaciły, a będę jeszcze musiał opłacić adwokata, więc... No, na fotelu. Głównie. Zeszłej nocy na podłodze, nie było o wiele lepiej. Kręgosłup już mi chyba wysiadł.

– Nie dziwię się – mówi Molly. – To jak? Moja kanapa, dopóki jakoś się to wszystko nie wyprostuje? Przysięgam, że nie chrapię ani nie lunatykuję, i poprosimy Stamforda o coś na twoje plecy... I Greg, zanim powiesz, że nie chcesz się narzucać – dodaje, widząc, jak inspektor otwiera usta z dumną miną, wyraźnie chcąc jakoś uprzejmie odmówić – przypominam ci, że widziałeś mnie rzygającą do zlewu.

Greg zamyka usta i po chwili wydaje z siebie dziwny dźwięk; Molly mruży oczy z niepokojem, ale w tym samym momencie Greg zaczyna się śmiać.

– Przepraszam – wykrztusza wreszcie – przepraszam, naprawdę, przysięgam, że to wcale nie było śmieszne, Molly, było okropne, ale... nie wiem, czemu do ciebie nie zadzwoniłem, naprawdę! Albo do moich kumpli z East End, albo moich rodziców, och, na litość boską, moi rodzice jeszcze nic nie wiedzą... może to i lepiej, przecież mama dostanie zawa... Chryste, Molly. Rozwodzę się.

– Tak, rozwodzisz się – mówi Molly, zaciskając mocniej palce na jego ramieniu. Greg nadal dusi się ze śmiechu, a Molly chciałaby powiedzieć coś, żeby go uspokoić; ale z drugiej strony Greg zawsze był wobec niej szczery, nawet kiedy prawda była bolesna, a Molly zawsze to doceniała. – Ale w końcu wszystko będzie dobrze, zobaczysz, Greg. No dalej, przestań się śmiać. Już dobrze.

– Nie – przerywa jej Greg. – Nie, nie dlatego się śmieję... John. John zaproponował mi ich kanapę i zgodziłem się. Będę nocował u Sherlocka. Pogięło mnie do reszty.

I rzeczywiście idzie wieczorem na 221B, argumentując, że skoro już się zgodził, byłoby nieuprzejmie odwoływać. Molly wraca do siebie do mieszkania i z nieco chorobliwą ciekawością – oraz pełną świadomością tego, co Sherlock wyniósł wczoraj z jej kostnicy – zerka co jakiś czas na zegarek.

Greg wytrzymuje dwie godziny i czterdzieści pięć minut, a kiedy Molly odkłada książkę i idzie mu otworzyć, stoi w progu, wyglądając jakby właśnie zobaczył paradę duchów.

– Aż tak źle?

– Gorzej – rzuca Greg. – Znacznie gorzej, Chryste, Molly, czy ty wiedziałaś, że on... nie. Cofam to, zapomnij, nic nie powiedziałem i nie będziemy o tym rozmawiać. Nigdy. W ogóle. Czy ty zdawałaś sobie sprawę, że pani Hudson... nie, nie, nie myślę o tym, nigdy więcej nie będę o tym myśleć, Molly, ta cała trójka jest siebie warta. Wiesz, że w lodówce mieli... NIE! Molly, zrób coś, żebym przestał o tym myśleć!

– Drinka? – pyta Molly, z całych sił próbując ukryć rozbawienie. Greg rzuca natychmiast „TAK, błagam" i Molly cofa się, żeby go przepuścić.

Wypijają razem butelkę ginu, którą Molly trzymała w zamrażalce od wieków, jako że Greg wyraźnie tego potrzebuje, a Molly nie zamierza pozwolić mu upijać się w samotności. Sączy gin z tonikiem, podczas gdy Greg sączy przede wszystkim gin, łaskawie dodając do niego trochę lodu i, no cóż, to nie tak, że mu się nie należy. Molly wypija znacznie mniej, ale kończy równie pijana, uświadamiając sobie przy okazji, że nie ma nic przeciwko. Greg stanowi świetne towarzystwo, nawet kiedy jest okropnie nieszczęśliwy; Molly nigdy nie czuje się przy nim niezręcznie ani niepewnie.

– Wzięliśmy ślub w maju – mówi nagle Greg, odrobinę niewyraźnie. Siedzi oparty o ścianę, zbliża się jedenasta, a Molly naprawdę powinna go przekonać, żeby trochę odpoczął, ale to by wymagało ruszenia się z miejsca, więc sobie odpuszcza. – Ellie była cała... no wiesz, biała, a ja byłem taki młody. Nie mam siwych włosów. Na zdjęciach, to znaczy. Wiesz, że powiedziałem Ellie, że spalę wszystkie nasze albumy? Nie wiem, po co to mówiłem. Kto by palił zdjęcia?

– Zależy, jakie to zdjęcia – zauważa Molly. – Miałam jedno z Jimem. Spaliłam.

– I słusznie – odpowiada Greg. – Bardzo kurwa słusznie.

– Ale, emm... – zaczyna Molly, przewracając się na bok, żeby na niego spojrzeć – czemu właściwie leży na kanapie? To Greg miał spać na kanapie. – Ale ty nie musisz swoich palić. A to wszystko, co powiedziałeś, byłeś zły i... i bardzo dobrze! To znaczy nie, niedobrze, ale masz prawo być zły. Ona zrobiła naprawdę złe rzeczy, a ty wcale... Nie wiem już, co wygaduję. Po prostu, no, nie szkodzi, że się złościsz.

Greg wlepia spojrzenie w sufit.

– Złościłem się od lat – mówi zachrypniętym głosem. – Niezbyt pomogło, co? Tylko jakby... udawałem tylko, że się nie złoszczę. Tylko więcej pracowałem. To też moja wina.

– Ale... – zaczyna Molly, marszcząc brwi. – Nigdy jej nie zdradzałeś!

– Zdradzałem – odpowiada Greg. – Co z tego, że to była robota, a nie ktoś? Też spędzałem noce poza domem.

– Bzdury – upiera się Molly, po czym niechcący ześlizguje się z kanapy i spada na podłogę. Rano będzie miała sińce, ale nie szkodzi, sińce są dobre, w końcu robią się tylko żywym ludziom...

– Czy ty właśnie powiedziałaś, że sińce są dobre – mówi Greg ze śmiechem – bo robią się tylko żywym? Nie wiem, czemu to mnie śmieszy, a stopy w lodówce nie.

– Stopy? – dziwi się Molly. – Same stopy? Ciekawe, co zrobił z...

– Nie kończ – jęczy Greg, osuwając się niżej po ścianie. – Nie, nie, nie, nie...

– Przepraszam, przepraszam, już nic nie mówię.

Greg mruczy coś w odpowiedzi. Ma zamknięte oczy, a włosy sterczą mu we wszystkie strony, bo przez cały wieczór czochrał je dłońmi. Molly uświadamia sobie mimochodem, jak bardzo pasują do niego szare włosy. Każdy inny kolor wyglądałby dziwnie.

– Co robisz? – pyta ostrożnie Greg, a Molly wzdryga się z zaskoczeniem. – Jesteś cicha, ale... to zamyślone milczenie.

– Zamyślone milczenie? To jakiś absurd!

– Nieprawda – protestuje Greg. – Jestem detektywem. Miałem z tego cały kurs. Rozpoznawanie różnych rodzajów milczenia.

Molly nie jest pewna, dlaczego tak bardzo ją to rozbawiło, ale ląduje śmiejąc się na głos i turlając po podłodze. Kiedy się uspokaja, Greg uśmiecha się do niej z mieszanką czułości i pobłażania – nie jest to jego najlepszy uśmiech, widać że trochę się do niego zmusza, ale Molly bierze go za dobrą monetę.

– Jesteś zabawny, kiedy się upijesz.

– Zawsze jestem zabawny – odpowiada wyniośle Greg, czym znowu rozśmiesza Molly, bo Greg i przerośnięte ego po prostu nie idą w parze.

Niedługo później, co było do przewidzenia, nastrój opada. Greg traci ochotę na rozmowę, Molly nie próbuje go zmuszać; wstaje i idzie poszukać Atticusa i, ewentualnie, czegoś bezalkoholowego do picia. Kota znajduje w łazience, siedzącego na zamkniętej toalecie z urażoną miną, co zwierzę robi zawsze kiedy... no cóż, co robi przez jakieś pięćdziesiąt procent czasu, taki po prostu jest. Molly idzie do kuchni i wyjmuje z lodówki wodę, z którą wraca do salonu. Zabiera Gregowi z ręki butelkę ginu (przez ostatnie pół godziny nie kłopotał się nawet przelewaniem go do szklanki) i podaje mu wodę.

– Już ci starczy – mówi w ramach wyjaśnienia, kiedy Greg patrzy na nią pytająco. – Skoro ja jestem taka zmęczona, to ty musisz padać z nóg.

Greg przekrzywia głowę, zastanawiając się nad jej słowami.

– Pewnie masz rację... Ale całkiem mi tu wygodnie.

– Greg, siedzisz na podłodze.

– Jest wygodniejsza od tej w moim gabinecie – mamrocze Greg, pociągając łyk wody z butelki, ale pozwala podciągnąć się na nogi i popchnąć w kierunku kanapy. Zapada się w niej z zachwyconym westchnięciem, a Molly przewraca oczami.

– Okej, miałaś rację, to jest mmm... miększe.

– Przynajmniej łatwo cię zadowolić. Czekaj, zostań tu chwilkę, zaraz ci przyniosę... – Przerywa, bo nagle uświadamia sobie, że nie ma zbyt wiele do zaoferowania. Na jej łóżku jest jedna dodatkowa poduszka, gdzieś w szafie powinien leżeć jakiś stary koc, który wcisnęła tam jeszcze za czasów uniwersytetu... Greg ma na sobie dżinsy i koszulę, i zjawił się u niej nie mając nic poza ubraniami na grzbiecie. To zupełnie nie w jego stylu, żeby tak się zachowywać, żeby robić coś bez konkretnego planu. Molly wychodzi z pokoju w połowie zdania i grzebie w szafie, dopóki nie znajduje w niej piżamy, która kiedyś należała do jej chłopaka.

– Okej, to powinno wystarczyć – mówi, niewiele widząc spoza naręcza pościeli, po czym odkłada je i zerka na Grega. Śpi, rozciągnięty na kanapie w ubraniu, i Molly uśmiecha się mimowolnie. Podchodzi, wsuwa mu poduszkę pod głowę i przykrywa kocem. Piżamę zostawia na stoliku, razem z naskrobaną naprędce notatką: _Załóż mnie, mogę na ciebie pasować :)_. Być może Greg skorzysta z niej, jeśli ocknie się w nocy i będzie mu niewygodnie.

Zostaje trochę dłużej, niż to konieczne, otulając go kocem i czując się z tym niesamowicie dziwnie, ale cóż... Greg zasługuje na to, żeby ktoś się nim wreszcie zajął. Bóg jeden wie, że spędza połowę życia zajmując się wszystkimi wokół; Sherlockiem i Johnem, bandą niewdzięcznych idiotów z Yardu, nawet nią samą od czasu do czasu – i to nie fair, to naprawdę niesprawiedliwe, że nikt mu się nie odwzajemnia. Nic się nie stanie, jeśli Molly upewni się, że jest mu wygodnie, więc wygładza poduszkę raz, potem drugi, po czym piszczy z zaskoczeniem, kiedy Greg łapie ją za nadgarstek.

– Hej, hej – mamrocze, wyraźnie na wpół śpiąc, nadal z zamkniętymi oczami. – Dzięki, Molly. Dziękuję.

– Nie ma za co – odszeptuje Molly. – Śpij dobrze. – Gasi światło i idzie do sypialni.

 

Następnego poranka nieubłagany wewnętrzny zegar budzi ją o szóstej trzydzieści. Molly jęczy w poduszkę, czując się jakby dostała w głowę czymś ciężkim – to zapewne kac, zastanowi się nad tym później – i usiłuje z powrotem zasnąć. Poddaje się po piętnastu minutach i wlecze do łazienki, gdzie szoruje zęby przez czas, który wydaje się wiecznością. Następnie przypomina sobie, że zostawiła wczoraj na kanapie nieprzytomnego Grega.

Wciąż ze szczoteczką w ustach zakrada się na palcach do salonu, żeby oszacować szkody. Nie jest najgorzej: na półce leży puste pudełko po pizzy, a na dywanie porozrzucane tu i ówdzie poduszki z kanapy, ale poza tym nie nabałaganili za bardzo. Greg musiał obudzić się w nocy, bo jego ubrania leżą na podłodze, a piżama zniknęła ze stolika i ukryła się, jak przypuszcza Molly, pod kołdrą, pod którą inspektor niemal całkowicie się zakopał.

Greg natomiast przedstawia sobą tak rozbrajający widok, że Molly nie może się powstrzymać i przez dłuższą chwilę stoi w progu, podziwiając ten słodki – troszeczkę – i ogromnie zabawny obrazek. Detektyw inspektor chrapie, włosy w kompletnym nieładzie sterczą mu na wszystkie możliwe strony, jedna ręka zwisa z kanapy, dotykając dywanu, a na jego plecach – jak wisienka na czubku tortu – wyleguje się zwinięty w kłębek Atticus, który rzuca Molly złowieszcze spojrzenie.

– Jesteś strasznie przewidywalny – szepcze Molly, niewystarczająco przytomna, żeby się zastanowić, co pomyślałby Greg, gdyby ocknął się i usłyszał ją rozmawiającą z kotem.

Wraca do łazienki i wchodzi pod prysznic, gdzie w trakcie mycia włosów uświadamia sobie, że jest sobota, co – po namyśle – uznaje za całkiem dobrą wiadomość. Po dalszym namyśle stwierdza, że może i byłoby miło ładnie się ubrać, ale z drugiej strony ma kaca i mnóstwo do zrobienia; dlatego wiąże mokre włosy w kucyk i wraca na palcach do sypialni. Wyciąga z szafy znoszone dżinsy, które zakłada wyłącznie w wolne soboty – co pewnie jest dziwne, ale cóż, lubi je, mimo że są kompletnie przetarte i starsze niż Atticus. Wciąga je, na górę zarzuca wyciągnięty sweter i zakrada się do drzwi, zerkając jeszcze przez ramię na Grega.

Po krótkim namyśle wraca do salonu i skrobie notatkę _Poszłam na zakupy, niedługo wrócę, bierz z lodówki wszystko, na co masz ochotę (na razie za dużo nie ma, przepraszam!) i nie drap kota za uszami, bo cię ugryzie. Zadzwoń, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował! Molly_ , składa ją w daszek i stawia na stoliku. Jeszcze raz zerka w stronę kanapy – Greg naprawdę wygląda prześmiesznie pod kocem w biało-różowe paski – i wychodzi.

Molly szczerze lubi sobotnie poranki, nawet jeśli pulsujący ból głowy nieco przeszkadza jej cieszyć się w pełni tym dzisiejszym. To jedyne przedpołudnie w ciągu tygodnia, kiedy ma święty spokój i czas wyłącznie dla siebie, kiedy nie musi zajmować się zwłokami ani użerać z Sherlockiem Holmesem. Najpierw idzie do supermarketu, żeby zaopatrzyć lodówkę w coś poza kocią karmą i resztkami; potem do apteki, zrealizować wypisaną przez Stamforda receptę. W rozmowie z nim dyskretnie przemilczała fakt, że potrzebuje jej dla Grega. Stamford zawsze troszkę się w niej podkochiwał; niewystarczająco, żeby zdecydował się o tym powiedzieć i na pewno nie na tyle, żeby psuło to między nimi atmosferę, ale naprawdę entuzjastycznie wyświadcza jej okazjonalne przysługi.

Staje przy ladzie, czekając na realizację recepty, i nagle uderza ją dziwne uczucie. Po raz pierwszy odkąd przerwała studia naprawdę żałuje, że nie została lekarzem. Nie wie, dlaczego ta myśl naszła ją właśnie teraz, może to przez sposób, w jaki farmaceutka – zmęczona i zaganiana nawet o ósmej rano w sobotni poranek – przypomina ją samą.

A może, myśli, to dlatego, że od dwóch miesięcy chodzi na terapię i wreszcie zaczyna nabierać pewności siebie, poznawać swój – jaki by on nie był – charakter. Odkłada tę myśl do późniejszego zastanowienia, na razie podchodząc do stoiska ze szczoteczkami do zębów i wybierając jedną dla Grega.

Przed powrotem do domu zagląda jeszcze do piekarni, gdzie kupuje croissanty, pączki i kawę, nadal zbyt skacowana, żeby myśleć o gotowaniu. Kiedy wraca, zegar pokazuje dziewiątą trzydzieści i Greg najwyraźniej dopiero co się obudził. Przez chwilę wlepia w nią zaspane spojrzenie, po czym rejestruje torby z zakupami – ze dwa razy cięższe od Molly – i gwałtownie zrywa się z kanapy. Następuje niezręczny moment, w którym Molly zapewnia, że naprawdę nie trzeba – z croissantem wetkniętym do ust – a Greg próbuje ją przekonać, że da radę utrzymać się w pionie, chociaż od razu widać, że kaca ma dwa razy gorszego niż ona. W końcu jakoś dzielą się torbami i zanoszą je wspólnie do kuchni.

– Cześć. – Głos Grega jest mocno zachrypnięty, ale pogodny. – Znaczy... mmm, dzień dobry.

Molly unosi z rozbawieniem brew. Niezbyt ranny ptaszek, dobrze wiedzieć.

– Cześć. Dobrze się spało?

– _Cudownie_ – mówi szczerze Greg. Mruga szybko i wygląda, jakby próbował otrząsnąć się z resztek snu; Molly uśmiecha się mimowolnie. – Cudownie, wspaniale. Sen. Cudowny sen.

– Jesteś przytomny od jakichś czterech sekund, co?

– Hej, wcale nie – obrusza się Greg. – Co najmniej od sześciu. Zdążyłem poznać twojego pupilka.

Molly zerka w dół i krzywi się – na dłoni Grega widać krwawiący lekko ślad po ugryzieniu.

– Atticus bywa trochę... rany, przepraszam cię.

– Nie szkodzi – odpowiada Greg, ziewając. – Mogłem najpierw przeczytać notatkę. I tak jest uroczy. Atticus jak Finch, albo Atticus jak... yyy...

– No dalej – zachęca go Molly. – Spróbuj sobie przypomnieć innego Atticusa. – Greg patrzy na nią spode łba.

– Zrobiłbym to, gdybym był mniej... mmm, pożyczyłem tą... tę piżamę, którą zostawiłaś... Chryste, przepraszam, jeszcze się nie dobudziłem.

– Zauważyłam – mówi pogodnie Molly, rozpakowywując zakupy. – Kupiłam nam śniadanie. Rogaliki i pączki, nie byłam pewna, co wolisz. I mam dla ciebie szczoteczkę, i to na kręgosłup, co ci obiecałam, pamiętasz? Aha, no i ręczniki weź sobie z szafki w łazience.

Greg nic nie odpowiada i po dłuższej ciszy Molly odwraca głowę, żeby sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie zasnął na stojąco – ale Greg wpatruje się w nią z niemożliwą do odczytania miną. Na sekundę Molly ogarnia panika, że przesadziła i nieumyślnie zaczęła się zachowywać natrętnie, ale zbiera się na odwagę i pyta:

– No co?

– Ty... pozwalasz mi tutaj zostać.

– Taaaaak – odpowiada powoli Molly. – To... dosyć oczywiste, prawda? Czy to problem...?

Na twarzy Grega maluje się teraz bliżej nieokreślona mieszanka zmęczenia i zakłopotania, i Molly nie za bardzo za nim nadąża.

– Nie, nie... wręcz przeciwnie. Ale, no wiesz... kupiłaś mi szczoteczkę, i leki, i nie wiem... to znaczy... nie chciałbym się narzucać. O, właśnie tak. Nie chcę się narzucać.

– Greg – Molly unosi brwi w górę – spałeś przez tydzień w swoim gabinecie. Uznałam, że przyda ci się mała pomoc, to wszystko. Nie sprawiasz mi żadnego problemu. Ty zrobiłbyś dla mnie to samo, prawda?

– Pewnie że tak, ale po prostu... nie chciałbym nadużywać gościnności.

Molly przekrzywia głowę, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób najlepiej do niego trafić.

– Wiesz co? – proponuje wreszcie. – Umówmy się tak: zostań tak długo, jak będziesz potrzebował, a jeśli uznam, że nadużywasz mojej gościnności, to ci o tym powiem. Co ty na to?

– Czuję że powinienem... – zaczyna Greg, robiąc nieokreślony ruch dłonią – chciałabyś może... połowę czynszu? Albo, no nie wiem, mogę gotować obiady, tylko że nie umiem za bardzo, ale zawsze mogę się nau...

– Och, na litość boską! – przerywa mu z rozbawieniem Molly. – Bierzesz rozwód, wszystko ci się wali na głowę, nie mógłbyś po prostu przyjąć bezinteresownej przyjacielskiej pomocy? Obiecuję że nigdy nie wykorzystam tego przeciwko tobie... Pod warunkiem, że pójdziesz wziąć prysznic. Śmierdzisz.

Greg patrzy na nią z ukosa, raczej ze zdumieniem niż czymkolwiek innym, po czym zgodnie z sugestią idzie do łazienki.

Wychodzi jakiś czas później, parując jeszcze od gorącej wody; nadal ma na sobie spodnie od piżamy i podkoszulek, ale już bardziej przypomina siebie. Wyciera wilgotne włosy ręcznikiem – z dziwnym wahaniem, jakby nie był pewien, czy może czuć się swobodnie. Molly uśmiecha się i popycha w jego stronę pudełko z pączkami i papierowy kubek stygnącej kawy, po czym wraca spojrzeniem do dokumentów.

– Molly – słyszy po chwili i podnosi wzrok. Greg opiera się łokciem o stół, trzymając w ręku nadgryzionego pączka. W jakiś sposób udało mu się w tym jednym słowie zawrzeć dziwnie rozbrajającą szczerość, a wyraz twarzy ma do złudzenia podobny do tego, który Molly widuje czasem w lustrze. Jest w nim zmieszanie i tęsknota, tak zazwyczaj wyglądają ludzie kiedy chcą powiedzieć całe mnóstwo, ale nie bardzo wiedzą, jak się za to zabrać. Co jest... w porządku. Molly to rozumie.

Uśmiecha się najcieplej jak potrafi i odkłada papiery na stół.

– Hm?

– Chciałem tylko... – Greg przełyka głośno ślinę i patrzy w bok. Po chwili odwraca się znowu i na jego twarzy też pojawia się uśmiech: leciutki, ledwie widoczny w kącikach ust, ale Molly i tak się z niego cieszy. – Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że... że... że to bardzo dobry pączek.

 

Od: A. Anderson  
Do: Molly Hooper  
Temat: Nie wierzę, że to robię

Nie mam pojęcia, co się między wami dzieje i nic mnie to nie obchodzi, ale proszę, czy mogłabyś powiedzieć Lestrade'owi, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie jest rannym ptaszkiem? My wszyscy naprawdę wiemy to od lat i jak jeszcze raz będziemy musieli wysłuchiwać, jakie to upokarzające, że nie może zapamiętać, gdzie chować twoje kubki czy co tam innego, ktoś może w końcu stracić cierpliwość i zrobić mu krzywdę.

A także, informacja o tym CO się między wami dzieje może być pomocna w ocenie sytuacji – nie żebyśmy się tym interesowali.

Pozdrowienia,

Cały Scotland Yard

Od: Molly Hooper  
Do: G. Lestrade  
Cc: A. Anderson  
Temat: Fwd: Nie wierzę, że to robię

Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że twoja ekipa ma poważny problem z plotkami?

Nadal widzimy się dzisiaj w pubie o 18.30? (z Sally i Johnem, Sherlockowi dali chyba jakiś eksperyment, żeby miał się czymś zająć)

Molly

Od: G. Lestrade  
Do: Molly Hooper  
Temat: Re: Fwd: Nie wierzę że to robię

Anderson kłamie. Nie martwię się tym, gdzie wstawiać twoje kubki. Przepraszam cię, wezwę go dzisiaj na rozmowę.

I będę w pubie, Sally kazała ci przekazać, że się spóźni, coś tam jeszcze mówiła o swoim okropnym szefie... wiesz że jakoś zapomniałem, co? dziwne

– G

Od: Molly Hooper  
Do: G. Lestrade  
Temat: Re: Re: Fwd: Nie wierzę że to robię

Nie przejmuję się kubkami! Pomyślałam tylko, że chciałbyś wiedzieć.

Zapominalstwo do ciebie nie pasuje – jeśli to nie efekt urazu głowy, może dotknęła cię rzadka choroba... słyszenie tylko tego, co chce się usłyszeć? :)

Jeśli dzięki temu zrobi ci się lepiej: poznałam dzisiaj zwłoki bardziej odrażające od Andersona.

Załącznik

Od: G. Lestrade  
Do: Molly Hooper  
Temat: Re: Re: Fwd: Nie wierzę że to robię

Właśnie oplułem się kawą na konferencji prasowej. Jesteś gorsza od Sherlocka.

Od: Molly Hooper  
Do: G. Lestrade  
Temat: Re: Re: Re: Fwd: Nie wierzę że to robię

Ale nie od Andersona! :)

Od: G. Lestrade  
Do: Molly Hooper  
Temat: Re: Re: Re: Fwd: Nie wierzę że to robię

Nikt nie jest gorszy od Andersona. Kto wysyła maile do cywilów, żeby poskarżyć się na przełożonych?

Muszę wracać do pracy, tymczasem. Do zobaczenia o szóstej

Od: G. Lestrade  
Do: A. Anderson  
Temat: Dyskutowanie z obywatelami na temat relacji z przełożonym

Mój gabinet. W tej chwili

Od: A. Anderson  
Do: Molly Hooper  
Cc: G. Lestrade  
Temat: (bez tematu)

Zrozumiałem aluzję. Przepraszam.

 

Greg spędza na jej kanapie miesiąc.

Nie cały czas siedzi w mieszkaniu, rzecz jasna, podobnie jak i ona – oboje dużo pracują – ale spotykają się w nim wystarczająco często, żeby nabrać zwyczaju robienia kilku rzeczy wspólnie. Niemal codziennie jedzą razem śniadanie; Molly czyta książkę albo gazetę, Greg zaspanym wzrokiem przegląda ogłoszenia o mieszkaniach. Jeśli oboje mają akurat wolny wieczór, oglądają razem telewizję, a czasem wychodzą na piwo do pobliskiego pubu.

Greg jest przybity; pod koniec pierwszego tygodnia spędza noc u rodziców i wraca następnego dnia załamany. Co i tak jest niczym w porównaniu z tym, jak wygląda po powrocie z mieszkania swojej – jeszcze – żony, gdzie pojechał zabrać trochę rzeczy. Znosi ze Scotland Yardu tony akt i spędza nad nimi całe noce. Molly mimowolnie przypomina sobie jedną z wiadomości, które przekierowała do niej Sally: Mam potąd miliona nadgodzin i wałkowania nierozwiązanych spraw, jeśli to nie ostatni raz. Nie wtrąca się ani nie próbuje go naciskać, ale martwi się i zamierza mieć go na oku.

A potem, pewnego dnia – jakoś pod koniec drugiego tygodnia – Greg wraca do mieszkania i dosłownie promienieje – radosny i żywiołowy – bo jego ekipie udało się aresztować poszukiwanego od lat kryminalistę, który w ciągu ostatniej dekady zabił sześciu policjantów. Molly rusza z nim w rajd zwycięstwa po pubach; pojawia się spora część Scotland Yardu, John i Sherlock (chociaż ten drugi znika po dziesięciu minutach). Greg jest w centrum uwagi – to zaowocowały ostatnie tygodnie jego ciężkiej pracy, to jego sprawa, jego sukces.

 _O Grega nie trzeba się martwić_ , przypomina sobie Molly, patrząc na niego. Na uwagę towarzystwa reaguje chwaląc innych policjantów i opowiadając stare anegdoty, a Molly jest z niego dumna w sposób, w jaki jeszcze nigdy nie była z nikogo innego – zupełnie niesamolubnie. Ich spojrzenia krzyżują się i Molly szepcze _Gratulacje_ , a Greg promienieje i w ten sam sposób odpowiada _Dzięki_.

– To jak to z wami jest? – zagaduje ją John, kiedy Molly znów odwraca się w jego stronę. – Strasznie się ostatnio... zbliżyliście do siebie, co?

I _och_ , jego głos jest _bardzo_ charakterystyczny – głos faceta, który już szykuje się do tego, żeby wydać opinię, ostrzec i doradzić. Molly doskonale zna ten ton, słyszy go regularnie. Ludzie mają skłonność do uważania jej za nieporadną i głupiutką, John pewnie jeszcze bardziej niż inni. I kiedy Molly patrzy na to z dystansem, rozumie jak jej sytuacja musi wyglądać w oczach postronnych; nawet dla niej roi się od niejednoznacznych emocji.

Ale John Watson nie wie, że Molly nie potrzebuje rad, a Molly mogłaby odwrócić tę sytuację na swoją korzyść. Przez głowę przemykają jej setki możliwych komentarzy na temat związku Johna z Sherlockiem; każdy z nich zabrzmiałby jeszcze bardziej znacząco i kąśliwie niż strasznie się do siebie zbliżyliście. Ale to naprawdę miły wieczór, Molly nie chce psuć atmosfery ani czyjegokolwiek nastroju, a poza tym z natury nie jest złośliwą osobą, więc zamiast tego uśmiecha się ciepło.

– Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi – mówi, później jednak, ponieważ trochę nie może się powstrzymać, dodaje: – Też wiesz, jak to jest, co?

Przez krótką chwilę John wygląda na absolutnie oszołomionego.

– Eeem... Tak. Przypuszczam, że wiem. Przepraszam, Molly, po prostu byłem ciekawy.

Przez resztę wieczora patrzy na nią trochę inaczej – dyskutują o szczegółach tej sprawy i kilku poprzednich, o coraz zabawniejszych i bardziej niepokojących prezentach pani Hudson, i w pewnym momencie Molly zaczyna się zastanawiać, jak wiele z ich poprzednich interakcji wywarło na nim wrażenie, że Molly jest idiotką. Ze zdumieniem uświadamia sobie, że niezbyt ją to interesuje; John może myśleć, co mu się podoba. Uśmiecha się do niego, prosi, żeby przekazał Sherlockowi najserdeczniejsze pozdrowienia i zmienia miejsce, zostawiając go z ogłupiałą miną.

– Zdaje się, że właśnie radykalnie zmieniłam opinię Johna Watsona na mój temat – mówi lekko, wskakując na barowy stołek obok Grega. – I, tak nawiasem, jestem przekonana, że połowa Scotland Yardu uważa, że jestem twoją dziewczyną. Ale pewnie już o tym wiedziałeś. Dalej się grzejesz w radosnych promieniach sukcesu?

– Raczej w radosnych promieniach wódki – odpowiada Greg. Nadal się uśmiecha, ale głos ma bardziej przygaszony, zamyślony; Molly patrzy na niego – naprawdę patrzy – i dostrzega, że inspektor przyciska kciuk do serdecznego palca lewej ręki, odruchowo pocierając miejsce, w którym nosił obrączkę.

– Chcesz już wracać? – pyta łagodnie, bo jest pewna, że Greg robi to bezwiednie i byłby zawstydzony, gdyby wiedział, że go na tym złapała.

– Co? – inspektor wzdryga się lekko, wyraźnie próbując otrząsnąć z zamyślenia, i opuszcza rękę. – Nie, nie, przepraszam, Molly, to był długi dzień. Jasne, że nie chcę jeszcze wracać. I tak, wszyscy moi kumple są przekonani, że jesteśmy razem. Przepraszam cię za to.

– Przepraszasz mnie? Za co ty miałbyś mnie przepraszać?

Greg zerka na nią z niedowierzaniem.

– Molly... Chryste, spójrz na siebie. Jesteś młoda, piękna, cholernie bystra, a ja zbliżam się do czterdziestki i właśnie – dosłownie dopiero co – wyplątałem się z koszmarnego małżeństwa. Aha, no i jestem chwilowo bezdomny. Taka plotka bardziej szkodzi tobie niż mnie.

Molly czuje jak na jej policzki wpełza rumieniec i pochyla głowę, w nadziei że w przytłumionym świetle pubu nie będzie go widać.

– Bzdury gadasz. Ktoś ci to kiedyś powiedział?

– Ty – odpowiada uprzejmie Greg. – Teraz, dzisiaj rano, wczoraj, przedwczoraj...

– Ktoś musi – przerywa mu Molly, przewracając oczami. – Każda dziewczyna byłaby szczęśliwa mogąc pana mieć, inspektorze.

Greg milczy, a Molly bierze kolejny łyk ginu z tonikiem i czeka.

– Molly, ja... – zaczyna inspektor zachrypniętym głosem. – Molly. Ja nie chcę jakiejkolwiek dziewczyny.

Byłoby bardzo, bardzo łatwo obrócić tę rozmowę w żart – Greg na pewno bez wahania skorzystałby z okazji i nie drążył tematu. Co, dopiero teraz wychodzisz z szafy? mogłaby powiedzieć.

Mogłaby też uciąć rozmowę, mówiąc po prostu: Wiem. Bo wie. Już od jakiegoś czasu.

Ale Molly ma dość obracania poważnych rozmów w żart i udawania głupiej, i jest już zmęczona unikaniem tego tematu. To nic nie zmieni, ale... ale pomoże jej pozbyć się tej małej, dręczącej wątpliwości.

– No cóż – zaczyna, odwracając wzrok i zbierając w sobie odwagę – Ja też nie chcę jakiegokolwiek faceta. Ale, jeśli już mamy o tym rozmawiać, powiem tylko że nie chcę cię teraz, kiedy jesteś... och, Boże, nie, nie tak chciałam. Chciałam powiedzieć, że musisz mieć czas na to, żeby poradzić sobie z rozwodem, a ja też powinnam się ogarnąć, prawda? Dlatego myślę że... myślę że przyjaźń jest dobra. Jeśli nie chcemy skończyć jak wszystkie te pary, które zeszły się w złym czasie i... chyba że nie miałeś na myśli mnie. Jeśli nie miałeś na myśli mnie, błagam, zapomnij że cokolwiek powiedziałam.

– Tak – odpowiada Greg i kiedy Molly znajduje w sobie dość odwagi, by zerknąć w jego stronę, inspektor uśmiecha się. – Miałem na myśli ciebie, Molly. I... i tak właściwie to od wieków zastanawiałem się, jak dobrze ubrać w słowa to, co mi właśnie powiedziałaś.

– Och – rzuca Molly, czując lekkie zawroty głowy – Och. To... to dobrze. Czyli... przyjaciele? Będziemy przyjaciółmi? Tak. Bardzo dobrze.

– Przestań patrzeć na mnie tak, jakbym miał się zaraz zerwać i uciec z krzykiem – mówi Greg. Wygląda jakby miał się roześmiać i gdyby był kimkolwiek innym, Molly założyłaby natychmiast, że się z niej naśmiewa; ale to Greg, on nigdy tego nie robił. – Nie umiem sobie nawet wyobrazić, żebyś miała czekać na... nie, jeśli pojawi się ktoś inny, zanim się pozbieram, nie powinnaś się ani chwili zastanawiać, Molly. Bo ja nie potrafię... Molly, chciałbym umieć to wyłączyć, zakręcić jak kran, naprawdę. Bóg jeden wie, że próbuję od lat i nigdy mi nie wyszło. Kocham ją. W końcu sobie jakoś z tym poradzę, ale na razie dalej ją kocham. A sam fakt, że w ogóle to rozważasz jest... Molly, to ja się powinienem bać, że stąd uciekniesz.

– To... prawie nie miało sensu.

– Niezła próba – mówi Greg. – To miało mnóstwo sensu i wiesz o tym.

Molly uśmiecha się, pochyla głowę i pozwala sobie cieszyć się ciepłem ramienia, którym otacza ją Greg. Cała ta sprawa to zamieszanie, chaos, kompletna katastrofa, beznadziejna głupota... ale... ale Molly wie przecież niejedno o beznadziejnej głupocie, o tej bolesnej pustce, o przewrotnej przewadze fantazji nad rzeczywistością. Ta sytuacja wcale ich nie przypomina.

Bo nawet jeśli Greg nigdy nie przestanie kochać swojej żony, a Molly nigdy nie stanie pewnie na ziemi – to i tak nadal będzie lubiła ten przyjacielski uścisk w czwartkowy wieczór, absurdalne maile w środku dnia i nadal będzie chciała nosić ten stary, za duży płaszcz. Wciąż będzie chciała, by to do niej Greg zadzwonił, kiedy źle się poczuje, nie przestanie mu bezgranicznie ufać, cieszyć się jego sukcesami i dzielić swoimi, to wszystko będzie nadal... piękne, samo w sobie. Nie ma w tym nic beznadziejnie głupiego.

 

Po trzech tygodniach w jednej z londyńskich szkół wybucha epidemia zapalenia opon mózgowych. Molly zostaje wezwana do pracy w dzień wolny i nie opuszcza szpitala przez siedemdziesiąt dwie godziny, kiedy tylko może przysypiając na parę minut na składanym łóżku. Jest ciężko i to nie tylko ze względu na wymogi kwarantanny ani nawet nie dlatego, że sprawa przedostała się do mediów, co zresztą wywołało lekką panikę wśród społeczeństwa i tłum dziennikarzy przez całą dobę otaczający szpital. Nie jest to tak okropne, jak kolejne szlochające rodziny w korytarzu, jak oporządzanie martwego ciała dziesięcioletniego chłopca; jak ocknięcie się po dwudziestominutowej drzemce i zobaczenie, że przywieziono kolejne.

Kiedy wreszcie, wreszcie pozwalają jej opuścić kostnicę („Chyba już po wszystkim" powiedział Stamford, z tą samą posępną pustką w głosie, która wypełnia żołądek Molly, „Wracaj do domu, Molly, wyglądasz strasznie"), jest piątkowe popołudnie. Molly jedzie do domu metrem, desperacko pragnąc słyszeć dźwięk zwykłej codzienności, żywych ludzi. Przegapia swój przystanek i musi cofnąć się o dwie stacje. Kiedy wchodzi do mieszkania, Atticus piorunuje ją spojrzeniem i ucieka – pewnie się już nacieszył pieszczotami Grega, samolubne stworzenie – a na stoliku w salonie leży złożona karteczka, zapisana znajomym pismem.

_Mols,_

_Nie mam pojęcia kiedy cię wypuszczą (logiczne, skoro nawet ty nie wiesz), więc pomyślałem, że zostawię notatkę w razie, gdybyś wróciła, jak będę w pracy. Kupiłem trochę rzeczy. W lodówce jest dla ciebie obiad. Zadzwoń do mnie, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować. – G_

Molly czuje, że oczy zachodzą jej łzami, co jest bez sensu, ale... jest tak wykończona, że właściwie nie wie, co się wokół niej dzieje. Każda jej myśl jest jak otwarta rana, a ta krótka, przepełniona troską notka to więcej, niż potrafi znieść; nawet jeśli Grega nie ma nawet w domu. Molly zdejmuje płaszcz, rzuca go na podłogę i opada na kanapę – bo to najbliżej, a nie ma nawet siły utrzymać się na nogach. Podnosi notkę jeszcze raz i wbija w nią spojrzenie.

Po długim czasie – nie potrafi nawet ocenić, po jak długim – słychać szczęk otwieranych drzwi. Molly podnosi wzrok, patrząc na Grega, który nie zdążył nawet zdjąć ciemnych okularów, i myśli że powinna prędko uciec do siebie – jak najszybciej, dopóki jeszcze jakoś się trzyma. Ale jest już za późno, bo Greg zdejmuje okulary i mówi:

– Hej, jesteś wreszcie! Boże, to musiało być straszne, wyglądasz na wykończoną – a Molly załamuje się do reszty i wybucha płaczem.

– Przepraszam – wykrztusza, zrywając się z kanapy – przepraszam, już sobie idę, żebyś nie musiał...

– Żebym nie musiał co? – przerywa Greg, łapiąc ją za ramiona tymi dużymi, ciepłymi dłońmi. – Miałaś paskudniejszy tydzień niż kiedykolwiek przytrafił się połowie chłopaków z mojej ekipy, a ja jestem dorosłym facetem, Molly. Nie przestraszysz mnie tym, że zachowujesz się po ludzku.

I z jakiegoś powodu to wystarcza. Molly zaczyna płakać naprawdę przejmująco i okropnie, a Greg prowadzi ją do kanapy i siada obok niej, po czym obejmuje ją ramionami i głaszcze po plecach.

– Już dobrze – mówi – nie mogłaś ich uratować, Mols. Takie rzeczy po prostu się zdarzają.

– Po prostu ich było... tak dużo – skarży się Molly w jego koszulę – wszystkie te dzieci i...

– Wiem – przerywa jej Greg – wiem o tym, Molly, widziałem wiadomości, nie musisz wyjaśniać. – Więc Molly przestaje wyjaśniać i zajmuje się płakaniem, co trwa... dosyć długo. Tak jej się przynajmniej zdaje, chociaż nie jest pewna; już przez ostatnią dobę zaczęła mieć problemy z rozpoznaniem, kiedy kończy się jedna chwila, a zaczyna następna. Greg po prostu siedzi i gładzi ją po plecach, zupełnie spokojny, jakby ta sytuacja wcale go nie krępowała. Zaczyna mówić, kiedy Molly odrobinę się uspokaja.

– Opowiem ci coś. To była druga sprawa, nad którą pracowałem jako inspektor – jeszcze na długo przed Sherlockiem, znacznie spokojniejsza robota, ale nie o tym chcę mówić – małżeństwo z małą córką, która utonęła w przydomowym basenie. Strasznie smutna historia, rodzice byli kompletnie załamani, tylko że... słuchaj, byłem wtedy młodym, pełnym zapału detektywem, który dłubał w każdej pojedynczej sprawie, wszystko drążąc i zadając mnóstwo pytań, i coś w tej historii nie dawało mi spokoju. I okazało się, że przeczucie mnie nie myliło: dziewczynka utopiła się w basenie, tyle że bardzo jej w tym pomógł własny ojciec. Rozwiązałem to, ale facet zastrzelił się zanim zdążyliśmy do niego dotrzeć. Nie mogłem tego wyrzucić z pamięci przez całe tygodnie, głównie przez to, jak wyglądała jego żona – kiedy dojechaliśmy na miejsce miała taki wyraz twarzy, jakby ktoś dosłownie wyczyścił jej pamięć, jakby wszystko, co kiedykolwiek wiedziała o życiu legło w gruzach. Wyszedłem tamtej nocy na piwo z kumplami i skończyłem zamknięty w kiblu, żeby nie widzieli, jak ryczę. W takiej pracy jak nasza to się po prostu zdarza, Molly. Musimy sobie jakoś radzić.

– Czy ty właśnie... – zaczyna Molly i jej głos drży, ale przynajmniej przestała płakać i powinna pewnie odsunąć się już od Grega, ale pozwala sobie zostać jeszcze przez moment - ...czy ty mi właśnie wygłosiłeś jedno ze swoich przemówień dla rekrutów?

– Może – przyznaje Greg. Opiera brodę o czubek głowy Molly i nadal odruchowo gładzi ją po plecach, a Molly myśli, że naprawdę mówiła szczerze z tym całym czasem i przyjaźnią, ale to jest... miłe. – Ale rekruci nie słyszą go w całości. Chowanie się i płakanie po kiblach podkopuje autorytet.

Molly śmieje się lekko i odsuwa, a Greg uśmiecha się ciepło i łapie ją pod brodę, unosząc jej głowę do góry.

– No widzisz – mówi – nie jest tak źle. A teraz masz znakomity materiał, żeby mnie szantażować, korzystaj z niego mądrze. Chcesz coś zjeść? Posłałbym cię prosto do łóżka, musisz być wykończona, ale wiem z doświadczenia, że po takich rzeczach ciężko się zasypia.

Molly nie ma nawet czasu, żeby to przemyśleć, bo jej żołądek zaczyna burczeć i przykłada do niego rękę, krzywiąc się lekko.

– Tak, obiad to dobry pomysł. Matko, nie pamiętam nawet, kiedy ostatni raz jadłam.

– Hmm – mruczy Greg – w takim razie mężnie spożyję curry, które dla ciebie zostawiłem, a tobie znajdziemy coś lżejszego, co? Mogę zrobić zupę pomidorową. Albo tosty. Albo i to, i to.

– Nie, nie. Nie rób sobie kłopotu.

Palce Grega nadal unoszą jej brodę, a kciuk inspektora wędruje wyżej, głaszcząc jej policzek.

– Wiesz co? – mówi Lestrade z uśmiechem. – Powiedzmy, że się w ten sposób odwdzięczam. To potrwa dosłownie chwilkę, zostań tutaj. Albo spróbuj wziąć prysznic. Mnie to czasem pomaga. Czasem nie, ale warto spróbować.

– Ja... dobrze – mówi Molly. – Dziękuję, Greg.

– Jeszcze nie dziękuj, nie wiesz nawet, czy potrafię gotować.

– Ciężko jest spierdolić tosty – mówi Molly, zbyt wykończona, żeby ocenzurować myśli przed wypowiedzeniem. Greg wstaje z kanapy, śmiejąc się.

– Mądrze powiedziane. Idź pod prysznic, a ja wszystko przygotuję.

I Molly bierze prysznic, co – jak uświadamia sobie ze zdumieniem – rzeczywiście odrobinę pomaga. Pod powiekami nadal ma białe ściany szpitala i rozpaczające w korytarzach matki, ale przynajmniej usuwa ze skóry zapach antyseptyków. Kiedy wraca z łazienki, przebrana w piżamę i starą bluzę z kapturem, w salonie czeka na nią talerz zupy, a Greg wychodzi akurat z kuchni, niosąc w ręku talerzyk.

– Idealnie – mówi – proszę, tosty, świeżo zrobione. Miałaś rację, ciężko je spierdolić.

– Mówiłam – odpowiada niewyraźnie Molly, nagle tak głodna, że prawie nie może wytrzymać. Rzuca się na talerz jak dzika – w ogóle nie przejmując się tym, jak to wygląda – przełyka pierwszą łyżkę i mruczy z zadowoleniem. Greg wybucha śmiechem.

– Gdybym wiedział, że tak szalejesz za pomidorową z puszki, zrobiłbym ci ją wcześniej. Chcesz popatrzeć na jakiś film?

Molly... dla Molly w sumie nie ma różnicy, jest zbyt zajęta jedzeniem, ale czuje że to pytanie retoryczne i że Greg na pewno dobrze wie, co robi, więc kiwa głową, pozwalając mu decydować. Greg szpera w pudełku z filmami i wyjmuje płytę z Zabić drozda, po czym wkłada ją do DVD, drapiąc Atticusa za uszami.

– Nie znosi tego – przypomina mu Molly, ale Atticus mruczy i ociera się o jego rękę. – Albo raczej... nie znosił...?

– Nieee, po prostu trzeba umieć do niego podejść – mówi Greg. Wciska play, zostawia Atticusa i siada na kanapie obok Molly. – Zbliżyliśmy się do siebie, jak cię nie było, co nie, Atticus? – Atticus przez moment rozważa jego słowa, po czym robi obrażoną minę, odwraca się i wychodzi do toalety. Przez sekundę Greg wygląda na szczerze dotkniętego, po czym parska śmiechem i wzrusza ramionami. – No cóż, może nie aż tak bardzo.

Potem milknie; kładzie nogi na stoliku i zakłada ręce za głowę. Molly zjada większość tostów i połowę zupy, zanim zaczyna czuć, że pada. Po paru chwilach przymyka oczy i dosłownie nie może ich z powrotem otworzyć. Przytomnieje lekko, kiedy czuje, że zaczyna opadać na lewo; próbuje otrząsnąć się i powrócić do rzeczywistości, ale Greg obejmuje ją za ramiona i kieruje ją w dół, opierając jej głowę o swoje kolana.

– Śpij – mówi. – Już po wszystkim.

– Zmoczę... – zaczyna Molly, przypominając sobie mgliście, że właśnie wzięła prysznic i nawet nie użyła suszarki – mam mokre włosy. Zmoczę ci spodnie.

– Przeżyją – odpowiada Greg. – Mnie to nie obchodzi. – Co jest ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Molly słyszy przez dłuższy czas.

 

Tydzień później Greg znajduje mieszkanie. Jest _okropne_ , mniejsze nawet od mieszkania Molly; składa się z kuchni, sypialni i przepierzenia między nimi, oraz łazienki tak ciasnej, że nie można się w niej obrócić, żeby nie uderzyć o coś łokciem. Ale znajduje się bardzo blisko metra i, oczywiście, jest jego. Ciasne, ale własne powtarza Greg tyle razy, że Molly zaczyna się z niego podśmiewać – dopóki nie uświadamia sobie, że inspektor przez całe życie faktycznie nie miał swojego własnego kąta, nie dzielonego z nikim innym.

– No co? – prycha Greg, patrząc na nią z ukosa – niby kiedy miałem go mieć? Ellie i ja zamieszkaliśmy razem praktycznie od razu, a potem wzięliśmy ślub, no i... resztę już znasz.

– Po prostu nie umiem sobie tego wyobrazić – przyznaje szczerze Molly – mieszkam sama od... no nie wiem, praktycznie od początku studiów, bo zawsze znajdowałam współlokatorki, które w połowie semestru wyprowadzały się do facetów. Nigdy cię nie ciągnęło?

– Do zamieszkania samemu? Nie za bardzo. To znaczy... może i tak, ale nigdy nie brałem takich myśli na poważnie. Zakładałem że już zawsze będę żonaty. Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy, i tak dalej.

– Przepraszam – mówi cicho Molly, bo twarz Grega znowu smutnieje. – Nie powinnam o to wszystko pytać.

Uśmiecha się do niej, dość ponuro, ale szczerze.

– Daj spokój. Nie będę mógł wiecznie unikać tych tematów. Ale... podoba ci się to mieszkanie?

Molly nie podoba się to mieszkanie. Molly jest przekonana, że są w nim szczury, i naprawdę chciałaby dla Grega czegoś znacznie, znacznie lepszego i... i może trochę przywykła do tego, że inspektor mieszka w jej salonie. Ale nie za bardzo może powiedzieć _Nie, nienawidzę tego mieszkania, uważam że ci uwłacza i że powinieneś już na zawsze zostać na mojej kanapie_. Poza tym Greg wydaje się szczerze zadowolony i dumny z siebie, i wtedy w barze, kiedy Molly mówiła o czasie, mówiła szczerze; więc zamiast tego uśmiecha się i mówi:

– Jest śliczne. – I Greg promienieje, a Molly próbuje zdusić nieprzyjemne uczucie w żołądku.

 

Przed podpisaniem umowy najmu Greg spędza u niej jeszcze trzy dni, w czasie których ma zabrać resztę rzeczy pozostałą w – jeszcze nieoficjalnie – domu jego żony. Molly chciałaby wykorzystać ostatnie chwile jak najlepiej, ale akurat w tym tygodniu pracuje na nocki, więc tylko mijają się w drzwiach. Od czasu rozmowy w barze – a nawet małego załamania nerwowego Molly – atmosfera między nimi jest inna, bardziej otwarta i luźniejsza. Ostatniej nocy Greg, pakując się, wysyła jej do pracy e-maila:

Od: G. Lestrade  
Do: Molly Hooper  
Temat: skarpetki pod grzejnikiem

moje czy twoje?

Od: Molly Hooper  
Do: G. Lestrade  
Temat: Re: skarpetki pod grzejnikiem

Twoje, co już na pewno wiesz, bo nasze stopy znacznie różnią się rozmiarami, a moje skarpetki są w o wiele ciekawszych kolorach. Jest druga nad ranem, czemu nie śpisz?

Od: G. Lestrade  
Do: Molly Hooper  
Temat: Re: Re: skarpetki pod grzejnikiem

nie mogę

Od: Molly Hooper  
Do: G. Lestrade  
Temat: Re: Re: Re: skarpetki pod grzejnikiem

Chodzi o ten odbiór rzeczy? Mówiłam ci dziesięć razy, że pójdę z tobą. Ja albo John. Albo oboje. Właściwie możesz wysłać cały Scotland Yard. Niech Anderson pójdzie za ciebie! W końcu jest od czarnej roboty, prawda?

Mówię poważnie, nie musi być tak strasznie, jak sobie wyobrażasz. Nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, co się stało ostatnim razem?

Od: G. Lestrade  
Do: Molly Hooper  
Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: skarpetki pod grzejnikiem

ostatnim razem był tam ktoś inny.

Od: Molly Hooper  
Do: G. Lestrade  
Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: skarpetki pod grzejnikiem

...okej, rozumiem. Coś ci powiem: najpierw pójdziemy na przeszpiegi, potem na śniadanie. Mój harmonogram wraca jutro do normy, więc zrobimy z tego sobotnią przygodę. Albo coś. A teraz w sumie powinnam pracować – może spróbuj trochę pospać?

Od: G. Lestrade  
Do: Molly Hooper  
Temat: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: skarpetki pod grzejnikiem

muszę stanąć w obronie wszystkich stróżów prawa na świecie: nie używamy wyrażenia „chodzić na przeszpiegi". z jakiego filmu to wytrzasnęłaś?

dzięki, mols.

 

Wraca do domu godzinę wcześniej – zamieszanie z harmonogramem chyba pierwszy raz w historii zatrudnienia zadziałało na jej korzyść – i otwiera drzwi frontowe tak cicho, jak tylko się da, obawiając się, że obudzi Grega. Ale kanapa jest pusta, a spod drzwi łazienki wydobywa się para, więc Molly rzuca torbę na ziemię i idzie do kuchni nakarmić Atticusa. Jest wykończona i nie może się doczekać drzemki – jeśli nie spania przez cały dzień, chociaż przestawianie wewnętrznego zegara do góry nogami nigdy nie wychodzi na dobre – i odkłada puszkę karmy do lodówki, dokładnie w chwili, w której słyszy zza drzwi łazienki śpiewaną głębokim barytonem piosenkę.

Na moment zamiera w miejscu, po czym zatyka sobie usta dłońmi, z całej siły powstrzymując się od wybuchnięcia śmiechem. Greg stoi pod prysznicem, śpiewając na głos _Baby, One More Time_ – rzeczywiście, może Molly jest po prostu wykończona, ale w tym momencie to najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszała. Przebija nawet filmik z naćpanym Sherlockiem, który pokazał jej kiedyś Greg („Nie możesz nikomu zdradzić, że to nagranie istnieje" oświadczył uroczyście, puszczając je na swoim telefonie, „Zatrzymujemy je na zombie apokalipsę i będziemy publicznie wyświetlać, żeby podnieść morale społeczeństwa") i Molly nie może nawet ruszyć się z miejsca, bo obawia się, że natychmiast padnie na podłogę z atakiem śmiechu.

Oczywiście po chwili woda przestaje lecieć i razem z nią zamiera głos Grega, a Molly uświadamia sobie, że jest już za późno, żeby uciec, i oficjalnie zostanie najgorszym współlokatorem wszechczasów, podsłuchującym ludzi korzystających z łazienki. Rzuca się w kierunku sypialni, ale w progu potyka o Atticusa i z okrzykiem zaskoczenia ląduje na podłodze, w ostatniej chwili łapiąc się kanapy – i właśnie dlatego dwie sekundy później, gdy Greg wychodzi z łazienki nucąc pod nosem, znajduje Molly rozciągniętą na połowie salonu, z twarzą schowaną w podłokietniku sofy.

– O mój Boże – mamrocze Molly i niech będzie przeklęty ten cholerny chichot, którego nie może powstrzymać – przepraszam, przepraszam, ja tylko... ja nic nie... Dzień dobry!

Greg otwiera usta, zamyka je z powrotem, wyraźnie wracając myślami do ostatnich paru minut, przy czym wygląda, jakby próbował zdecydować, czy się zawstydzić, czy nie. Molly nie może mu szczególnie pomóc; nadal przygryza policzki od środka żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem, a widok ociekającego wodą Grega z biodrami owiniętymi ręcznikiem tylko pogarsza sytuację.

Po krótkiej chwili Lestrade uśmiecha się, wzrusza ramionami i sięga po ubrania, które zostawił na stoliku. Potem, ku jeszcze większemu rozbawieniu Molly, kłania się lekko, mruga do niej porozumiewawczo i prostuje się.

– Ciebie też miło powitać w ten piękny poranek, panno Hooper – mówi, po czym wraca do łazienki i zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi. Molly wstaje, otrzepuje się i ostatkiem sił ucieka do sypialni, gdzie poddaje się i rzuca na materac, płacząc ze śmiechu.

 

– Zanim zapytasz – mówi następnego poranka Greg, z rękami na kierownicy policyjnego auta – Sentyment do Britney Spears jest w pełni usprawiedliwiony.

– Nie miałam zamiaru pytać – kłamie Molly. Są właśnie w drodze do starego domu Grega; jadą radiowozem, bo taksówką nie dałoby się przewieźć rzeczy. Molly po prostu czekała na odpowiedni moment. Planowała nawet – jako osoba sprawująca w aucie pieczę nad puszczaną z iPoda muzyką – _sprowokować_ odpowiedni moment, ale teraz już nie ma takiej potrzeby. – Ale skoro sam zacząłeś, przyznam się, że troszkę mnie to ciekawiło.

Greg obrzuca ją z ukosa powątpiewającym spojrzeniem, po czym potrząsa głową z pogodną miną.

– Pracowałem nad jedną sprawą, okej? No i musiałem przesłuchać wszystkie nagrania z nocnego klubu, akurat wtedy, kiedy ta piosenka była przebojem. Takie rzeczy czasem do człowieka przylgną i nie chcą się odczepić.

– No jasne – odpowiada pogodnie Molly. – Absolutnie zrozumiałe. W takiej sytuacji też bym to śpiewała pod prysznicem dziesięć lat później.

– Odczep się już! – Nie złości się naprawdę, tylko droczy, i Molly uśmiecha się szeroko. – Dobrze, więc spodobała mi się ta piosenka. Mam się tego wstydzić?

– Jesteś definicją męskości. Chciałam, żebyś to wiedział.

– Święte słowa – mówi z powagą Greg, po czym parska śmiechem. – Chryste, jesteś niemożliwa.

– Mhm – zgadza się Molly. – Sam wiesz jak to jest. Kochałam się przez rok w kompletnym dupku, randkowałam z psychopatą, a teraz mój najlepszy przyjaciel jest sekretnym fanem Britney Spears. Muszę sobie jakoś z tym radzić.

– Tym właśnie jestem?

– Sekretnym fanem Britney Spears? Najwyraźniej, chociaż ty powinieneś to wiedzieć lepiej ode mnie. Chętnie wysłucham twojej linii obrony.

– Nie. – Zatrzymują się na światłach i Greg odwraca głowę w jej stronę, nagle poważniejąc. – Chodziło mi o... powiedziałaś: najlepszy przyjaciel. Tym właśnie jestem?

Greg spał na jej kanapie przez miesiąc, zna ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, jest pierwszą osobą, z którą Molly ma ochotę pogadać rano i ostatnią, którą chce widzieć przed snem, i naprawdę sądziła, że jest to absolutnie oczywiste. Nawet rozmawiali na ten temat; i świadomość, że po tym wszystkim Greg może nie wiedzieć jest... przykra. Molly mruży oczy i szturcha go leciutko w ramię.

– No pewnie – mówi. – Nie udawaj głupka. Pomagam ci się przeprowadzić, prawda? Pamiętasz, przyjaciele pomogą ci przenieść rzeczy, prawdziwi przyjaciele pomogą ci przenieść zwłoki... A biorąc pod uwagę gdzie pracujemy, pewnie działa to w drugą stronę.

– Mm – mruczy Greg. – Okej. To dobrze. Świetnie.

Przez resztę drogi nie rozmawiają, ale Molly już się tym nie martwi; na twarzy Grega radość i zadowolenie ustępują miejsca tej okropnej, przybitej minie, którą robi, gdy tylko zaczyna myśleć o rozwodzie. Greg zawsze był jak otwarta książka i Molly nauczyła się, kiedy lepiej dać mu czas, żeby mógł w spokoju poukładać myśli. Zabranie rzeczy idzie im błyskawicznie – Eliana sprawia wrażenie naprawdę miłej kobiety, Molly jest o tym przekonana, co nie zmienia faktu, że i ona, i Greg krążą wokół siebie jak rozwścieczone psy. Greg biega po pokojach i pospiesznie pakuje wszystko do kartonów; kiedy wracają wreszcie do samochodu, wygląda jakby balansował na granicy kompletnej rozpaczy.

– Okej – zaczyna Molly po paru chwilach. – _Baby, One More Time_... To był dziewięćdziesiąty dziewiąty, prawda?

– Co? – Jego głos brzmi, jakby mówił przez wodę; otrząsa się i próbuje znowu. – Och. Taa, chyba tak. Czemu?

– Tak tylko pytam – mówi lekko Molly. Wyciąga z torebki iPoda i zaczyna przeglądać jego zawartość, przypominając sobie czasy, kiedy miała piętnaście lat i na przerwach w szkole zdzierała na walkmanie te same kasety. Nietrudno się domyślić, co wtedy puszczano na klubowych imprezach; _Black Balloon_ na pewno już wyszło, _Unpretty_ chyba też, ale tych nie chce ryzykować; po paru minutach wreszcie decyduje.

Podłącza iPoda do radia, wciska parę przycisków i w aucie rozlega się _Mambo No. 5_.

– Chyba żartujesz – mówi Greg, zerkając na nią z ukosa. – Nie myślisz chyba...

– Niczego nie myślę – przerywa mu Molly, próbując nadać głosowi jak najniewinniejszy ton. – Po prostu mam ochotę na Lou Bega. – Greg nadal patrzy na nią morderczo, więc Molly zaczyna śpiewać.

Greg łamie się dopiero po minucie; najpierw kąciki ust unoszą mu się w górę, parę sekund później szczerzy się już od ucha do ucha, po czym zaczyna śpiewać razem z nią; pod koniec piosenki oboje prawie płaczą ze śmiechu, Greg próbuje naśladować trąbkę, a Molly przytrzymuje kierownicę ręką, żeby nie zjechali z drogi.

– Ty też jesteś – mówi Greg, kiedy odzyskuje oddech. – Moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Chryste, Molly, jesteś najlepszą przyjaciółką, jaką kiedykolwiek miałem.

Dzień później zawozi ostatnie rzeczy do tego okropnego, okropnego mieszkania, wyprowadzając się na dobre, czym Molly powinna się przejąć. Ale nie przejmuje się, bo Greg posyła jej promienny uśmiech znad ostatniego kartonu i zaprasza ją do środka. Jedzą razem pizzę, a potem Greg wręcza jej zapasowy klucz, mówiąc że nie czułby się w pełni u siebie, gdyby Molly nie mogła wpaść, kiedy tylko ma ochotę. Molly wpatruje się w mały srebrny kluczyk, a w jej głowie rozbrzmiewa jak mantra: _najlepsza przyjaciółka, jaką kiedykolwiek miałem_. Uśmiecha się i obejmuje go ramionami, a Greg podrywa ją z ziemi i obraca wkoło i, naprawdę, nie ma w tym nic, zupełnie nic okropnego.

 

Tydzień później Jim Moriarty zabiera dla zabawy klejnoty brytyjskiej rodziny królewskiej.

 

– Jak on to zrobił, _do kurwy nędzy_! – wrzeszczy Greg po raz piętnasty tego kwadransa, dla podkreślenia wagi słów waląc otwartą dłonią w drzwi lodówki. Mięśnie szczęki drgają mu ze złości. Od aresztowania Moriarty'ego minęły trzy tygodnie, dwa – odkąd media zaczęły napomykać o procesie stulecia, a do Scotland Yardu zaczęła się wkradać presja nierozwiązanej sprawy. Wiedzą że za przestępstwami stoi Jim, ale nie mają pojęcia jak ich dokonał; a Greg jest głównym śledczym w sprawie.

– Nie mam pojęcia – powtarza Molly, czekając na nieuniknione...

– To nawet nie jest nasza działka! – No właśnie. – To znaczy jasne, dobrze że my to dostaliśmy, nikt nie chce zobaczyć tego świra za kratkami bardziej niż ja... no, przynajmniej nikt z gliniarzy.

Molly unosi butelkę piwa w niesprecyzowanym toaście.

– Uch. – Greg opada na krzesło – Przepraszam cię, naprawdę. Po prostu jestem już... Nie wiem, jeśli będę musiał się pojawić na jeszcze jednej konferencji prasowej, to zrobię coś naprawdę dramatycznego, żeby odreagować stres. Nakarmię Andersonem zwierzęta w zoo, na przykład. Przełożeni wiszą mi nad głową, dwudziestu różnych speców przysięga mi na wszystkich świętych, że tego się nie dało zrobić, a Sherlock, słowo ci daję, nie pomaga w ogóle. Nie mogę nawet na niego patrzeć, bo boję się, że w końcu stracę nad sobą panowanie i wsadzę mu łeb do kibla. Patrzy na mnie tak, jakbym był dowcipem roku, jakby to wszystko było oczywiste, a ja kompletnie tępy...

Molly wzdycha ciężko i sięga nad stołem, odsuwając butelkę piwa trochę dalej od jego dłoni. To już szóste, i Molly naprawdę go rozumie, ale nie chce, żeby przesadził.

– Nie jesteś tępy.

– Ale się tak czuję – odpowiada Greg. – Moje życie jest naznaczone przez tych dwóch cholernych obłąkańców.

– To witaj w klubie – wzdycha Molly, a Greg przerywa pocieranie czoła na wystarczająco długo, żeby obrzucić ją zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. – Nie, nie, daj spokój. Mnie nic nie jest. Moriarty jest w więzieniu, o nic się nie martwię.

– Na pewno? Bo nie musimy o tym rozmawiać, jeśli... no wiesz. Jeśli cię to denerwuje.

– Dobrze, w takim razie zmieńmy temat na jakiś inny, który nas teraz zaprząta. No dalej, wybierz jakiś, jestem pewna, że jest ich pełno. Czekam.

Greg zerka na nią z czymś pomiędzy irytacją i rozbawieniem, po czym z fałszywym entuzjazmem zaczyna:

– Piękną mamy dzisiaj pogodę, prawda?

– Głupek – mówi z czułością Molly. – Możemy o nim rozmawiać, Greg. Nie zacznę krzyczeć tylko dlatego, że powiesz głośno jego imię. To nie Voldemort.

– Nie – ostrzega ją Greg – nie zaczynaj. Głównym argumentem na nieposiadanie dzieci jest całkowita nieobecność Harry'ego Pottera w życiu.

– Bardzo dobre uzasadnienie nieposiadania dzieci, bardzo dojrzałe.

– Naprawdę wszystko w porządku? – Tym razem pyta z całkowitą powagą, a Molly przełyka ślinę i odwraca wzrok. – Bo, no wiesz... Ja bym się z tym nie czuł dobrze.

– Już się nie czujesz dobrze.

– No właśnie.

– Okej – wzdycha Molly – może i ostatnio gorzej sypiam, ale naprawdę sobie radzę. Widuję się częściej z doktorem Finchleyem, nadal noszę paralizator...

– ...o którym oczywiście jako przedstawiciel prawa zupełnie nic nie wiem...

– ...o którym oczywiście jako przedstawiciel prawa zupełnie nic nie wiesz – zgadza się z uśmiechem Molly. – Jeśli ktoś by spytał, przysięgnę to na wszystkich świętych.

– Tylko nie przestawaj go nosić.

– Ani mi się śni.

– W porządku. – Greg wzdycha ciężko. – Chciałabyś... no nie wiem, przejść się gdzieś, pooglądać telewizję? Cokolwiek, żeby przestać się pogrążać we frustracji?

– Ja się w niczym nie pogrążam – mówi zgodnie z prawdą Molly. Nie uszczęśliwił jej powrót Moriarty'ego, oczywiście, ale w jakiś sposób czuje... ulgę. Na początku miała z tego powodu poczucie winy, jednak doktor Finchley stwierdził, że zapewne po prostu uspokaja ją świadomość, że doskonale wie, gdzie Moriarty się znajduje. – Ty się frustrujesz, a nie ja. W związku z tym pozostawiam ci pełną swobodę w planowaniu wieczoru, byle nie było to nic, co wymagałoby ode mnie przebrania się w inne ciuchy.

Więc idą na spacer i zatrzymują się na lody w małej kawiarence kilka przecznic dalej. Molly zawsze uwielbiała wiosnę w Londynie, a dziś jest wyjątkowo przyjemny, chłodny wieczór. Biorą lody na wynos i przysiadają na schodach jakiegoś budynku, który wygląda na opuszczony.

– Hej – zaczyna po chwili Greg, szturchając ją leciutko ramieniem. – Muszę z tobą o czymś pogadać.

– No pewnie – odpowiada lekko Molly – ale jeśli chcesz trochę mojej stracciatelli, od razu mówię, że nie masz po co prosić. Ostrzegałam cię, że karmel jest niedobry.

– Spokojnie, twoje lody są przy mnie bezpieczne. Chodzi tylko o... chodzą plotki, że Sherlock zostanie powołany na świadka w rozprawie Moriarty'ego.

– Mmm – mruczy Molly. – Wyrazy współczucia dla adwokata.

– Racja, ale... Molly. – Greg przerywa, opuszcza wafelek z lodami i wzdycha ciężko. – Wiesz o tym, że twoje nazwisko jest w aktach Moriarty'ego. A Sherlock spędził z nim raptem kilka minut, więc... jest ryzyko, że zostaniesz wezwana do sądu. Na zeznania. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby to naprawdę zrobili, ale istnieje taka możliwość i chciałem cię zawczasu ostrzec.

– Och. – Jest boleśnie świadoma faktu, na jak bardzo przerażoną musi teraz wyglądać. Tylko... naprawdę nie brała pod uwagę, że może zostać wezwana jako świadek w sprawie, a teraz ta perspektywa wydaje się logiczna. Jest ryzyko – nawet jeśli niewielkie – że będzie musiała wytrzymać przebywanie z Moriartym na jednej sali sądowej. Jakby nie wystarczyło, że codziennie widzi jego twarz na pierwszych stronach gazet i na wszystkich kanałach telewizyjnych; że czuje się tak, jakby jego oczy obserwowały ją z każdego zaułka. I chociaż zaczyna już pojmować, że nie była w tej grze nikim ważnym, że chodziło tylko o zabawienie się jej kosztem; to jednak wciąż nie opuszcza jej niepokój, i wciąż zdarza jej się śnić nocami o jego sztucznym akcencie i dziwacznym dotyku.

– Heeej, Molly – uspokaja ją Greg. – Przepraszam, nie chciałem cię zdenerwować. I naprawdę nie wydaje mi się, żeby cię wezwali, jestem prawie pewien, że Sherlocka powołują tylko ze względu na prasę. Samego Moriarty'ego złapaliśmy na gorącym uczynku, wynik rozprawy jest kompletnie oczywisty. Chciałem tylko... wiesz, chciałem tylko, żebyś była przygotowana, w razie czego.

– Wiem, dziękuję – mówi szczerze Molly. – Nie musisz przepraszać, ja cię przepraszam, to tylko taka... no nie wiem, odruchowa reakcja. Wiem że to głupie, już po wszystkim, Moriarty siedzi w więzieniu...

– To nie jest głupie. – Greg sięga w dół i bierze Molly za rękę, ściskając krótko jej palce. – Cały Londyn boi się Moriarty'ego, Molly, i nic w tym dziwnego. Facet przeraża nawet tych, którzy nigdy nie widzieli go na własne oczy, a co dopiero...

Molly wzdycha i kuli odrobinę ramiona; to słabość, rzeczywiście, ale przecież przy Gregu może sobie pozwolić na słabość.

– Nie wydaje ci się czasem, że ze mną jest... no wiesz, coś nie tak? Co do mnie przyciąga tych wszystkich wariatów?

– Po pierwsze, wypraszam sobie, nie jestem wariatem – mówi Greg. – Mogę z dumą twierdzić, że jestem całkowicie normalny, chwała Bogu...

– Czy ty właśnie...

– Oraz – wpada jej w słowo Greg, a jego twarz poważnieje – nie, Molly, oczywiście że nie uważam, że jest z tobą coś nie tak. Moriarty bawił się z tobą, bo jest psychopatą, a to z Sherlockiem w ogóle się nie liczy.

– Czemu?

– Bo przytrafiło się każdemu z nas – mówi Greg takim tonem, jakby był szczerze zdziwiony, że Molly tego nie rozumie. – Niekoniecznie w ten, no, romantyczny sposób, ale... ja, ty, John, cholera – nawet Sally. Sherlock... Sherlock jest kompletnym dupkiem, fakt, ale to nie zmienia tego, że jest niezwykłym facetem. Nie da się mieć do niego dystansu. Bóg wie, że ja też daję mu znacznie więcej luzu, niż powinienem... on po prostu już tak działa na ludzi.

– Ja... och.

– Poważnie? – Greg patrzy na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Mols. Poważnie tego nie wiedziałaś? Wiem że nie widziałaś go na miejscu zbrodni, ale... Chryste. Okej. Poważnie: nigdy nie widziałem nikogo, nikogo, kto po spotkaniu z Sherlockiem Holmesem nie wyglądałby tak, jakby świat mu się zachwiał w posadach. Nawet jak udaje, że jest kimś innym. Ten facet to po prostu fenomen przyrodniczy. A ty naprawdę przez cały ten czas uważałaś, że to z tobą jest coś nie tak?

– Ale ze mną _jest_ coś nie tak – zauważa lekko Molly, a Greg przewraca oczami.

– Nie – zaprzecza. – To znaczy owszem, jakieś sto rzeczy jest z tobą nie tak, a chore poczucie humoru jest na szczycie listy, ale... Molly, daj spokój. Jesteś zdecydowanie zbyt bystra, żeby naprawdę uważać, że to wszystko z Sherlockiem i Moriartym było czymś więcej niż zbiegiem okoliczności. Wszystko jest z tobą w porządku, rozumiesz? Po prostu miałaś pecha.

Molly milczy, bo naprawdę nie wie, co powiedzieć; nigdy nie myślała o tym wszystkim w taki sposób. Greg znowu ściska jej dłoń i uśmiecha się, a Molly opiera głowę o jego ramię.

– Ale i tak ci nie dam mojej stracciatelli – mówi, kiedy jest już pewna, że jej głos się nie załamie. Śmiech Grega raczej wyczuwa niż słyszy.

– No cóż, nie można mieć wszystkiego. Jakoś to przeżyję.

 

Moriarty opuszcza areszt. Molly dowiaduje się przez smsa ( _zwolnili go, kurwa, musiał zaszantażować ławę przysięgłych, zamknij drzwi na klucz, będę u ciebie najszybciej jak się da – G_ ) i spędza resztę dnia ukryta w mieszkaniu, przerażona bardziej, niż była kiedykolwiek w życiu. Greg przyjeżdża do niej z kolacją i spędza na jej kanapie kolejny tydzień. Po kilku dniach Molly nie jest pewna, które z nich miało się dzięki temu poczuć lepiej. Greg jest kompletnie sfrustrowany, a Molly wie, że obwinia siebie.

– Nie mogłeś nic zrobić – mówi mu, przypominając sobie jego własne słowa sprzed paru tygodni.

– Bzdura – prycha Greg. – Oczywiście, że mogłem. Po prostu nie wymyśliłem na czas, co mogłem zrobić.

W następnym tygodniu zabiera ją dyskretnie na policyjną strzelnicę i uczy posługiwania bronią. Molly próbuje go przekonać, że paralizator całkowicie jej wystarczy, ale Greg kręci głową.

– Wiem, że ci wystarczy, po prostu... Molly, nie chcę żebyś nosiła ze sobą pistolet, broń Boże, jako gliniarz nawet nie mógłbym ci na to pozwolić, ale... słuchaj, nie mówię tego po to, żeby cię przestraszyć, ale jeśli kiedykolwiek znajdziesz się w sytuacji, w której pojawi się broń palna, chcę tylko, żebyś wiedziała co się z nią robi. To taki środek ostrożności, w porządku?

– Żebym przypadkiem nie zastrzeliła siebie samej? – Tylko żartuje, ale Greg patrzy na nią wzrokiem mówiącym, że widział niejedno.

Problem w tym, że Molly poznała Jima Moriarty'ego znacznie lepiej, niż przypuszcza ktokolwiek – nawet Greg. Wie do czego Moriarty jest zdolny, wie na jaki poziom zakłamania potrafi się zdobyć – nawet dla czegoś, co traktuje jak przelotną zabawę. Jeśli postanowi dopaść Molly, żadna wiedza ani umiejętności jej nie ocalą. Jednak wydaje jej się, że Greg tego potrzebuje, że w taki właśnie sposób próbuje sobie radzić z tą sytuacją – więc Molly posłusznie uczy się odbezpieczania pistoletu i odpowiedniego ustawiania stóp, a Greg wyraźnie czuje się lepiej.

Molly nie czuje się lepiej, ani trochę. Doktor Finchley proponuje jej częstsze spotkania, więc widują się teraz dwa razy w tygodniu; a kiedy Molly przyznaje wreszcie, że od tygodni nie przespała porządnie całej nocy, terapeuta przepisuje jej leki na bezsenność. Molly wykupuje receptę, ale nie potrafi się zmusić do brania tabletek, i w czwartkową noc zagląda na stronę uniwersytetu, po raz kolejny rozważając wznowienie studiów.

– Zastanawiam się, czy nie wrócić na uniwersytet – mówi Gregowi tydzień później, kiedy siedzą w knajpie nad kolacją. – Wiedziałeś, że byłam na medycynie, prawda?

– Nie miałem pojęcia – przyznaje Greg. – Molly, przecież to świetny pomysł! Na co idziesz? Patomorfologia?

Molly ma ochotę pocałować go za to, że nie powiedział „pediatria". Molly ma ochotę pocałować go za to, że patrzy na nią ze szczerą dumą w oczach i natychmiast zamawia butelkę wina, żeby uczcić jej decyzję. I za to jak zerka co chwilę na drzwi, żeby ona nie musiała tego robić. I za sto, za tysiąc innych rzeczy. Jego sprawa rozwodowa powoli zbliża się do końca i widać, że to dla niego bolesne, ale nie w takim stopniu, w jakim obawiała się Molly. I Molly myśli: _może jednak?_ Molly myśli: _niedługo_.

 

Dwa miesiące po tym, jak Moriarty wychodzi z aresztu, Molly wyłącza światła w laboratorium i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Jest umówiona z Gregiem na lunch – napisał coś o nowej sprawie i o tym, że potrzebuje chwili przerwy; Molly właściwie nie przeczytała całej wiadomości, bo połowa składała się z przekleństw i narzekania na to, jak Sherlock pojechał na sprawę i doprowadził jakąś nauczycielkę do ataku histerii. Jest w połowie korytarza, kiedy na drodze stają jej John z Sherlockiem.

– Molly! – rzuca Sherlock swoim charakterystycznym tonem: _Oddaję się zupełnie dla mnie nietypowym uprzejmościom w kontaktach międzyludzkich, ponieważ czegoś od ciebie chcę._ Molly już dawno pozbyła się uczuć w stosunku do Sherlocka, ale jest świadoma, że nad tymi rzeczami nie zawsze ma się kontrolę, więc próbuje szybko wykręcić się od rozmowy.

– Cześć! Właśnie wychodziłam...

– Wcale nie.

– Jestem umówiona na lunch – mówi z irytacją, a Sherlock przewraca oczami, tak szybko, że Molly ledwie to zauważa.

– To odwołaj. Masz lunch ze mną.

– Co? – wykrztusza z siebie Molly, ponieważ po pierwsze to potwornie aroganckie, po drugie zupełnie nie w jego stylu, po trzecie to coś, za co kiedyś umarłaby, żeby to usłyszeć, więc co? – a Sherlock wyciąga z kieszeni dwie paczki chipsów, co jeszcze zwiększa surrealizm sytuacji.

– Potrzebuję twojej pomocy – mówi Sherlock, i wszystko znowu wraca do normy. A potem dodaje: – Ścigamy twojego byłego. Był niegrzeczny.

– Moriarty'ego? – pyta John i Molly ma ochotę go uderzyć, ma ochotę razem z Sherlockiem powiedzieć „Oczywiście, że Moriarty'ego!". Czekała na ten moment od miesięcy, podobnie jak Greg i Sherlock. Świadomość, że John żył wtedy w błogim spokoju, nie denerwując się przy każdym, nawet najmniej znaczącym wydarzeniu, prawie ją irytuje.

No i ten były; Molly zwykle nie ma skłonności do czepiania się o słowa, ale akurat tym przejmuje się bardziej, niż chciałaby przyznać.

– Jim nie był moim chłopakiem. Spotkaliśmy się ze trzy razy, i zerwałam z nim.

– Tak – zgadza się Sherlock – a potem on skradł klejnoty koronne, włamał się do Banku Anglii i zorganizował ucieczkę z więzienia. Dla dobra praworządności sugeruję, abyś w przyszłości unikała związków, Molly.

Na ułamek sekundy Molly ogarnia oślepiająca wściekłość; nigdy wcześniej nie miała tak wielkiej ochoty kazać się komuś odpierdolić. Właściwie ma ochotę rzucić się na Sherlocka i udusić go za bycie takim kompletnym, nieczułym, aroganckim dupkiem. Jeszcze jakiś czas temu – wcale nie tak dawno – to zdanie kompletnie by ją załamało, dosłownie rozwaliło na małe kawałeczki – teraz jest po prostu wściekła. Jak ten facet może traktować w ten sposób ludzi? Za kogo on się uważa?

Ale Molly doskonale wie, za kogo on się uważa. To Sherlock Holmes: nie można go mierzyć tą samą miarą, co innych ludzi. To Sherlock Holmes, nigdy nie będzie się zachowywał inaczej i to jest... dobre. Molly wcale nie chce, żeby nagle zmienił się w miłego, wyrozumiałego faceta, w kogoś, kto będzie wiedział o niej wszystko nawet nie pytając; teraz już ma kogoś takiego, kogoś innego, i widzi różnicę między rzeczywistością, a swoimi fantazjami. Molly już to wie, tak samo jak wie, że zniesie wszystko, żeby tylko pozbyć się Moriarty'ego. Dlatego wzdycha i kiwa głową.

– Idę zadzwonić – mówi. – Spotkamy się za chwilę. – Sherlock ją ignoruje, ale John kiwa głową.

– Błagam, powiedz mi, że dzwonisz z jakimiś dobrymi wieściami – rzuca od razu Greg, nie kłopocząc się przywitaniem. – Sam nie wiem: zapowiadali w pogodzie deszcz diamentów? Zombie apokalipsa w końcu się zacznie?

– Szukasz jakiegoś pretekstu, żeby pokazać w Scotland Yardzie nagranie z Sherlockiem, co?

– Nawet nie masz pojęcia.

– Mam pojęcie – zapewnia go Molly, zerkając przez ramię na zatrzaśnięte drzwi laboratorium. – Jest tutaj. Cokolwiek to jest, podobno stoi za tym Moriarty. Chce żebym została. Muszę odwołać lunch.

– Uch... Nie no, z drugiej strony to całkiem dobrze, bo w sumie i tak nie mógłbym się teraz wyrwać. Mam nadzieję, że uda mu się to rozwiązać, ale... uch.

– Spotkamy się później?

– Pewnie. – Greg brzmi, jakby był kompletnie wycieńczony, i Molly od razu zalewa współczucie. – Może kolacja? Ale nie mogę ci na razie nic obiecać, nie mam pojęcia, czy skończymy do wieczora.

– Coś wymyślimy – obiecuje mu Molly. – Trzymaj się, co?

– I ty też – odpowiada Greg – i to przyda ci się bardziej niż mnie. Musisz jeszcze jakoś znieść Sherlocka.

– Dobrze że ja, a nie ty – mówi szczerze Molly. W słuchawce zapada krótka cisza; kiedy Greg znowu się odzywa, jego głos jest odrobinę zdławiony.

– Chyba... najlepiej ktokolwiek inny, byle nie my. – Odchrząkuje. – Okej, muszę kończyć. Zadzwoń, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować.

– No jasne. Na razie. – Molly rozłącza się i wzdycha, ruszając w stronę laboratorium.

Kolejne kilka godzin jest... niepokojące, chociaż Molly przez dłuższy czas nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego. Kiedy wreszcie uświadamia sobie, o co chodzi, spędza kilka minut uspokajając się w toalecie. Zachowanie Sherlocka jest znajome; Molly rozpoznaje je, bo obserwowała swojego ojca przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy jego życia. I biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, biorąc pod uwagę to, kim jest Jim Moriarty, to... przerażające.

– Co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc IOU? – pyta po powrocie do laboratorium. Przez ostatnie trzy godziny Sherlock nazwał ją Johnem co najmniej dwanaście razy, czym Molly nie ma zamiaru się przejmować. – Mamrotałeś to podczas pracy.

– To nic – ucina Sherlock. – Notatka w pamięci. – A Molly zbiera się na odwagę i dodaje:

– Trochę mi przypominasz mojego ojca. On nie żyje. Nie, przepraszam...

– Molly, nie czuj się w obowiązku prowadzić konwersacji, to nie jest twoja mocna strona – mówi Sherlock – mówi to Sherlock Holmes, co jest... no cóż, gdyby Molly była mniej zdenerwowana, pewnie by się roześmiała. Bóg jeden wie, że w konwersacjach jest o niebo lepsza od niego.

– Kiedy umierał, cały czas był pogodny, był cudowny – mówi dalej; bo to ważne. – Poza momentami, gdy wydawało mu się, że nikt nie patrzy. Raz go takiego zobaczyłam. Był smutny.

– Molly... – zaczyna Sherlock, wyraźnie znudzonym tonem, ale Molly nie zwraca na to uwagi; nie może, bo jeśli dzieje się to, co podejrzewa, nie ma na to czasu.

– Wyglądasz na zasmuconego, kiedy myślisz, że on nie patrzy. – I proszę: kiedy Sherlock odwraca się w jej stronę, na jego twarzy maluje się autentyczne oszołomienie, a Molly czuje, że serce próbuje wyskoczyć jej z piersi. – Nic ci nie jest? Tylko nie mów mi, że nie, bo ja wiem, jak to jest. Wiem co to znaczy, przyznawać się do smutku tylko wtedy, kiedy sądzisz, że nikt cię nie widzi.

– Ty mnie widzisz.

– Ja się nie liczę. – To prawdopodobnie najbardziej bolesna rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek powiedziała na głos; ale to prawda. W świecie Sherlocka Holmesa nie ma dla niej miejsca, nawet jeśli w jej świecie Sherlock Holmes był kiedyś centrum. Teraz nie jest, oczywiście, już od dłuższego czasu, ale wciąż stanowi w nim ważny element. W jakiś sposób to równocześnie najbardziej upokarzający i najbardziej wyzwalający moment jej życia: nie liczy się, nigdy się nie liczyła, i potrafi powiedzieć to głośno.

Sherlock nadal na nią patrzy – co jest wystarczającym dowodem na jej rację – i Molly próbuje znowu się skupić, przypomnieć sobie, że to wszystko ma związek z Moriartym i że są sprawy ważniejsze niż jej zawstydzenie.

– Próbuję powiedzieć, że jeśli mogę cokolwiek zrobić, czegokolwiek potrzebujesz, możesz mnie mieć. – Nie, chwileczkę, nie to chciała powiedzieć. Wie, że Sherlock i tak nie dostrzeże w tym żadnego podtekstu, ale poprawia się: – To znaczy... jeśli czegoś potrzebujesz, to nie ma problemu.

– Ale... – Sherlock przerywa, jąka się, co jest dla niego tak nietypowe, że prawie oszałamia tym Molly. Po czym, oczywiście, kończy: – Ale czego mógłbym od ciebie chcieć? – I w tym momencie Molly już ma dość.

– Niczego – odpowiada. – Nie wiem. Właściwie mógłbyś powiedzieć dziękuję.

– Dziękuję? – Sherlock wypowiada to słowo tak, jakby nigdy wcześniej tego nie robił; Molly wcale by się nie zdziwiła, gdyby tak było.

– Wychodzę po jakieś chipsy, potrzebujesz czegoś? – Przerywa na moment i rozważa ostatnie słowa: cóż, po zastanowieniu wcale nie ma w tej chwili ochoty niczego mu przynosić. – W porządku. Wiem, że nie potrzebujesz.

– Właściwie może bym...

– Wiem, że nie potrzebujesz – powtarza Molly i wychodzi. I jeśli po raz drugi w życiu zaliczy atak paniki w szpitalnej toalecie, to przecież nikt musi się o nim dowiedzieć.

Od: G. Lestrade  
Do: Molly Hooper  
Temat: nie dam dziś rady się spotkać

nie mogę nawet wyjść z własnego gabinetu, krążą plotki, że mogą mnie zwolnić. john watson przywalił nadinspektorowi, on i sherlock są teraz poszukiwani. nie za to. najgorszy dzień w mojej karierze? jeśli zobaczysz któregoś z nich, daj mi znać

Od: Molly Hooper  
Do: G. Lestrade  
Temat: Re: nie dam dziś rady się spotkać

Okej, zdecydowanie brakuje mi informacji. Jesteś ranny?

Od: G. Lestrade  
Do: Molly Hooper  
Temat: Re: Re: nie dam dziś rady się spotkać

nie, ucierpiała tylko moja godność i reputacja. chryste, co za dzień.

 

Molly, do diabła z harmonogramem, zamyka kostnicę godzinę wcześniej. Ma zamiar jechać prosto do Scotland Yardu i upewnić się osobiście, że Gregowi nic nie jest – odpisanie na ostatnią wiadomość zajęło mu zdecydowanie za dużo czasu. Molly gasi światło i wychodzi z laboratorium, zastanawiając się czy szybciej dojedzie metrem, czy taksówką.

– Myliłaś się, wiesz – rozlega się głos w ciemności. Molly wzdryga się i odruchowo sięga po paralizator, ale to Sherlock, to tylko Sherlock. Przez chwilę czuje ulgę, po czym przypomina sobie, że Sherlock jest teraz zbiegiem poszukiwanym przez policję, i znowu zamiera, czując jak serce podchodzi jej do gardła. – Liczysz się. Zawsze się liczyłaś i zawsze ci ufałem. Ale miałaś rację. Nie jest ze mną dobrze.

– Powiedz mi, co się dzieje? – pyta odruchowo Molly. Cokolwiek to jest – cokolwiek stało się Gregowi, cokolwiek zrobił znowu Moriarty, cokolwiek sprawiło, że Sherlock wygląda jakby ktoś przystawił mu broń do głowy – cokolwiek to jest, dopóki nie zdobędzie więcej informacji, nic nie może zrobić.

– Molly – mówi Sherlock – myślę, że umrę.

Oczywiście, że umrzesz, myśli Molly. Nie mówi tego głośno – nie jest Sherlockiem.

– Czego potrzebujesz?

I na twarzy Sherlocka pojawia się wyraz, jakiego Molly nie widziała nigdy wcześniej, u nikogo. Jest gorszy niż rezygnacja, gorszy niż strach, gorszy niż zwątpienie: Sherlock wygląda jak zwierzę złapane w pułapkę, wygląda jakby coś na niego polowało; a Molly nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić, co może być tak straszne, by zapędzić w potrzask samego Sherlocka Holmesa.

– Gdybym nie był tym, za kogo mnie uważasz... za kogo sam siebie uważam – pyta – czy nadal chciałabyś mi pomóc?

– Czego potrzebujesz?

Robi krok do przodu, potem kolejny, a Molly mimowolnie przypomina sobie dzień, w którym się poznali. _To dobry moment, żeby powiedzieć: „nie jestem żadnym wariatem"._ Nie miała wówczas pojęcia, jak prorocze okażą się te słowa. Sherlock Holmes jest wariatem, tyle że stoi po dobrej stronie; Jim Moriarty jest wariatem złośliwym jak rak, który zabił jej ojca, toksycznym jak jad, przez który zginął Carl Powers. Na jej życie miało wpływ zbyt wielu wariatów. Molly przełyka ślinę i prostuje się, bo jest już zbyt doświadczona, żeby marnować czas na strach.

– Ciebie. – I w tym momencie – Molly wie o tym na pewno – jej dotychczasowe życie kończy się bezpowrotnie.

 

Na pogrzeb idzie, bo tak trzeba. Kiedy przedziera się myślami przez mgłę kilku ostatnich dni i przypomina sobie, kim była zanim Sherlock poprosił ją o pomoc, wydaje jej się, że to coś, co dawna Molly chciałaby zrobić. Pogrzeb zamienia się w przedstawienie, bo sam Sherlock stał się przedstawieniem; otwarty grób otacza wąski krąg tych ludzi, którzy naprawdę go znali i masa przepychających się łokciami gapiów. Molly nie zwraca uwagi na tłum, zamiast tego obserwując kątem oka Grega i Johna; ze wszystkich obecnych to oni są najbardziej zagrożeni wybuchem zrodzonej z żalu wściekłości.

John nie płacze, nie musi; łzy byłyby chyba lepsze, mniej przerażające niż te pochylone ciężko ramiona i pozbawiona wyrazu maska, w którą zamieniła się jego twarz. Greg nie płacze, ale widać, że płakał wcześniej – i to boli, sama myśl o Gregu płaczącym, cierpiącym, Gregu samotnym – więc Molly próbuje o tym nie myśleć. Mycroft Holmes – ten sam, z którego ust Molly usłyszała kiedyś Nie ma żadnego pożytku z przejmowania się ludźmi, Sherlock – nie roni ani jednej łzy, rzecz jasna.

Pani Hudson płacze. To jedna z niewielu rzeczy na których Molly jest w stanie się skupić, poza świadomością, że ciało w trumnie nie należy do Sherlocka. Pani Hudson płacze i Molly ma nadzieję, że pewnego dnia stanie się kobietą taką jak ona – płaczącą w milczeniu i z godnością, bez cienia wstydu. Stoi przy krawędzi grobu i nie kłopocze się nawet ocieraniem łez, a Molly nienawidzi tego, co jej zrobiła, co zrobiła im wszystkim – mimo że nie było innego wyjścia.

Molly oczywiście nie płacze nad Sherlockiem. Kiedy Greg wyciąga rękę i podczas modlitwy splata ich palce razem, roni kilka łez nad sobą.

A potem – co jest dla Molly trudnym słowem, bo jej świat połamał się na dwie części, przedtem (włoskie lody w wafelkach na schodach budynku, kanapa wciąż pachnąca wodą kolońską, długie wieczory w pubach) i potem (wysoka sylwetka Sherlocka przechadzającego się niespokojnie po jej salonie, Sherlock nerwowo drapiący się w tył głowy, Sherlock zrzucający na jej barki żyć albo nie żyć czworga ludzi) – potem Molly ogarnia fala tchórzostwa i próbuje uciec. Przeciska się przez gwarny tłum gapiów, słysząc po drodze urywki zdań: oszust, Brook, dobrze mu tak; co nie ma znaczenia, nieszczególnie. Wie co znaczą, tak samo jak bez podpowiedzi wiedziałaby, że Richard Brook jest kłamcą.

Molly wie co robi i wie, co będzie musiała zrobić. Niebezpieczeństwo czai się na każdym kroku. Najskuteczniejsze kłamstwa są zakorzenione w prawdzie, a Jim Moriarty zawsze będzie aktorem.

– Molly! – woła Greg. – Hej, Molly, zaczekaj! – a Molly nigdy wcześniej tak bardzo nie mogła znieść prawdy.

– Hej – rzuca i odwraca się, czując rękę Grega na ramieniu. Czy zauważyłby, zastanawia się, gdyby zaczęła teraz przyglądać się uważnie jego twarzy, zapisywać ją w pamięci? Jak wiele razy rzeczywiście mu się przyglądała i jak dużo czasu może na to poświęcić teraz, zanim wzbudzi podejrzenia? A może udałoby jej się odłożyć tę rozmowę o jeden dzień... tylko o jeden dzień, żeby mogła zrobić mu zdjęcie, przecież jeden dzień nie zrobi wielkiej różnicy, parę dodatkowych godzin, tylko trochę więcej...

... _ryzyka, Molly, trochę więcej ryzyka, ryzykowania życia Grega, życia Sherlocka, Johna i pani Hudson; nie jesteś dzieckiem, a to nie jest zabawa. Musisz to zrobić. Musisz. Musisz._

– Dobrze, że cię dogoniłem – mówi Greg, ręce trzyma w kieszeniach, a Molly jest w nim zakochana tak bardzo, że sprawia jej to fizyczny ból, co zresztą nie ma znaczenia: nie teraz. – Przepraszam, że się ostatnio nie odzywałem, ale sama wiesz... W pracy mam teraz piekło. Dobrze się czujesz?

Molly otwiera usta i zamyka je, uświadamiając sobie, że nawet nie wie od czego zacząć odpowiedź na to pytanie. Greg wzdycha.

– Tak. Tak, ja tak samo. Chryste, co za cyrk. Chciałabyś może... no nie wiem, pójdziemy na jakiś obiad?

– Nie mogę, Greg.

– Okej – odpowiada Greg, niezrażony. – Racja, jedzenie to nienajlepszy...

– Nie – przerywa mu Molly. – Greg... nie mogę się z tobą więcej spotykać. Przepraszam.

Przygotowywała się do tej rozmowy od trzech dni. Przeanalizowała każdy jej wariant i każdy kierunek, w którym mogłaby się potoczyć. Wie co zrobić, jeśli Greg się rozzłości, wie co zrobić, jeśli się nie rozzłości, obmyśliła riposty na każdy jego potencjalny argument. Jednak nie przewidziała, że Greg się roześmieje, chociaż to tylko krótkie parsknięcie przez nos, nieznaczne wykrzywienie warg w czymś zbliżonym do uśmiechu.

– Okej – mówi powoli Greg. – Nie wiem, co to za zabawa, ale...

– Boże, Greg... To nie zabawa. Nie możemy się więcej spotykać.

Greg otwiera usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale potem na nią patrzy; _naprawdę_ na nią patrzy, a Molly przypomina sobie, dlaczego musi to zrobić, czemu utrzymywanie kontaktów z Gregiem nie wchodzi w grę. Greg zna ją lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, Greg jest znacznie bystrzejszy niż mu się wydaje, i Greg prędzej czy później odkryłby jej sekret. Do diabła, prawdopodobnie wyjawiłaby go sama; najchętniej już teraz, ale... ale to nie jest jej sekret, to nie jest coś, co ona może wyjawić. Molly ufa Gregowi bezgranicznie, bez wahania powierzyłaby mu własne życie z przekonaniem, że będzie go strzegł, ale Sherlock... nie. Sherlock zaufał jej, i nie ma w tym ani śladu jej zwycięstwa, bo to ciężar, a nie zaszczyt. Sherlock przeanalizował każdą możliwą ścieżkę i postanowił podążyć właśnie tą, co oznacza, że tylko ta ścieżka jest bezpieczna i tylko ona doprowadzi do właściwego celu.

– Molly. – Jego głos jest tak łagodny, że Molly czuje, jakby ktoś wydrapywał jej rany w skórze. Greg kładzie dłoń na jej policzku i Molly mogłaby go udusić za to, że jest tak niemożliwie, niewyobrażalnie miły. Zamiast tego zaciska powieki, bo jeśli nie przestanie na niego patrzeć, nie będzie w stanie zrobić tego, co musi. – Molly... Czy ktoś cię do tego zmusza? Ktoś ci grozi? Posłuchaj, rozumiem jak bardzo boisz się Moriarty'ego i wcale cię za to nie winię, ale on... nie znaleźliśmy ciała, ale uważamy, że zginął, a nawet jeśli nie... poradzimy sobie z tym, obejmiemy cię ochroną świadków, są miejsca, w których możesz się ukryć. Po prostu powiedz mi, co się dzieje, i jakoś to rozwiążemy.

W takim razie będzie musiała go zranić. Jest najlepszym facetem, jakiego kiedykolwiek poznała, i będzie musiała zranić go w najgorszy możliwy sposób, żeby jej uwierzył. Powinna się była tego spodziewać.

– Powiedziałeś mi... – zaczyna, otwierając oczy i robiąc krok do tyłu. – Wtedy, w barze. Powiedziałeś mi... że nie chcesz, żebym na ciebie czekała, jeśli pojawi się ktoś inny...

– Spotykasz się z kimś? – pyta Greg, prawie z ulgą. – I tylko o to chodzi? Molly, Jezu, przecież nie musisz z tego powodu przestawać do mnie odzywać! Przeżyję że masz faceta, nie powiem, żebym skakał z radości, ale nie oczekuję że...

– Odchodzę – przerywa mu znowu Molly. – Odchodzę z Bartsa. Wracam na uniwersytet, ja...

– Okej! – W jego głosie pojawia się nuta złości; dobrze. O to chodzi. – Okej! Świetnie! Przecież chcę, żebyś to zrobiła, uważam że to świetnie, dlaczego...

– To... po prostu za dużo, dobrze? Całe to zamieszanie, śmierć Sherlocka, Moriarty, to tylko uświadomiło mi parę rzeczy, nie mogę tak dłużej żyć, muszę przestać być zależna od ludzi. I to wszystko z tobą, to... za dużo. Zrozum to, błagam.

– Nie – rzuca Greg i tak, fantastycznie, teraz jest naprawdę wściekły; Molly będzie miała poczucie winy do końca życia, najbardziej za kryjący się pod tą wściekłością ból. – Nie, nie, w ogóle tego nie rozumiem i nie chcę tego zrozumieć. Więc po prostu... to tyle, tak? Już po naszej przyjaźni? Tak po prostu?

– Przykro mi – mówi Molly i ma ochotę powiedzieć to szeptem, ale nie robi tego; jej głos jest normalny, spokojny, a twarz obojętna. Greg mruży oczy.

– Nie, nie jest ci przykro – prycha. – Spójrz na siebie! Kompletnie, absolutnie, zupełnie nie jest ci przykro! Czyli co? To wszystko to była taka zabawa, tak? Byłem dla ciebie chwilową odskocznią i już ci się znudziło? Chociaż nie, czekaj, w sumie moje zdanie i tak nie ma tu znaczenia, więc po co się w ogóle odzywam! Dobra. W porządku. Wszystkiego najlepszego, Molly Hooper, sto lat pieprzonego szczęścia. Na razie.

Odwraca się na pięcie i odchodzi, szybkim, gwałtownym krokiem, który za dziesięć minut zamieni się w ciężki i powłóczysty. Za godzinę zaleje go poczucie winy za to, co jej powiedział, po czym przypomni sobie, co ona powiedziała jemu i poczucie winy znowu zastąpi wściekłość. I tak w kółko. Będzie się zadręczał, bo zawsze tak robi – a Molly doskonale o tym wie i wykorzystała ten fakt przeciwko niemu. Przygryza policzki od wewnątrz i przywołuje taksówkę.

Wsiada do auta i bardzo chętnie by się rozpłakała; chce jej się płakać i ma doskonałą wymówkę – wraca przecież z pogrzebu – na wypadek gdyby kierowca w ogóle to zauważył i zechciał skomentować. Rozpłakałaby się, ale natychmiast poznaje te ciemne loki i oczywiście, że to on. Oczywiście, że musiał ulec pokusie i pojawić się na własnym pogrzebie.

– Wiem, że to niewiele zmieni – zaczyna Sherlock, włączając się autem do ruchu – ale naprawdę cię przepraszam, Molly.

– Nie odzywaj się do mnie – odpowiada Molly. Jest zaskoczona własnym głosem; brzmi, jakby była starsza, jakby była znacznie bardziej sterana życiem, niż jeszcze kilka minut temu. – Nie odzywaj się do mnie, nie patrz na mnie i nie kontaktuj się ze mną, dopóki tego wszystkiego nie wyprostujesz. Sherlock... zrobię to dla ciebie i dla naszych przyjaciół, ale nie wymagaj ode mnie niczego więcej. Może będę umiała ci wybaczyć, kiedy będzie po wszystkim. Zgoda?

Zapada bardzo długa cisza; kiedy Molly odchrząkuje znacząco, Sherlock mówi:

– Zabroniłaś mi się odzywać.

– Uznam to za zgodę – mamrocze do siebie Molly, przykładając policzek do zimnej szyby. Zaskakujące, ale... niektóre rzeczy od drugiej strony wcale nie wyglądają inaczej.

 

Najtrudniejsze jest pierwsze pół roku. Rezygnuje z pracy w szpitalu; Stamford obejmuje ją na do widzenia i prosi, żeby została w kontakcie, czego oczywiście nie robi. Zaaplikowała już na uczelnię, odnowiła kilka starych kontaktów, zadzwoniła do znajomych wykładowców. Kiedy przyjmują ją na kolejny semestr – ten sam, na którym wcześniej przerwała naukę – kupuje butelkę taniego merlota i wypija ją sama, w mieszkaniu, starając nie myśleć o całonocnym rajdzie po klubach, który obiecał jej Greg, jeśli dostanie się na studia. Tego właśnie chce: zostać prawdziwym lekarzem i pewnego dnia mieć swoją własną kostnicę, jednak to pyrrusowe zwycięstwo. Molly jest z siebie dumna, ale nikt inny nie jest; nie przypuszczała, że będzie to aż tak przykre.

Dzwoni do mamy, która wzdycha Och, skarbie, kiedy mówiłam że chciałabym, żebyś wróciła do szkoły, nie chodziło mi o dalsze uczenie się tego trupiego biznesu. Kiedy dzwoni do siostry, Flora milczy przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym zaprasza Molly na weekend do Guildford, a Molly, niech bogowie mają ją w opiece, jedzie.

– Masz zamiar mnie przesłuchiwać? – pyta, orientując się że są zupełnie same. Nigdy wcześniej nie była u Flory pod nieobecność kręcącego się wokół Toma i hałasujących dzieciaków. Naprawdę, myśli Molly, to bardzo ładny dom, po prostu niekoniecznie w jej guście.

– Tak jakby – mówi z uśmiechem Flora. – Tylko że... Molly, posłuchaj, jestem zachwycona tym, że wracasz na uczelnię. To cudownie i błagam, nie zwracaj uwagi na to, co mówi mama. Ale ty się wydawałaś... brzmiałaś niedobrze. Przez telefon. A kiedy próbowałam się domyślić, co cię może gryźć, uświadomiłam sobie, że... że nie mam bladego pojęcia, bo nie wiem nawet, co się teraz dzieje w twoim życiu. Nie byłam przez ostatnie lata dobrą siostrą. I pomyślałam sobie, że możemy spędzić razem weekend i, no nie wiem... spróbować to naprawić?

Molly patrzy na nią z zaskoczeniem.

– Ale co z twoją rodziną?

Flora wzdycha i przez sekundę na jej twarzy wyraźnie widać te sześć lat różnicy, które jest między nimi.

– Tom zabrał dzieciaki na małe wakacje, pojechali do jego rodziców. I, Mols... ty też jesteś moją rodziną. O to mi właśnie chodzi.

Pierwszej nocy upijają się domową sangrią Flory, oglądają razem ulubione filmy z dzieciństwa i rozmawiają o wszystkim, co przychodzi im do głowy. Wspominają też ojca, a Molly uświadamia sobie, że odkąd odszedł – od czterech lat – właściwie nie pozwalała sobie o nim myśleć. Najpierw za bardzo bolało – z nim zawsze miała lepszy kontakt niż z matką – a później, z dala od domu i w ciągłym pośpiechu, po prostu zabrakło jej na to czasu. Zaskakuje ją, że potrafi swobodnie o nim rozmawiać; nadal towarzyszy temu jakaś nuta goryczy, poczucie straty, jednak złagodzone tym, jak przyjemnie go wspominać. Później Flora opowiada jej o dniu, w którym poznała swojego pierwszego chłopaka – historię z której śmieją się przez kilkanaście minut – i kiedy Molly kładzie się spać w gościnnej sypialni, pierwszy raz od dawna dobrze się czuje.

W sobotę urządzają sobie rajd zakupowy po Guildford. Molly nie kupuje zbyt wiele, bo powrót na uczelnię wiąże się z ograniczonym budżetem, ale i tak spędza świetne popołudnie. Jest cudownie słoneczny dzień, lato piękniejsze, niż kiedykolwiek bywa w dużym mieście – i Molly przypomina sobie, jak Greg mawiał, że dobrze jest pozbyć się Londynu z płuc.

I, oczywiście, w tym momencie przypomina sobie o Gregu, więc jej dobry humor gwałtownie się psuje. Flora zauważa to od razu i zatrzymuje się na środku chodnika, mówiąc:

– Dobrze, teraz się już nie wykręcisz. Powiedz mi, co się dzieje, Molly. Obiecuję, że cię wysłucham.

I Molly zaczyna opowiadać. Nie o wszystkim, oczywiście; pomija fragment o fałszywym akcie zgonu i całym sekrecie, z którym musi żyć, ale opowiada o Sherlocku – miesiącach bezsensownego zadurzenia i ciągłych upokorzeń – o Jimie i wszystkim, co stało się później. O części Flora już słyszała – słyszał o tym cały kraj, Sherlock Holmes i Jim Moriarty. Flora jest przerażona (zwłaszcza historią Carla Powersa) i pełna współczucia, sto razy przeprasza, że nie było jej w pobliżu, kiedy Molly przez to wszystko przechodziła. Molly w jakiś sposób jest zadowolona, że tyle czasu nie rozmawiały; gdy opowiada o wszystkim po kolei czuje, że ciężar na jej sercu staje się odrobine lżejszy.

A potem zaczynają rozmowę o Gregu. Co trwa... znacznie dłużej.

– No cóż – mówi Flora, kiedy Molly kończy opowiadać. Na dworze zdążyło się ściemnić i siedzą teraz w ogródku za domem, z kieliszkami wina i zapomnianą tacą cytrynowych ciastek. – Nadal chciałabym, żebyś powiedziała mi, co się takiego stało, że musiałaś przestać się z nim widywać...

– Mówiłam już, nie mogę...

– ...ale szanuję to, że w tej chwili nie jesteś w stanie – kończy gładko Flora, uśmiechając się. Po krótkiej chwili dodaje, zupełnie zmienionym głosem: – Wiesz, że Tom i ja byliśmy kiedyś w separacji?

– Słucham? – Molly patrzy na nią ze zdumieniem, bo nie tylko nie miała o tym pojęcia, ale małżeństwo jej siostry zawsze wydawało się – i tak było przedstawiane przez matkę – czystą idyllą. – Wy... nie! Naprawdę?

Flora kiwa głową.

– Przez trzy miesiące, tuż po narodzinach Michaela. Miałam paskudną depresję poporodową, nie żeby którekolwiek z nas domyślało się, że to właśnie to. A Tom zaczął szukać pracy w innych miastach, nic mi o tym nie mówiąc. Dowiedziałam się o tym, pokłóciliśmy się i wyrzuciłam go z domu. To był tylko pretekst, zbierało się na to od dobrych paru lat. Kilka dni później wypełniliśmy papiery separacyjne.

– Nie miałam pojęcia – Molly patrzy na nią z oszołomieniem – Czemu nic mi nie powiedziałaś?

– Nikomu nie powiedziałam. – Kiedy Molly obrzuca ją niedowierzającym spojrzeniem, Flora wzdycha i stuka w stolik idealnie przypiłowanymi i pomalowanymi paznokciami. Jej siostra od dawna roztacza wokół siebie aurę doskonałości; myśl, że mogła przez taki czas trzymać taką informację w sekrecie jest niewiarygodna. – Nie patrz tak na mnie. Ty byłaś w szkole, tato akurat zaczął chorować. Nie chciałam nikogo martwić, zanim nie dowiem się na pewno, na czym stoję.

– Ale wy... to znaczy, nadal jesteście razem, chyba że coś przeoczyłam, więc jak...

– Jak to naprawiliśmy? – wpada jej w słowo Flora. Wzdycha i uśmiecha się leciutko. – Głównie terapią małżeńską. Czasem. Przestrzenią; przestrzeń bardzo dużo nam dała, pomogła spojrzeć na wszystko z dystansu i zrozumieć wiele rzeczy. Kiedy już uświadomiliśmy sobie, że nie chcemy tego stracić, wszystko stało się łatwiejsze.

– Boże – mówi Molly. – Tak strasznie mi przykro.

– Nie musi ci być przykro. Wszystko się wreszcie poukładało i, prawdę mówiąc, uważam że separacja tylko nam pomogła. Mówię o tym tylko dlatego, że... no cóż. Kochasz Grega, prawda?

– Tak – mówi cicho Molly. Pierwszy raz przyznaje się do tego głośno i to boli; sięga po kieliszek i bierze duży łyk wina, mając nadzieję, że w ciemności nie widać, jak bardzo drży jej ręka.

– I, oczywiście, on kocha ciebie. – Molly otwiera usta, ale Flora ucisza ją podniesieniem ręki. – Nie... cokolwiek się stało i jakkolwiek się skończy cała ta sprawa z jego eks, jest jasne, że cię kocha. Więc nie musisz się zadręczać. Jeśli ma się między wami ułożyć, to się jeszcze ułoży.

– Skąd możesz wiedzieć?

– Trochę wiary w starszą siostrzyczkę, co? – mówi Flora i mruga do niej porozumiewawczo, a Molly uśmiecha się lekko. Lubi swoją siostrę, mimo wszystkich różnic między nimi; mimo tego, że Flora nigdy nie będzie chciała mieć własnej kostnicy, ani Molly – trawnika reklamowanego na okładce magazynu. Musiała najpierw stracić z siostrą kontakt, by uświadomić sobie, jak bardzo za nią tęskniła. Pochyla się nad stolikiem, dopełnia kieliszki winem i pozwala rozmowie potoczyć się w innym kierunku.

Tom wraca z dzieciakami w niedzielny poranek. Michael jest tą samą kulą szalonej energii, jaką zapamiętała Molly, wspinającą się na krzesło, żeby rzucić się na ciocię z lepkimi łapkami, ale Octavia wydaje się dojrzalsza i znacznie bardziej ułożona, niż ostatnim razem.

– Ciociu Molly! – mówi, obejmując ją rękami w pasie. – Przeczytałam wszystkie książki, które mi wysłałaś na święta, są najfajniejsze na świecie! Mama powiedziała, żebym ci wysłała kartkę z podziękowaniem, ale potem zapomniałam. Przepraszam! Jak dorosnę, to chcę być jak Alanna, nawet jeśli Jonathan był o wiele lepszy od George'a...

– Zaczekaj – przerywa jej Molly – George też miał dużo zalet!

– Uch. I tak wszyscy chłopcy są obrzydliwi – stwierdza Octavia marszcząc nos, a jej tata śmieje się w tle. – Ale gdyby nie byli obrzydliwi, to totalnie powinni być królami. No ale tak czy siak, Alanna...

– Jak jej pozwolisz, będzie tak paplała cały dzień – mówi Tom, pochylając się, żeby pocałować Molly w policzek. – Jesteśmy oczywiście szczęśliwi, że tyle czyta, ale przysięgam, ostatnio nie da się z nią rozmawiać o niczym innym.

– Nie szkodzi – odpowiada Molly, zerkając na siostrzenicę z namysłem. – Wiesz co, Octavia? Jeśli twoja mama i tata się zgodzą, może pójdziemy dziś po południu do biblioteki, co o tym myślisz? Znam kilka innych książek, które mogłyby ci się spodobać... I wiesz, że z tej serii jest ich więcej?

– Naprawdę? – Octavia rozszerza oczy z zachwytem. – Mamo, mamo, mamo, mogę iść z ciocią Molly, prooooszę...

– No pewnie, skarbie. – Flora zwraca się do córki, ale wpatruje się w Molly, ciepłym, zadowolonym spojrzeniem, jakby właśnie ziściło się coś, na co czekała od dawna.

Po tej wizycie Molly odwiedza ich co parę tygodni. Nie naprawia to tej pustki, która boli najbardziej, ale ta druga – ta, o której istnieniu Molly nawet nie miała pojęcia – powoli zaczyna się zapełniać, centymetr po centymetrze.

Zaczyna się rok akademicki i Molly poświęca się nauce, spędzając całe noce na powtarzaniu materiału i czytaniu notatek z wykładów. Udaje się jej znaleźć grupkę studentów, z którymi naprawdę nieźle się dogaduje i czasem wychodzą wspólnie na imprezy. Nie ma wśród nich nikogo, kogo nazwałaby najlepszym przyjacielem, ale znajomość z nimi jest przyjemna, fajna, mimo że nie stałaby się żadna tragedia, gdyby nagle zniknęli z jej życia. Czasem się nudzi, bo mimo że ma zajęcie, to wszystko jest... no cóż, przywykła do bycia zaplątaną w sprawy kryminalne, do Sherlocka wpadającego do kostnicy w najmniej spodziewanych momentach, a zwyczajnego życia nie da się z tym porównać. Ale jest dobre, zdecydowanie znośne, i Molly radzi sobie dobrze; żyje.

Chociaż czasem jest okropnie. W czterdzieste urodziny Grega wybucha płaczem, rozciągnięta na sofie jak postać z jakiejś durnej wiktoriańskiej powieści. Łapie się na tym, że rozgląda się po sklepach za czymś, co mogłoby mu się spodobać, a dopiero po chwili przypomina sobie, że i tak nie będzie miała okazji tego dać. Często – znacznie częściej, niż chciałaby przyznać – wyobraża sobie, że rozmawiają i zastanawia się, jak skomentowałby poszczególne rzeczy. Chociaż stara się tego nie robić, to jednak rozmyśla nad tym, jak Greg teraz żyje.

A jednak nic nie stoi w miejscu. Kontakty międzyludzkie, uświadamia sobie Molly, są skomplikowane; ale życie jest łatwe. Po prostu się żyje, jeden dzień za drugim. To właśnie ludzie robią.

Akurat mija rok od śmierci Sherlocka, kiedy do jej drzwi rozlega się pukanie. Molly nikogo się nie spodziewa, więc odruchowo wyciąga z torby paralizator, mimo tego że jest biały dzień. Chowa go za plecami i bardzo ostrożnie otwiera drzwi, a potem obie ręce opadają jej z zaskoczenia, kiedy w progu wita ją pani Hudson.

– Dzień dobry, kochanie – mówi pani Hudson, zerkając pogodnie na paralizator. – Widzę, że ci się przydaje. Miałam nadzieję, że tak będzie. Mogę wejść?

– Pani... – jąka się Molly – ...słucham?

– Tak, tak, spodziewałam się, że się zdziwisz – szczebiocze pani Hudson – nic nie szkodzi, ale może będziesz się dziwić w środku? Najlepiej przy dobrej herbatce... och, co za śliczne mieszkanie! I kot! Koty są cudowne, prawda? Nie mogę żadnego przygarnąć, niestety, nie miałabym do niego cierpliwości... ale to przemiłe stworzenia. Co za śliczne zasłony, sama je uszyłaś? Zatrważające, ilu młodych ludzi nie potrafi już dziś docenić znaczenia dobrych domowych dekoracji... och, herbata! Cudownie.

Molly mruga; jakimś sposobem pani Hudson już siedzi przy kuchennym stole, z kubkiem herbaty, którą Molly najwyraźniej musiała jej zrobić. Kiedy to się w ogóle stało?

– Nie musisz się tak dziwić, skarbie – mówi pani Hudson. – Chyba cię dawno nikt nie odwiedzał, co?

– Nie – wykrztusza Molly – ale... och, pani Hudson, bardzo miło panią widzieć, ale...

– No dobrze, skarbie – przerywa jej pani Hudson, odstawiając kubek na stół. – W takim razie przejdźmy już do rzeczy. Sherlock i John, biedne kochanie, mogą o tym nie wiedzieć, ale ja znam się na sekretach. I znałam się na nich na długo, długo przed nimi. Trochę już żyję na tym świecie i potrafię rozpoznać tajemnicę, kiedy mam ją przed nosem.

– Pani Hudson...

– I tak sobie pomyślałam – kontynuuje pani Hudson, opierając brodę na dłoni i mierząc Molly spojrzeniem, które najwyraźniej rzeczywiście niejedno już widziało – że coś w tej sprawie jest nie w porządku. Mam rację? Nie mam pojęcia, co, i wcale nie chcę wiedzieć, ale nie rozmawiałam z tobą już bardzo, bardzo długo, Molly, skarbie. Więc pomyślałam, że wpadnę i zobaczę, co u ciebie. Zawsze bardzo cię lubiłam, wiesz o tym? Niewielu ludzi potrafi wytrzymać z naszym Sherlockiem. Takie coś dobrze świadczy o charakterze.

Molly chce coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymuje się i zamiast tego przygląda się pani Hudson uważnie. I... niech bogowie mają ich w opiece, pani Hudson wie, nawet jeśli szanuje sekret wystarczająco, żeby nie mówić o nim głośno. Może nie wiedzieć jak ani dlaczego, ale domyśliła się sedna tej historii; i najwyraźniej ufa Sherlockowi na tyle, by uznać, że zrobił to wszystko w dobrej wierze.

Na Molly spływa tak olbrzymia, cudowna ulga, że słabną jej kolana i opada na kuchenne krzesło, z trudem łapiąc powietrze.

– No widzisz – mówi pani Hudson, klepiąc ją z czułością po ramieniu. – Więc będziesz mnie odwiedzała na Baker Street... raz w tygodniu, co ty na to? John wpada do mnie częściej, oczywicie, ale nie martw się, kochanie: ustalę wszystko tak, żebyście nigdy na siebie nie trafili. Tylko tyle mogę zrobić.

Molly właśnie została profesjonalnie zmanipulowana. I nawet nie ma nic przeciwko.

– Do... dobrze. To... brzmi cudownie. Dziękuję.

Pani Hudson uśmiecha się do niej promiennie i Molly odruchowo odpowiada tym samym. Siedzą tak przez dłuższą chwilę, uśmiechając się do siebie, po czym znowu podejmują rozmowę.

 

Drugi rok mija znacznie łatwiej niż pierwszy. Przywykła już do nieustannych sekretów i do tego, jak jej serce podchodzi do gardła na widok każdego widzianego z dala przechodnia o szarych włosach. Ma teraz wokół siebie więcej ludzi: raz w tygodniu odwiedza panią Hudson, imprezuje ze znajomymi z uczelni i, kiedy tylko ma czas, spędza weekendy u siostry. Znacznie więcej rozmawia z Florą – najwyraźniej udało im się naprawić coś, o czym nawet nie wiedziały, że wymagało naprawy. Octavia zakłada swoje pierwsze konto e-mailowe, z którego z dumą wysyła Molly dziecinne eseje na temat książek, które akurat czyta; Michael został gwiazdą dziecięcej drużyny futbolowej i Molly jeździ na tyle meczy, na ile tylko może.

Od czasu do czasu chadza na randki. Pierwsza – z jednym z londyńskich znajomych Flory – jest tak okropna, że później wspomina ją ze śmiechem. Na drugą umawia się z kolegą ze studiów. Chłopak ma na imię Liam, jest mniej więcej w wieku Molly i ma burzę kasztanowych loków wiecznie wpadających do oczu. Przypadają sobie do gustu i wychodzą razem drugi, trzeci i czwarty raz. Seks jest całkiem dobry, a chłopak miły. Molly urywa znajomość dopiero wtedy, kiedy budzi się pewnego ranka czując, jak między łopatkami gładzą ją delikatne palce. Czuły, zakochany dotyk, sugerujący że Liam zaczyna traktować ją poważnie, a Molly go nie kocha i doskonale wie, że nigdy nie pokocha.

Grega widzi raz, okropnie zimnego październikowego popołudnia. Inspektor stoi na ulicy w przemoczonym płaszczu i próbuje złapać taksówkę, a Molly dostrzega go przez szybę kawiarni, w której pracuje. Przez ostatnie dwa lata omijała szerokim łukiem miejsca, w których mogliby na siebie trafić, ale teraz jest tak wdzięczna, że go widzi, że aż zapiera jej dech w piersiach. Greg nawet z daleka wygląda starzej. Widać to po sposobie w jaki stoi, jest w nim dziwne zmęczenie, którego nie było wcześniej. Molly zaciska dłonie w pięści i aż do przyjazdu taksówki walczy z przejmującą ochotą wybiegnięcia na deszcz, zaproszenia go do środka, porozmawiania.

– To dlaczego tego nie zrobiłaś? – pyta Flora, kiedy Molly opowiada jej o tym przez telefon. – Czemu nie poszłaś z nim pogadać?

– Nie mogę – powtarza Molly i wzdycha, kiedy Flora cmoka z rozczarowaniem. – Nie naciskaj, Flo. Obiecuję, że kiedyś ci to wyjaśnię.

– Twoje życie zawsze mi się kojarzy z jakąś powieścią kryminalną – narzeka Flora. – Ciężko za wszystkim nadążyć.

– Może o to mi właśnie chodziło.

– Z nas dwóch zawsze ty byłaś czarnym charakterem – zgadza się Flora. – Czekaj chwilkę, Octavia chce się przywitać.

Parę tygodni po drugiej rocznicy – i tak, Molly wie, że ustawianie kalendarza według „śmierci" Sherlocka nie jest najzdrowsze, ale nie może się powstrzymać – Molly dostrzega dziwnego mężczyznę, który przygląda się jej z drugiej strony ulicy. Nie wzbudza to w niej żadnych podejrzeń, jednak po paru dniach widzi go znowu, tym razem w kawiarni. Dwa tygodnie później facet siedzi w tym samym pubie co ona, kilka stolików dalej. Wtedy już robi się czujna i szybko dochodzi do wniosku, że jest obserwowana.

Ku własnemu zdumieniu, wcale nie jest tym przerażona. Może powinna, ale wie gdzie ma paralizator, wie jak posłużyć się bronią jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność, a życie doświadczyło ją na tyle, że nie potrafi się dłużej bać.

Traci cierpliwość dopiero w czerwcu, w niedzielny poranek. Blakeney – jak roboczo nazwała swojego prywatnego prześladowcę – siedzi w tej samej kawiarni, udając że czyta kryminał, i Molly ma serdecznie dość. Facet jest tak głupi, że wręcz prosi się, by go zdemaskować. Molly zarzuca na ramię torebkę, zaciska palce na schowanym w niej paralizatorze i podchodzi do stolika.

– No dobrze – zaczyna, a facet podnosi na nią przerażony wzrok – ee... przepraszam, ale łazisz za mną od sześciu tygodni, a ja chciałabym się w końcu dowiedzieć, dlaczego.

Po dwudziestu minutach i jednym wyraźnie nieprzyjemnym telefonie Molly zostaje wyprowadzona na zewnątrz, a facet otwiera przed nią drzwi lśniącej czarnej limuzyny. Molly zatrzymuje się jakieś dwa metry dalej.

– Przepraszam, ale... nie sądzisz chyba, że wejdę z tobą do samochodu, tak po prostu? Bez żadnych wyjaśnień? Poważnie?

– Może być pani pewna, panno Hooper, że pani bezpieczeństwo jest dla mnie priorytetem – rozlega się głos z wnętrza samochodu. Brzmi znajomo, a sekundę później z mroku limuzyny wyłania się elegancki mężczyzna. Skojarzenie jego twarzy zajmuje Molly chwilę, ale wreszcie sobie przypomina: Mycroft Holmes. Brat Sherlocka. – Wprawdzie nie jestem zadowolony z faktu, że muszę załatwić to osobiście, jednak to nie pani jest obiektem mojej irytacji.

– Przykro mi, sir – odzywa się z tyłu Blakeney, a Mycroft posyła mu tak lodowate spojrzenie, że Molly prawie czuje się winna.

– Z tobą porozmawiam później – informuje faceta Mycroft głosem na tyle złowieszczym, że Molly już na pewno przez jakiś czas będzie miała wyrzuty sumienia. – Panno Hooper? Chcę z panią porozmawiać, a nie mam całego dnia.

– Moje książki są nadal...

– Moi podwładni się tym zajmą – przerywa jej Mycroft. – Po powrocie znajdzie pani książki w mieszkaniu w, jak przypuszczam, znacznie lepszej kondycji, aczkolwiek z zachowanymi wszelkimi prywatnymi notatkami. A teraz proszę się pośpieszyć.

– No dobrze – wzdycha Molly, wsiadając do samochodu. – Więc o co chodzi?

Mycroft obrzuca ją rozdrażnionym spojrzeniem.

– Mam wrażenie, że doskonale pani wie, o co chodzi, panno Hooper.

– Molly. I nie, naprawdę nie wiem.

Co oczywiście jest kłamstwem. Jedynym powodem, dla którego Mycroft Holmes mógłby się interesować istnieniem Molly jest to, że domyślił się jej udziału w zniknięciu brata. Molly jest tego pewna, ale cóż. Nie zdradziła sekretu Gregowi jedynie dlatego, że nie zaufał mu Sherlock; a tego mężczyznę Molly zna tylko z widzenia, i – mimo pokrewieństwa – Sherlock go nie wtajemniczył. Przysięgła, że dopóki nie zostanie do tego upoważniona nikomu nie piśnie ani słówka, a Holmes starszy – mimo jego tajnych agentów i lśniących samochodów – nie stanowi wyjątku.

– Hmm – mruczy Mycroft składając razem palce i przyglądając jej się z uwagą. Molly odpowiada na jego spojrzenie i po krótkiej chwili kącik ust Mycrofta unosi się leciutko do góry. – Nie obawia się mnie pani.

– Ani trochę – przyznaje Molly.

– Przypuszczam, iż jest to spowodowane głęboką niewiedzą o zakresie moich możliwości.

– Być może. A być może uważam, że gdyby chciał mnie pan zabić, po prostu by to zrobił, zamiast kazać mnie śledzić przez dwa miesiące.

– Ach. – Mycroft przez dłuższą chwilę milczy, po czym dodaje: – Cóż. Teraz chyba wiem, dlaczego zaufał akurat pani.

– Kto taki?

– Mój brat, oczywiście. I chociaż szczerze doceniam pani lojalność, naprawdę nie jest w tym momencie konieczna. Zapewniam, że zostałem już zapoznany z całą historią.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mowa – powtarza Molly, a Mycroft mruży oczy.

– Więc przypuszczam, że nie jest pani zainteresowana wiadomością, że Sherlock postanowił się skontaktować?

Niezłe zagranie, myśli Molly. Czuje, jak jej puls przyspiesza, i jeśli Mycroft choć trochę przypomina Sherlocka, już o tym wie. W zasadzie jeśli Mycroft choć trochę przypomina Sherlocka, wie już wszystko i kłamstwa nie mają najmniejszego sensu. Ale nie o to tu chodzi, tu chodzi o zasadę. Złożyła przysięgę i nie zamierza jej złamać. Dlatego uśmiecha się słodko i odpowiada:

– Oczywiście, że jestem zainteresowana, panie Holmes. Znam również kilku dobrych psychiatrów, których mogę panu polecić, jeśli już weźmiemy pod uwagę fakt, że pański brat od dwóch lat nie żyje. A mogę pana zapewnić, że nie żyje: sama przygotowywałam ciało do pogrzebu.

– Co oczywiście zostało dla pani bezpieczeństwa usunięte z wszelkich rejestrów – dodaje Mycroft, opadając na oparcie siedzenia. – Proszę bardzo. Skoro tak się pani upiera, pozostaje mi tylko przekazać te informacje, które uważam za stosowne, pani tymczasem może siedzieć tutaj i do końca udawać, że nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówię.

– Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby na tym polegała większość prowadzonych przez pana rozmów – rzuca Molly. Igra z ogniem, ale jeśli Mycroft rzeczywiście o wszystkim wie i dla jej bezpieczeństwa zmienia zapisy w rejestrach, musi czuć że ma wobec niej dług wdzięczności. Molly domyśla się, że dla mężczyzny pokroju Mycrofta Holmesa takie rzeczy mają znaczenie.

Mycroft mruży oczy tak bardzo, że zamieniają się w dwie szparki.

– Owszem. Jestem przekonany, że ucieszy panią wiadomość, iż mój brat nadal pozostaje przy życiu. Przeznaczył znaczącą część rodzinnego spadku na bilety lotnicze i zmiany wizerunku, a ja zdecydowanie pochwalam pieczołowitość i dbałość o szczegóły z jakimi tworzy swoje nowe tożsamości. Najwyraźniej zaczął się tym zajmować już w dzieciństwie, co jednak – chociaż mi osobiście wyjaśnia kilka kwestii – nie jest istotne dla naszej konwersacji.

– A co jest istotne dla naszej konwersacji?

– Sherlock aktualnie przebywa w Londynie – mówi Mycroft. – Przez dwa ostatnie lata śledził oraz... unieszkodliwiał... pewne elementy siatki przestępczej Jamesa Moriarty'ego. Znam jego miejsce pobytu od ostatnich sześciu tygodni. Jest zmuszony pozostać w mieście i dokończyć to, co zaczął, jeśli ma kiedykolwiek powrócić do swojego życia. I, rzecz jasna, jeśli bezpieczeństwo narodowe ma pozostać nienaruszone.

– Nie zatrzymał się u mnie – rzuca odruchowo Molly, a Mycroft rozciąga usta w uśmiechu. Nie jest to przyjemny widok i tylko wrodzona uprzejmość powstrzymuje Molly od skrzywienia się.

– Nie – zgadza się Mycroft – z pewnością nie. Tak czy inaczej, biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie okoliczności, przedwczesne ujawnienie jego... małej mistyfikacji... byłoby katastrofalne w skutkach. Kiedy pani pierwotne zaangażowanie w sprawę stało się dla mnie oczywiste, przydzieliłem pani agenta, aby mieć pewność, że jeśli zdarzy się pani zdradzić komuś szczegóły sprawy, natychmiast się o tym dowiemy. Najmocniej przepraszam za niekompetencję mojego podwładnego; zostałem zmuszony do zaangażowania... praktykanta.

Wypowiada słowo „praktykant" tak, jak niektórzy wypowiedzieliby „trędowaty". Molly ignoruje okazję do przewrócenia oczami, bo naprawdę czuje lekką urazę.

– Hej! Przecież ja bym nic... to znaczy, nie potrzebowałam żadnego tajnego agenta, bo kompletnie nic nie wiem. To znaczy wiem już teraz, bo... pan mi powiedział... i jestem tak zszokowana tą informacją, jak byłby każdy. To, że Sherlock żyje to dla mnie prawdziwy szok. To jest... szokujące.

Mycroft znowu się uśmiecha; tym razem mniej otwarcie i mniej nieprzyjemnie.

– Zgadzam się, panno Hooper. Zaczynam być przekonany o tym, że nie powinienem był w panią wątpić. Przepraszam.

– Tak, no cóż... w porządku. Nie szkodzi.

– Rzecz jasna – ciągnie gładko Mycroft – teraz, kiedy jest już pani w pełni świadoma aktualnej sytuacji, będę się czuł spokojniejszy, przydzielając pani całodobową ochronę. Oczywiście, pani świadomość sytuacji pozwoli mi wybrać spośród większej ilości podwładnych. Nie będzie już pani zmuszona, zapewniam, znosić pokazu amatorszczyzny.

– Taaa, niech nas bogowie bronią od pokazów amatorszczyzny – mówi Molly, tym razem faktycznie przewracając oczami. Mycroft robi taką minę, że Molly nie może się powstrzymać i parska śmiechem. – Boże, naprawdę nie jest pan do tego przyzwyczajony, co? Kiedy ostatni raz ktoś się z panem droczył? Tak naprawdę, nie mówię o przymilnych żarcikach podwładnych?

– Hmm – zastanawia się głośno Mycroft. – Nie licząc kontaktów z psychopatycznymi megalomanami ani z Johnem Watsonem... ach tak. Lipiec osiemdziesiątego siódmego roku. Obawiam się, że ów wieczór nie skończył się dla mego rozmówcy zbyt dobrze.

– Wie pan co? Chyba lubię pana bardziej niż pańskiego brata – stwierdza Molly.

– Bynajmniej nie byłaby pani wyjątkiem.

Molly jest... zaskoczona; zaskoczona tym, że ta sytuacja wcale jej nie niepokoi. Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd ostatni raz była uwikłana w prawdziwą intrygę, i czuje przyjemny dreszczyk emocji. Nie bez powodu kochała pracę w kostnicy, nie bez powodu kochała przeglądać przynoszoną przez Grega dokumentację spraw kryminalnych i nie bez powodu kochała Sherlocka. Jest coś takiego w tym świecie, pewna dawka grozy i niebezpieczeństwa, od czego jej puls przyśpiesza w przyjemny, emocjonujący sposób.

– Więc... co ja tu jeszcze robię? – pyta Molly. – To znaczy, nie mam nic przeciwko tej całej ochronie. Wolałabym, żeby to była kobieta, jeśli można, ale pewnie i tak nie będę ich spotykać, więc w sumie bez różnicy. O co jeszcze chodzi?

– Została nam kwestia powetowania pani strat.

– Słucham?

– Powetowania pani strat – powtarza Mycroft jakby Molly była wybitnie tępa. – Wyświadczyła pani memu bratu niezrównaną przysługę oraz wyraźnie jest pani skłonna do jej przedłużenia...

– A właśnie – przerywa mu Molly. – Ile jeszcze zajmie to jego... dokańczanie spraw?

– Najprawdopodobniej kolejny rok – stwierdza obojętnym tonem Mycroft. – Być może mniej. Z moim bratem nigdy nie można być pewnym, jednak uruchomił bieg pewnych wydarzeń, których realizacja wymaga czasu. Z pewnością nie powinno to potrwać dłużej. I, rzecz jasna, jeśli zdarzy mu się umrzeć, natychmiast panią o tym poinformuję, a nasze porozumienie przestanie obowiązywać.

– Przestanie obowiązywać jak zostanie unieważnione, czy przestanie obowiązywać jak dostanę kulkę w głowę?

– Zapewniam, że jak to pierwsze, panno Hooper – mówi Mycroft, znowu z tym nieprzyjemnym uśmiechem. – A teraz, przechodząc do płatności...

– Nic nie chcę – przerywa mu szybko Molly. – Naprawdę. Zrobiłam to, bo tak mi nakazywało sumienie. Nie zależy mi na pieniądzach.

– Wszystkim zależy na pieniądzach, panno Hooper.

– Nie mnie – upiera się Molly, chociaż tak naprawdę ma na myśli: nie chcę twoich pieniędzy. Mycroft Holmes jest interesownym facetem, Molly widzi to natychmiast, i nie chce z nim wchodzić w żadne układy. – Dziękuję, ale niczego mi nie trzeba.

– Hmm. Zdaje sobie pani sprawę, oczywiście, że nie potrzebuję pani zgody? Do niczego. Zupełnie.

Dopiero tym naprawdę ją wkurza. Kimkolwiek jest Mycroft Holmes, na pewne rzeczy każdy potrzebuje zgody. Irytuje ją sugestia, że ten mężczyzna uważa się za kogoś ponad to.

– Z całym szacunkiem, panie Holmes... naprawdę nie uda się panu mnie przestraszyć. Jestem przekonana, że wie pan, przez co przeszłam w ciągu ostatnich paru lat. Zmuszanie mnie, żebym przyjęła łapówkę za milczenie naprawdę nie jest najlepszą strategią.

– Łapówkę – powtarza Mycroft, jakby to słowo było mu obce. – Cóż za... rozkosznie bezdenna głupota. No cóż, niech i tak będzie. Zastanowię się nad swoim dalszym postępowaniem i we właściwym czasie poinformuję panią.

– Proszę bardzo.

Samochód zatrzymuje się, a Mycroft wzdycha i patrzy na nią z namysłem.

– No cóż, panno Hooper. To jest, jak to się mówi, pani przystanek. Zapewniam, że będzie pani informowana o wszelkich postępach, choć jak zwykle może pani przyjąć, że brak wiadomości to dobra wiadomość. Jestem pani niezmiernie wdzięczny, podobnie jak mój brat, aczkolwiek on od zawsze ma problem z okazywaniem podobnych emocji. Miłego dnia.

Jak na dany sygnał otwierają się drzwi samochodu i Molly wychodzi, chwiejąc się odrobinę. To było... nietypowe, i w chłodnym świetle dnia prawie nie może uwierzyć, że ta rozmowa miała miejsce. Jej ręce zaczynają się lekko trząść i zastanawia się przelotnie, dlaczego.

– Nagły spadek adrenaliny – mówi ktoś za jej plecami. Molly odwraca się i widzi kobietę wystukującą coś szybko na czarnym Blackberry. – Normalna reakcja, zwłaszcza na niego. Tędy.

Molly unosi z zaskoczeniem brwi, ale posłusznie podąża za kobietą. Wchodzą do budynku, który z zewnątrz wygląda na opuszczony; w środku znajduje się jeden niewielki, z przepychem urządzony salon. Molly rozgląda się po nim niepewnie, zastanawiając się, czy złote zdobienia na lustrze naprawdę są złote – uznaje, że najprawdopodobniej tak.

– Emm... Proszę mnie poprawić, jeśli się mylę, ale czy to jakiś pokój odpoczynku po spotkaniu z Mycroftem Holmesem?

Kobieta nie przestaje się zajmować telefonem, ale kąciki jej ust unoszą się lekko w górę.

– Jeśli to konieczne. Ale nie dlatego tu pani jest.

– Och?

– Nie. – Kobieta wzdycha i odkłada telefon, po czym patrzy Molly prosto w oczy. – Tak najłatwiej skontaktuje się pani z panem Holmesem. Gdyby z jakiejkolwiek przyczyny musiała się pani z nim porozumieć, wystarczy po prostu wejść do środka i zacząć mówić. Wszędzie są kamery, które nagrywają przez całą dobę.

– I nie mogę po prostu dostać jego numeru telefonu?

– Oczywiście, że nie.

– Okej. Super. Proszę mi przypomnieć, czemu właściwie za tym tęskniłam?

– Ludzie już tak mają – odpowiada kobieta z uśmiechem. Po chwili dodaje: – Mam na imię Anthea. Jestem osobistą asystentką pana Holmesa. Być może jeszcze będziemy miały ze sobą do czynienia, choć nie mogę tego obiecać.

– Emm, dobrze. Jasne. Więc... mogę już sobie iść?

– Jeszcze jedno – mówi Anthea. Podchodzi do biurka, które wygląda, jakby było warte tyle, co całe mieszkanie Molly. Otwiera szufladę i wyjmuje z niej teczkę. – Dowiedzieliśmy się, że dla dobra młodszego pana Holmesa zerwała pani znaczącą relację uczuciową. To jest teczka detektywa inspektora Gregory'ego Lestrade'a. Jest szczególnym ulubieńcem pana Holmesa, więc zasób informacji powinien być dość wyczerpujący. Zasugerowano, że mogłaby pani chcieć to przejrzeć.

– Zasugerowano, że... – Przerywa. – Chwilkę, czy to jest... teczka pełna niejawnych informacji o Gregu? A ja... miałabym ją po prostu otworzyć i o nim poczytać, ot tak sobie?

– Pan Holmes pomyślał, że mogłaby pani zechcieć, owszem.

– A pani? Pani też tak myśli?

Anthea przez dłuższą chwilę milczy.

– Ja myślę, że pan Holmes ma pewien... nietypowy koncept tego, jak wyglądają więzi międzyludzkie – mówi wreszcie. – Oczywiście, w teczce jest także mnóstwo informacji na temat tego, co detektyw inspektor Lestrade robił przez ostatnie dwa lata. Znajdują się w osobnej sekcji. Może pani po prostu przejrzeć tylko ją.

Przez sekundę Molly naprawdę ma ochotę to zrobić. Rozpaczliwie pragnie wiedzieć, czy i jak poradził sobie ze wszystkim Greg, jak mu się teraz żyje. Czasem nie śpi całymi nocami, zastanawiając się właśnie nad tym – czy zdołał utrzymać się na stanowisku po całym skandalu ze Sherlockiem, czy nadal mieszka w tym okropnym mieszkaniu, czy jest zdrowy, czy dobrze sypia... ale...

– Sherlocka nie będzie jeszcze przez rok, prawda?

– Tak uważa pan Holmes.

– W takim razie... – Molly bierze głęboki, uspokajający oddech. – W takim razie wolę, żeby wszystkie te informacje przekazał mi osobiście Greg, oczywiście jeśli będzie miał ochotę. Tak czy inaczej, dziękuję.

– Hmm. – Molly ma wrażenie, że ten pomruk jest wyrazem aprobaty, chociaż trudno mieć pewność. – W porządku. To wszystko. Dziękuję za pani czas, panno Hooper.

– Molly – poprawia automatycznie Molly. Anthea zabiera swój telefon i odwraca się, a kiedy jest już prawie przy wyjściu, Molly nagle przychodzi coś do głowy. – Proszę zaczekać. Anthea!

– Tak?

– Chciałabym... To znaczy domyślam się, że Mycroft ma całkiem spore... wpływy.

– Owszem.

– Więc... – odchrząkuje – jest taki, hm... Jest taki gliniarz w Scotland Yardzie, Alex Anderson. I naprawdę, naprawdę nie chcę, żeby przydarzyło mu się coś złego, więc... więc jeśli to musiałoby być coś złego, to proszę tego nie robić, ale... czy w przeciwnym razie byłaby możliwość, no nie wiem... przeniesienia go? Do jakiegoś wydziału, z którym Greg nie ma nic wspólnego? Byłabym bardzo, bardzo wdzięczna.

– Nie ma problemu, panno Hooper – mówi Anthea z uśmiechem. Molly zauważa, że nie jest to ten protekcjonalny uśmiech ludzi uważających ją za głupią; Anthei decyzja Molly wydaje się naprawdę podobać, co jest miłe. I niespodziewane. – Zajmę się tym jeszcze dzisiaj. Czy coś jeszcze?

– Nie. Nie, to wszystko.

– Wspaniale. Miłego dnia. – I z tymi słowami odchodzi, a w oddali cichnie stukot jej obcasów.

 

Trzeci rok, ku zdumieniu Molly, mija błyskawicznie. Przywykła że czas wlecze się leniwie, że musi zmuszać się rano do wstania z łóżka i odliczać godziny do wieczora, i zdążyła już zapomnieć, jak to jest, kiedy dni przelatują w mgnieniu oka. Nie jest pewna, co ma na to największy wpływ. Być może to, że jest cały czas zajęta; studia są teraz cięższe niż kiedykolwiek, a jej harmonogram pęka w szwach od ciągłych spotkań, staży, praktyk zawodowych i zastanawiania się, gdzie będzie mogła starać się o pracę, kiedy już dostanie do ręki dyplom. Olivia, teraz jedenastoletnia i wyjątkowo bystra jak na swój wiek, odkrywa niezgłębione przestrzenie internetu i kilka razy dziennie zasypuje ją mailami pełnymi załączników. Greg znowu zaczyna pojawiać się w wieczornych wiadomościach, prowadzi konferencje prasowe z tą samą irytacją, jaką zawsze wywoływały w nim media. Molly przypomina sobie, jak bardzo lubi jego głos i nawet nie robi sobie wyrzutów za bycie sentymentalną idiotką.

A może... tak, jeśli ma być ze sobą szczera, to wszystko dlatego, że po raz pierwszy od dnia, w którym Sherlock wsiadł do kradzionej taksówki i zniknął za rogiem, Molly dostrzega na horyzoncie koniec. To już nie maraton, tylko sprint, i kiedy widzi wreszcie majaczącą w oddali metę, wie że da radę jeszcze trochę wytrzymać.

Trzy miesiące po spotkaniu z Mycroftem w jej skrzynce pocztowej pojawia się niepodpisana koperta. Molly rozrywa ją bardzo ostrożnie, pamiętając że trucizny w listach to nie tylko miejska legenda, a ze środka wypada czek. Wypisana na nim suma jest tak niewiarygodna, że Molly wyrywa się zszokowany pisk. Nie ma wątpliwości, od kogo pochodzi przesyłka, więc zabiera kopertę do sekretnego saloniku i kładzie na tym absurdalnie drogim, antycznym biurku.

– Powiedziałam, że nie chcę pieniędzy – mówi w przestrzeń, przekonana że jej wiadomość dotrze do adresata. – Ale być może nie wyraziłam się dostatecznie jasno, więc powtarzam: nie, panie Holmes. Bardzo dziękuję, ale nie.

Drugi czek przychodzi osiem tygodni później, tym razem przyniesiony przez posłańca. Molly próbuje odmówić przyjęcia przesyłki, jednak dowiaduje się, że zgodnie z jakimś rozporządzeniem prawnym nie ma takiej możliwości. To śmieszne i, Molly ma nadzieję, nieprawdziwe. Po raz kolejny odwiedza tajemniczy budynek i tym razem chowa czek za pozłacanym lustrem.

– Odpowiedź wciąż brzmi nie, panie Holmes. Aczkolwiek doceniam pana starania. Dziękuję.

Trzeci czek otrzymuje o dwudziestej pierwszej piętnaście, w swojej ulubionej kawiarni, a przynosi go Anthea. Molly unosi brwi, patrząc niechętnie na białą kopertę – posłałaby to spojrzenie samej Anthei, ale ta, jak zwykle, zajęta jest swoim Blackberry.

– Powiedziałam mu nie – przypomina Molly – już trzy razy.

– Osobisty słownik pana Holmesa nie zawiera takiego wyrażenia – odpowiada bez mrugnięcia okiem Anthea. – Zachęcam, aby przyjęła pani pieniądze. Jeśli pani odmówi, pan Holmes z pewnością znajdzie inny sposób, żeby je wręczyć.

– Naprawdę dziwnie pojmuje wdzięczność, co?

– Pan Holmes nie uważa tego za wyraz wdzięczności – stwierdza Anthea. – Raczej za dług, który należy spłacić. Ale tak, rzeczywiście jego pojęcie wdzięczności niekoniecznie pokrywa się z ogólnie przyjętą definicją.

– No cóż. W takim razie czy mogę zrobić coś, żeby zwolnić go ze spłaty tego długu?

– Obawiam się, że nie.

– Okej – wzdycha Molly. – W takim razie proszę zostawić mi czek, a ja go jutro odniosę, jak zwykle. Albo zostawić sobie... A tak przy okazji... Właśnie miałam stąd wyjść i spotkać się z paroma znajomymi w pubie. Może chce pani do nas dołączyć?

Dopiero to sprawia, że Anthea odrywa spojrzenie od telefonu.

– Iść do... pubu?

– Tak – potwierdza Molly, z trudem powstrzymując śmiech na widok zdumionej miny Anthei. – Bez obaw, nie próbuję pani uwieść... nie, żeby mi przeszkadzało, jeśli ktoś jest lesbijką. Mam nawet koleżankę, której na pewno by się pani spodobała, przeuroczą dziewczynę... ale nie o to chodzi.

– A... o co?

– No cóż, nie przypuszczam by miała pani zbyt wiele okazji do zabawy – mówi szczerze Molly. – I mam trochę poczucie winy, że musiała tu pani przyjść tutaj osobiście, wątpię żeby takie jeżdżenie w tę i we w tę było dobrą zabawą. Więc zapraszam na drinka.

– Z wdzięczności? – pyta Anthea, unosząc brew, a Molly szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu.

– W rewanżu.

Zapada długa cisza. Wreszcie Anthea mruży oczy i mówi:

– Jednego drinka. Nie mam czasu na więcej.

Kończy się na sześciu. Czy raczej Molly stawia jej pierwsze dwa, a kolejne cztery Anthea pije z Carole, której Molly wysłała ukradkiem wiadomość. Carole jest znajomą Flory, pracuje w inwestycjach bankowych; bardzo dużo podróżuje, a kiedy pojawia się w mieście, narzeka że nigdy nie znajdzie partnerki, która zaakceptowałaby jej styl życia. Ona i Anthea wychodzą z pubu razem, a Molly wraca do domu bardzo zadowolona z siebie.

Następnego poranka znajduje pocztówkę wsuniętą przez szparę pod drzwiami. Jest na niej obraz Georgii O'Keeffe – wydaje mu się, że jest taki zabawny, myśli z niesmakiem Molly, no ale cóż, to przecież Holmes, zawsze Holmes. Po drugiej stronie naskrobana jest zwięzła notatka.

_Niezła zagrywka, panno Hooper. MH_

– To nie była zagrywka, durniu – mówi Molly w pustym pokoju dwa dni później, zwracając oryginał obrazu Georgii O'Keeffe, który dostarczono jej do mieszkania. – Lubię Antheę! Jest urocza. I bardzo cierpliwa, skoro potrafi z tobą wytrzymać. Nie manipulowałam nią w ramach jakiejś dziwnej gierki, nie jestem tobą! A ty oszalałeś już do reszty, jesteś gorszy od Sherlocka. I nie, po raz ostatni _nie_ , nie wezmę twojej kasy. Przestań próbować.

Czeki przestają przychodzić, chociaż Molly jest daleka od uwierzenia, że wygrała z Mycroftem. Od przejażdżki limuzyną mija dziewięć miesięcy, i kiedy spotyka się znowu z Antheą, ta zachowuje się dziwnie tajemniczo i stanowczo odmawia odpowiedzi na niektóre pytania. Coś się wyraźnie święci w wiadomym temacie, więc Molly pozwala sobie na odrobinę ostrożnej ekscytacji. Nie robi sobie zbyt wielkich nadziei, bo naprawdę by zabolało, gdyby się myliła, ale zaczyna obmyślać różne scenariusze.

Sherlock wróci, Greg domyśli się wszystkiego sam, wścieknie się i znienawidzi ją do końca swoich dni, jednak przynajmniej nie będzie już musiała żyć w kłamstwie.

Sherlock wróci, Greg nie domyśli się wszystkiego sam, Molly mu powie, Greg się wścieknie i znienawidzi ją do końca swoich dni, jednak przynajmniej nie będzie już musiała żyć w kłamstwie.

Sherlock wróci, powie o wszystkim Gregowi, Greg się wścieknie i znienawidzi ją do końca swoich dni, jednak przynajmniej nie będzie już musiała żyć w kłamstwie.

Sherlock wróci, Greg się dowie, nie wścieknie się, ale nigdy więcej nie będzie w stanie jej zaufać, jednak przynajmniej nie będzie już musiała żyć w kłamstwie.

Sherlock wróci, Greg się dowie, nie wścieknie się, nie znienawidzi jej i wszystko będzie... _nie rób sobie nadziei, Molly_.

 

Pewnego poranka Molly schodzi na dół, żeby odebrać pocztę; schyla się, otwiera skrzynkę, wyjmuje plik kopert i przekręca kluczyk w zamku. Kiedy się prostuje, tuż obok rozlega się znajomy baryton:

– Witaj, Molly – a Molly wrzeszczy ze strachu i wyrzuca naręcze listów w powietrze, bo, no cóż. Odrobinę ją zaskoczył. Obok niej stoi Sherlock Holmes, w znajomym płaszczu, równie wysoki jakim go zapamiętała. W jakiś sposób udało mu się wślizgnąć do środka bez najmniejszego hałasu.

– _Ty skończony wariacie_ – dyszy Molly, kiedy wreszcie dochodzi do siebie. – Słodki Jezu, coś ty zrobił ze swoimi włosami? I co ci się stało w oko? No i cześć, cześć, jak rozumiem możesz już tu bezpiecznie przebywać?

Sherlock patrzy na nią z ukosa. Lewe oko ma podbite, a włosy... Molly nawet nie potrafi tego opisać, jego włosy są jakąś cętkowaną fuzją niezdrowych odcieni pomarańczu. Nazwałaby toto rudym, ale znieważyłaby tym wszystkich rudzielców świata, włącznie z nią samą. Splata ramiona na piersiach i czeka.

– Oczywiście – cedzi Sherlock po krótkiej chwili. – Nie ma już żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, inaczej by mnie tu nie było. Moje włosy to żałosny efekt nieudanego farbowania, które było konieczne. Nie miałem zamiaru marnować czasu na korygowanie błędów, które być może popełniłem w tym procesie.

– A oko?

– Ach – wzdycha Sherlock i krzywi się odrobinę. – John.

– I brawa dla niego – odpowiada Molly, kryjąc uśmiech. Na miejscu Johna zrobiłaby to samo. – Oj, no nie patrz tak. Przejdzie mu, zobaczysz. Ale co robisz _tutaj_?

Sherlock mruży oczy.

– Czy to nie oczywiste? Wróciłem do Londynu...

– ...tak, wiem, wróciłeś już rok temu. Twój brat się ze mną kontaktował.

– _Mycroft_ – syczy Sherlock, jakby do siebie. Po krótkiej chwili Molly uświadamia sobie, że powiedział to do siebie, i coś w niej łagodnieje. Sherlock zawsze był odrobinę szalony, ale teraz spędził trzy lata na robieniu Bóg wie czego i prawdopodobnie przez cały ten czas był zupełnie sam. Od razu widać, że jest jeszcze mniej oswojony z ludźmi niż kiedyś.

– Tak, właśnie ten brat – mówi Molly bez złośliwości. – Nie musisz się tak wściekać, Sherlock. Całkiem go lubię. Nie zrozum mnie źle, wiem że to sukinsyn, ale na swój sposób jest całkiem zabawny. Chcesz wejść na górę? Opowiesz mi, co robiłeś przez te lata. Możemy ci załatwić czarną farbę do włosów, tu niedaleko jest drogeria... Może John będzie mniej chętny do rzucania się na ciebie z pięściami, kiedy przestaniesz wyglądać jakbyś zwiał z wystawy orangutanów.

Sherlock przekrzywia głowę i przez dłuższą chwilę przygląda się jej z uwagą.

– Jesteś... inna.

Molly uśmiecha się.

– Trzy lata to kupa czasu, Sherlock. Ludzie się zmieniają. No dalej, wchodź. Co ty wyrabiałeś przez cały ten czas? Nie powiem, żebym nie była ciekawa.

I Sherlock wchodzi na górę, chociaż najpierw biegnie przecznicę dalej i przynosi z drogerii farbę. Rezygnują z herbaty i ciasteczek na rzecz przywracania jego włosom dawnego koloru. Nie jest to najzwyklejsza rzecz, jaką Molly dotąd robiła, ale też nie najdziwniejsza; przeczesuje włosy Sherlocka palcami, mając ochotę się roześmiać. Był czas, kiedy dałaby się pociąć, żeby móc zrobić coś podobnego, teraz po prostu ją to bawi.

– Byłeś za granicą?

– Byłem _wszędzie_ – prycha Sherlock. – Widziałem wszystko, co było do zobaczenia. Objechałem _cały świat_.

– Nie pomogło na twoje ego, co?

– Chyba nie – zgadza się Sherlock, po czym znowu milknie. Jest szczuplejszy, niż zapamiętała Molly, sama skóra i kości. Widać to zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy zdjął płaszcz i szalik. Molly zastanawia się mimochodem, jaka część jego zuchwałości jest wymuszona.

– Skoro mowa o przestępcach, co tam u Moriarty'ego? Uznałam, że przeżył, Yard nigdy nie odnalazł ciała...

– I miałaś rację – przyznaje Sherlock. – Ale już po wszystkim. Zamordowałem go.

Molly upuszcza tubkę z farbą.

– Sherlock... zamordowałeś go?

– Owszem. Nie do końca celowo, ale tak.

– Jak można zamordować kogoś przez przypadek?

– To był naprawdę niezwykły przeciwnik, Moriarty – mówi Sherlock, myślami wyraźnie zupełnie gdzie indziej. – Początkowo chciałem ukrywać się tak długo, aż uda mi się zidentyfikować i usunąć agentów zagrażających bezpośrednio Johnowi, Lestrade'owi i pani Hudson, ale okazało się, że sieć Moriarty'ego jest na to zbyt rozgałęziona. Musiałem ją rozpracować od wewnątrz. Moriarty próbował mnie powstrzymać, oczywiście. Z perspektywy czasu sądzę, że doskonale się przy tym bawił.

– A potem zamordowałeś go _przez przypadek_? – powtarza Molly, ignorując ucisk w piersiach, który pojawił się, gdy usłyszała nazwisko Grega. – Możemy do tego wrócić?

– Ach. Zaczęliśmy zastawiać na siebie pułapki... śmiertelne pułapki. Właściwie to była tylko gra, zabawa, nie miałem zamiaru naprawdę go zabić... Złapał się w pułapkę, którą – według moich założeń – miał przewidzieć i bez trudu ominąć. Dlatego nazwałbym to nieumyślnym zabójstwem. Ponieważ jednak było zaplanowane i każdy uznałby je za zabójstwo z premedytacją, „zamordowałem" jest najwłaściwszym określeniem.

– Sherlock, to jest... przerażające, naprawdę przerażające i proszę, obiecaj mi, że nigdy nie powiesz o tym Gregowi. Jeśli już musisz wspominać o Moriartym, ogranicz się do tego, że nie żyje. Nic o nieumyślnych zabójstwach. Ani tym bardziej morderstwach.

– Ale to najwłaści...

– Wiesz co? Kiedy John już ci wybaczy, to sobie o tym pogadajcie, dobrze? A tymczasem... nie było żadnego morderstwa, Sherlock. Nie w rozmowie z Gregiem. Obiecaj mi.

– O... biecuję?

– Dzięki. A teraz odchyl głowę, musimy to spłukać.

Dwadzieścia minut później, już ze znajomą czarną czupryną i lewym okiem nadal sinym i zapuchniętym, Sherlock przysiada na oparciu kanapy i zaczyna wyjaśniać, po co właściwie przyszedł.

– Jutro – zaczyna – w The Guardian pojawi się artykuł, który zdradzi moją mistyfikację i zarazem zapowie, że zostanę odznaczony za specjalne zasługi dla kraju. Co nie jest mi bynajmniej na rękę, jednak nie mogłem tego uniknąć. Mycroft jest oczywiście zachwycony. No, ale co można zrobić?

– Odesłać obraz? – podsuwa Molly, nie do końca słuchając i rumieni się lekko, kiedy Sherlock przechyla pytająco głowę. – Nieważne. Długa historia.

– Hmm. Tak czy inaczej... Jutro rano cały świat dowie się, że żyję. Powiedziano mi, że jeśli będę miał szczęście, uznają mnie za bohatera. Jeśli nie, zostanę potępiony, co z jakiegoś nieznanego mi powodu wszyscy uważają za okropne. Twoje imię zostało usunięte ze wszystkich możliwych rejestrów. Nikt nie musi się nigdy dowiedzieć o tym, że brałaś w tym udział. To wszystko, Molly. Twoja praca jest skończona. Dziękuję.

Dosłownie sekundę później dostaje wiadomość tekstową i natychmiast wybiega z mieszkania, nie mówiąc nic na pożegnanie – John, z całą pewnością. Molly nic to nie obchodzi, właściwie jest wdzięczna, że zostawił ją samą. Przez chwilę stoi w miejscu, chwiejąc się lekko, po czym idzie do kuchni, wyciąga z zamrażalnika wódkę i nalewa sobie kieliszek.

Twoja praca jest skończona. Skończona. Jutro cały świat dowie się, że Sherlock żyje... Jutro Greg dowie się, że Sherlock żyje, a Molly będzie mogła... coś zrobić, nawet jeśli nie wie jeszcze za bardzo, co. Nie pozwalała sobie na myślenie o tym – żeby nie zapeszyć i teraz, w obliczu nowych faktów, nie ma pojęcia co zrobić.

Przez dłuższą chwilę stoi bez ruchu i wpatruje się w butelkę. Potem siada przy kuchennym stole i zaczyna wertować podręczniki, bo zajęcia na uczelni nie zaczekają, aż łaskawie poukłada swoje problemy osobiste. Kiedyś już myślała, że zaczekają, i nie popełni tego błędu po raz drugi. O dziesiątej nalewa sobie kolejnego shota i kładzie się spać.

Jutro wszystko będzie inaczej, a życie potoczy się dalej, bo zawsze to robi. Okropne, ssące uczucie w żołądku wreszcie się uspokoi. Poradzi sobie z tym. Jest w stanie poradzić sobie ze wszystkim. Już to zrobiła, prawda? Raz czy drugi...

 

Następnego dnia Sherlock Holmes jest na ustach wszystkich. W radiu, które Molly słyszy w taksówce pędząc na uniwesytet, na korytarzach uczelni między wykładami; w telewizji na którą zerka kątem oka, zamawiając lunch w kawiarni; na pierwszych stronach The Guardian, który zdają się czytać wszyscy. _Słyszałeś, że ten detektyw żyje? Nooo, rozprawa stulecia, kto by to zapomniał! To znaczy, że ten cały Richard Brook był oszustem? Taaa, sfingował własną śmierć, wyobrażasz sobie? Nie wiem, czy w to wszystko wierzę, no ale koleś został odznaczony za zasługi dla kraju, więc co ja tam wiem..._ Molly nawet nie próbuje podsłuchiwać rozmów. Przerobiła to wszystko przy sprawie z Jimem, a teraz istnieje tylko jedna, jedyna osoba, której zdanie naprawdę się liczy.

Jakieś sto razy wyciąga komórkę z kieszeni i wybiera numer Grega, ale nie potrafi zmusić się do wciśnięcia zielonej słuchawki. Nie ma pojęcia, jak zacząć rozmowę. O ile w ogóle by odebrał.

Flora dzwoni do niej wieczorem. Molly mówi „słucham?", a odpowiada jej długa cisza, przerwana wreszcie przez:

– Jezu, Molly... To cholernie długo jak na jeden pierdolony sekret, co?

Molly nie może się powstrzymać i parska śmiechem. Ostatni raz słyszała takie przekleństwo z ust siostry całe lata temu. Wcale nie zaskakuje jej fakt, że Flora domyśliła się tak szybko; zawsze była bystra, zbyt bystra żeby mogło to wyjść na dobre komukolwiek – a już zwłaszcza Molly.

– No cóż, kiedy mówiłam, że nie mogę ci powiedzieć...

– Tak, domyśliłam się. Jezu. Dzwoniłaś już do niego?

– Do kogo?

– Dobrze wiesz.

– No i co mam mu niby powiedzieć? – wzdycha Molly, wbijając wzrok w sufit i próbując wziąć się w garść. – Nie mam pojęcia, co robić, Flora. I nawet nie mam się kogo poradzić.

– Hmm. Co powiesz na: _cześć, jestem w tobie rozpaczliwie zakochana i spędziłam ostatnie trzy lata cierpiąc w samotności, czy możesz natychmiast przyjechać i mnie przelecieć?_

– Boże, czy ty jesteś pijana?

– Moja mała siostrzyczka pomogła _sfingować śmierć!_ Śmierć kolesia, który właśnie został odznaczony za specjalne zasługi dla królestwa, co pewnie oznacza walkę z jakimiś pieprzonymi terrorystami, nie wzięła za to nic w zamian i nawet nie powiedziała własnej siostrze! Oczywiście, że jestem pijana!

– Och... – Molly przerywa, nagle zdenerwowana. – Nie jesteś... nie jesteś na mnie zła, prawda? Bo ja naprawdę nie miałam...

– Molly, na litość boską. Przysięgam, że kocham cię nad życie, ale chwilami bywasz tak głupia, że mam ochotę cię udusić. Oczywiście, że nie jestem zła. A teraz, do jasnej cholery, rozłącz się i zadzwoń do Grega!

Molly rzeczywiście się rozłącza, ale nie dzwoni do Grega, tylko wybiera numer Anthei. Umawia się z nią w jakiejś snobistycznej knajpce, do której z całą pewnością jest za mało elegancko ubrana. Anthea, potwierdzając jej obawy, od razu mówi żeby się tym nie martwiła, po czym spędza prawie dwie godziny na wymyślaniu coraz kreatywniejszych sposobów powiedzenia Molly, żeby wzięła się w garść. Pod koniec spotkania Anthea jest zarumieniona ze złości, Molly jest zarumieniona ze wstydu, ochroniarz jest zarumieniony od wyrzucania ich na zewnątrz, a w torebce Molly poniewiera się kolejny czek Mycrofta podarty na kawałeczki.

Mimo wszystko wieczór kończy się nieźle. Molly wraca do siebie czując się w miarę dobrze; ma poczucie że wszystko się jakoś ułoży. Wróci do domu, wypije kieliszek wina i zadzwoni do Grega. Który najpewniej każe jej się odwalić i nie odzywać nigdy więcej, ale przynajmniej Molly będzie wiedzieć. Będzie mogła zostawić to wszystko za sobą i ruszyć dalej.

Tak, spodziewa się po Gregu wszystkiego – ale na pewno nie tego, że znajdzie go opartego o własne frontowe drzwi. Dlatego stoi jak wryta, patrząc na niego z lekkim oszołomieniem.

– Och.

Niekoniecznie tak chciała zacząć tę rozmowę, ale... ale nie jest w stanie wykrztusić słowa. Na pierwszy rzut oka Greg wygląda tak samo jak kiedyś i dopiero po chwili Molly dostrzega drobne różnice. Wokół jego ust i oczu pojawiły się nowe zmarszczki, a z palca lewej ręki zniknął już bledszy ślad po obrączce. Jego włosy posiwiały jeszcze bardziej, są nieco jaśniejsze z tyłu, no i nadal ma te duże, ciepłe dłonie i te duże, ciepłe oczy.

Dłuższą chwilę zajmuje jej uświadomienie sobie, że Greg patrzy na nią równie uważnie, nie mówiąc przy tym ani słowa. Nie jest pewna, czy to dobry znak.

– Cześć – mówi w końcu Greg zachrypniętym głosem. Brzmi źle, jakby się krztusił. Odchrząkuje i próbuje znowu. – Okej. Pewnie nie powinienem był tu przychodzić, ale musiałem... musiałem się upewnić, czy... słuchaj, jeśli sobie to wszystko zmyśliłem, to po prostu od razu mi powiesz, dobrze?

– Dobrze – szepcze Molly, a Greg kiwa głową i przymyka na moment oczy. Molly widzi, jak przełyka ślinę, jak porusza się jego jabłko Adama, i zastanawia się, jak wielką awanturę dla niej przygotował. Naprawdę nie będzie miała mu jej za złe. Właściwie to najsensowniejsza rzecz, jaką można zrobić.

– Dobrze – powtarza Greg i próbuje się uśmiechnąć. Kącik jego ust unosi się odrobinę w górę, po czym od razu opada, jakby nie bardzo pamiętał, jak to się robi. – Wiesz, że ten gnojek nie powiedział mi nawet, że żyje? Dowiedziałem się z gazety, jak wszyscy inni. Wszystko, co się przez to stało... to że myślałem, że Sherlock nie żyje, że ty nie chcesz mnie znać, że prawie straciłem pracę, mógłbym powiedzieć, że zrujnowało mi życie, no ale w sumie... w sumie nie ma czegoś takiego jak zrujnowane życie, no nie? Pewne rzeczy się po prostu zmieniają. No ale nie będę kłamał, Molly, nie były to moje najlepsze lata...

– Greg...

– Ale – ciągnie uparcie Greg – chodzi o to, że... wiesz... przeczytałem całą tę historię... tak szczerze to nie zazdroszczę dziennikarzowi, siedzieć i zmuszać Sherlocka do tego, żeby ci się zwierzał... i doszedłem do momentu, w którym było o tym, co go podkusiło do tego całego cyrku z udawaniem martwego. Napisali „trzech najbliższych przyjaciół na celowniku", no i wiesz, tak naprawdę to ilu przyjaciół może mieć Sherlock? Oczywiście Johna, panią Hudson, a ten trzeci... no cóż, to musiałem być ja, tak czy nie? Myśląc logicznie?

– Greg...

– A potem – mówi z naciskiem Greg i... Molly nie jest stuprocentowo pewna, czy to widzi, możliwe że to po prostu wina przytłumionych świateł korytarza, ale wydaje jej się, że jego oczy robią się wilgotne – a potem zacząłem się nad tym zastanawiać, analizować wszystko od początku... i pomyślałem, że przecież nawet Sherlock nie mógłby tak sobie wytrzasnąć skądś ciała. Ktoś musiał mu w tym pomóc. I pomyślałem: no i co, Greg, jak myślisz, kto wtedy codziennie miał dostęp do zwłok? Kto znienacka, zupełnie nagle postanowił zerwać z tobą kontakt, chociaż nie było ku temu żadnego logicznego powodu? I kto byłby w stanie ukrywać to przez taki szmat czasu?

– Boże... – Teraz to Molly zaczyna płakać, bo wreszcie do tego doszło: Greg się dowiedział, znienawidzi ją, a Molly nigdy nie uda się tego naprawić. I tak właściwie, chyba wolałaby do końca życia trwać w niepewności i obracać w dłoniach telefon, zastanawiając się, czy powinna zadzwonić. – Greg, Boże... tak strasznie cię przepraszam, naprawdę nie miałam wyboru, ja... gdybym mogła, to bym tego nie zrobiła, ale musiałam, naprawdę musiałam, tak strasznie mi przykro...

– Przykro? – powtarza Greg, a jego głos zaczyna się odrobinę załamywać. – Molly, na litość boską. Sherlock żyje, ja żyję, uratowałaś nas, Johna, panią Hudson, a teraz mówisz, że jest ci przykro? Przecież jesteś pieprzoną bohaterką!

– Jestem... co?

Greg parska śmiechem i tak, teraz zdecydowanie ociera oczy z łez, a Molly jest tak szczęśliwa, że zaczyna się zastanawiać czy to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.

– Byłem... – przerywa, kręcąc głową z rezygnacją. – Boże, Molly. Byłem w tobie tak cholernie zakochany, że nie wiedziałem, co mam ze sobą zrobić. I... i teraz miałem nadzieję, że zerwałaś ze mną kontakt przez to wszystko, ale... ale jeśli po prostu chciałaś się mnie pozbyć, jeśli zwyczajnie dałaś mi kosza, to naprawdę to zniosę, po prostu powiedz i...

– To było straszne – mówi pospiesznie Molly – to było okropne, Greg, to była najgorsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłam, oczywiście że nie chciałam się ciebie pozbyć! Tęskniłam za tobą codziennie, chciałam zadzwonić tysiące razy, ale nie mogłam ryzykować, że się domyślisz. Oczywiście, że to wszystko przez Sherlocka, jak w ogóle mógłbyś pomy...

– Dzięki Bogu – wzdycha Greg. – Dzięki Bogu, Molly. – Po czym przerywa, kładzie dłoń na jej policzku i całuje ją.

Kiedy wyobrażała sobie ten moment – a, jeśli ma być szczera, wyobrażała go sobie setki razy, pod porannym prysznicem, podczas bezsennych nocy – kiedy wyobrażała sobie ten moment, zawsze był to jeden z trzech scenariuszy. W pierwszej wersji Greg przypierał ją do ściany, a w drugiej unosił w górę i całowali się jak na okładce jakiegoś harlequina. Trzecia wersja, z płatkami róż i szeptaniem do ucha, była tak beznadziejnie banalna i babska, że nawet przed samą sobą wolała udawać, że nigdy jej nie wymyśliła.

Oczywiście to, co się rzeczywiście dzieje, jest zupełnie inne. Greg kładzie prawą dłoń na jej policzku, a lewą obejmuje ją w pasie, głaszcząc jej kość biodrową kciukiem; w tym miejscu w którym kawałek jej skóry wystaje spod koszulki. Greg całuje w taki sam sposób, w jaki robi wszystko inne, szczerze i stanowczo. Molly zarzuca mu ramiona na szyję i wplata palce w jego włosy, próbując utrzymać równowagę, a lewa dłoń Grega zsuwa się w dół i zatrzymuje w dole jej kręgosłupa.

Molly nie jest pewna, ile im to zajmuje; myśli tylko o tym, że Greg jest tutaj, że nie jest na nią zły i że ją całuje, co w sumie jest znacznie lepsze od samego „nie jest zły". Przerywają, kiedy Molly czuje, jak kąciki ust Grega unoszą się w górę – minęło tak wiele czasu, odkąd ostatni raz to widziała ten cudowny, szczery uśmiech, że odsuwa się, żeby to zobaczyć.

– Czemu... – zaczyna, łapiąc oddech – czemu się uśmiechasz? O czym myślisz?

Greg parska śmiechem.

– Gdybym ci powiedział, ile razy to sobie wyobrażałem... Boże, nie chciałabyś się ze mną całować.

– Nadal śpiewasz Britney Spears pod prysznicem? – pyta Molly, czego zdecydowanie nie powinno się mówić w takiej chwili, a Greg zamyka oczy i trzęsie się ze śmiechu.

– Tęskniłem za tobą – mówi kiedy się uspokaja. – Molly, tęskniłem za tobą tak, że nie wiem nawet od czego zacząć, ani jak to...

– Ja tak samo – przerywa mu Molly. – Myślałam, że... myślałam, że będziesz na mnie wściekły.

– Byłem wściekły – przyznaje Greg. Nadal trzyma dłoń na jej plecach i nieświadomie zatacza kciukiem małe kółka. Molly podejrzewa, że to jeden z odruchów, nad którymi nie panuje, coś w rodzaju pocierania obrączki; sama nie wie, czemu tak bardzo ją to zachwyca. – Zwłaszcza przez pierwszy rok... Naprawdę byłem wściekły. Ale... ale życie się toczyło, no nie? Poza tym byłem zły nie tylko na ciebie, byłem zły na Elianę, na pieprzonego Sherlocka... ale... wiesz, Molly. Nie miałem pojęcia... A teraz już wszystko wiem, więc czemu miałbym się wściekać?

– John przywalił Sherlockowi – zauważa Molly. – Kiedy się dowiedział. Więc miałam... miałam prawo myśleć, że będziesz zły.

– Taa – wzdycha Greg – z drugiej strony, John prawdopodobnie i tak od wieków chciał to zrobić, a teraz miał pretekst. Bóg jeden wie, jaką ja miałem na to ochotę. A poza tym to nie tak, że myślałem, że nie żyjesz, po prostu sądziłem, że nie chcesz mieć ze mną nic wspólnego.

– Naprawdę przepraszam – powtarza cicho Molly. – Za... za to, co powiedziałam, za to, że myślałeś, że nie chcę cię więcej widzieć. Nie zrobiłabym tego, gdybym nie musiała, ale nie miałam pojęcia, jak to inaczej rozegrać.

– Uratowałaś mi życie – przypomina jej Greg stanowczym tonem. – To chyba było ważniejsze od zranienia moich uczuć?

– To nie znaczy, że jestem z tego powodu szczęśliwa.

– A powinnaś. Powinnaś być z tego powodu cholernie szczęśliwa i dumna. Mówiłem ci już, że jesteś bohaterką?

– Mówiłam ci już, że gadasz bzdury?

– Nikt mi tego nie powiedział od lat.

Znowu zaczynają się całować; Greg przyciska ją do drzwi i wsuwa dłoń pod jej koszulkę, a zanim Molly orientuje się, że mu na to pozwoliła, już w połowie rozpięła guziki jego koszuli. Greg mruczy coś niewyraźnie i przyciąga ją do siebie.

– Chciałbyś... – wydysza Molly, odsuwając się lekko – no wiesz, wejść do środka?

– Chciałbym. Siedziałem tutaj pół dnia, wejście do środka brzmi dobrze.

– A wiesz, że nigdy nie wymieniłam zamków? – Greg unosi z zaskoczeniem brwi, po czym parska śmiechem.

– Naprawdę? Nawet nie przyszło mi do głowy, że mogę użyć klucza.

– Nadal go masz?

– No jasne.

Molly wyciąga własny klucz i otwiera drzwi. – Nigdy nawet nie usunąłem maili, które mi wysłałaś – ciągnie Greg. – I chyba... ekhm, chyba anulowałem całą stertę mandatów twojej siostry. Śledziłem wszystko na nazwisko Hooper, tak na wszelki wypadek, ale pojawiała się tylko ona.

– Taa, Flo nie jest najlepsza, jeśli chodzi o ograniczenia prędkości – przyznaje Molly, rzucając torbę na kanapę. Greg rozgląda się po mieszkaniu z miną, jakby właśnie wszedł we własne wspomnienia.

– Poprosiłam Mycrofta Holmesa, żeby przeniósł Andersona do innego wydziału – mówi nagle Molly, uśmiechając się.

Greg, który akurat zrzuca płaszcz, zamiera w miejscu i patrzy na nią ze zdumieniem.

– To byłaś ty?

– Możemy go przenieść z powrotem, jeśli chcesz – dodaje szybko Molly, stwierdzając nagle, że mogła o tym nie wspominać. – Teraz się... przyjaźnimy, tak jakby. Mycroft i ja. Więc na pewno nie byłoby z tym problemu... ale pamiętałam, że zawsze cię denerwował, a nie miałam jak się do ciebie odezwać, więc...

– Molly – przerywa jej Greg. – Molly. Kocham cię. – Przez dłuższy moment nie mówią nic więcej.

Teraz za pocałunkami kryje się coś jeszcze; nie ma wątpliwości, dokąd to zmierza, a Molly nie tylko nie ma nic przeciwko, ale wręcz stwierdza, że i tak zmarnowali za dużo czasu. Ciągnie go w stronę sypialni, Greg sięga za jej plecami do klamki i otwiera drzwi, a Molly kończy rozpinanie guzików i zsuwa mu koszulę z ramion.

Chwilę później zaczynają się plątać, kiedy Molly sięga, żeby rozpiąć mu pasek spodni, a Greg w tym samym momencie podciąga jej koszulkę w górę. Trącają się przypadkiem ramionami, a Molly z zaskoczenia gryzie go w wargę. Odsuwają się od siebie, a Greg szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu i kręci głową.

– No dobra... może się najpierw rozbierzmy, co...?

– Sprytne – zgadza się Molly i ściąga koszulkę.

Nie ma czasu, by poczuć przelotny wstyd, który towarzyszy jej zawsze, kiedy rozbiera się przed kimś po raz pierwszy, bo Greg natychmiast przyciąga ją do siebie. Przesuwa dłońmi po jej talii i skórze na żebrach i pochyla się, całując ją w obojczyk. Dźwięk, który wyrywa się Molly brzmi niezbyt ładnie, ale Gregowi chyba się podoba, bo Molly czuje na skórze jego uśmiech.

– Czyli... czyli pomijamy tę część z ciuchami? – pyta Molly, podczas gdy Greg rozpina jej biustonosz i wkłada dłoń pod luźniejszy teraz materiał.

– Ciuchy – powtarza bezmyślnie Greg, wyraźnie nie słuchając – ta, ta, ciuchy są złe – a Molly parska śmiechem, choć próbuje to stłumić, kryjąc twarz w jego włosach.

– No to chodź. – Rzuca się na łóżko, pociągając go za sobą. Opada na poduszkę, słysząc jeszcze, jak Greg zrzuca buty na podłogę.

– Pamiętasz... – dyszy Greg, łapiąc za swój podkoszulek i ściągając go przez głowę – ...te święta, te okropne święta na Baker Street? Pamiętasz tę... Boże, nie pamiętam co to było, coś czarnego bluzka czy sukienka, ale wyglądałaś w tym tak cudownie... od razu potem, jak wróciłem do gabinetu, zacząłem się masturbować.

– Nie wierzę ci – rzuca Molly, zamierając z zaskoczenia. Greg właśnie rozpina rozporek i ściąga spodnie, ale przerywa na wystarczająco długo, żeby wyszczerzyć do niej zęby w nieco zawstydzonym uśmiechu.

– Mówię prawdę. Masturbowałem się w Scotland Yardzie, z otwartą teczką pełną dokumentów ze sprawy morderstwa. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

– To jest... – zaczyna Molly, a Greg przerywa jej parsknięciem.

– Kretyńskie, wiem...

– Chciałam powiedzieć, że całkiem podniecające.

– Och – Greg podnosi wzrok, patrząc na nią z lekko szalonym, rozemocjonowanym uśmiechem, jakby Molly była sprawą, którą wreszcie udało się rozwiązać. – Och.

– Czy ty naprawdę... – zaczyna Molly, ściągając z siebie spodnie – tak poważnie, naprawdę cię dziwi, że chcę się z tobą kochać? Poważnie?

– To zawsze trochę zaskakuje – mruczy Greg, nieco niewyraźnie, wciąż z pochyloną głową – w sumie to nie jestem nawet pewien, czy nie śpię... jest szansa, że obudzę się rano, a Sherlock będzie nadal...

– Nie – przerywa mu Molly – przestań w tej chwili. Nie wypowiadaj tego imienia w łóżku!

– Racja – zgadza się Greg, po czym znowu zajmuje się jej piersiami.

Bawią się tak przez bitą godzinę, zanim zaczynają w ogóle szukać prezerwatyw. Całość musi trwać kilka godzin, choć Molly ma wrażenie, że mija zaledwie kilka minut.

– Wow – rzuca Greg jakiś czas później. Położył się obok, ale poza tym żadne z nich nie ruszyło się o centymetr. Molly nie jest nawet pewna, czy byłaby w stanie się ruszyć, gdyby chciała, ale ponieważ nie chce, wcale jej to nie przeszkadza. – To było... wow, Mols.

– Mmm – zgadza się Molly, wodząc bezmyślnie palcem po jego ramieniu. – Odpowiadające twoim kryteriom?

– Myślę, że moje kryteria były... – Greg przerywa, ziewa szeroko i kończy: – ...niekompletne. Błędne. Myślę, że trzeba je zweryfikować.

– Czyżby?

– Na to wygląda – mówi Greg, posyłając jej błogi uśmiech. – Masz jakiś pomysł, kto mógłby mi w tym pomóc, tak dzięki regularnym ćwiczeniom?

Molly wpatruje się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym wybucha śmiechem, nie wiedząc, co innego zrobić.

– No widzisz? Całkiem gładko poszło. Brawo.

– Dzięki.

– Zawsze tak mówisz – rzuca lekko Molly. A potem dociera do niej, że mówił tak, owszem, ale trzy lata temu; zamiera, ale Greg nadal się uśmiecha, więc chyba nic się nie stało.

– Będziemy musieli porządnie wszystko nadrobić – mówi, zamykając oczy. – Na pewno nie w tym momencie, bo wiesz, jestem trochę zmęczony, no ale... Później. Chcę wiedzieć o, no wiesz. Wszystkim. Co robiłaś.

– Ty już prawie śpisz, co? – zauważa z rozbawieniem Molly, a Greg unosi z trudem jedną powiekę.

– Może – przyznaje. – Wiesz, nie jestem już taki mło... nie, wiesz co? Tak szczerze, to zawsze chciało mi się spać po seksie. Nawet jak miałem, no wiesz, z piętnaście lat.

– Pewnie byłeś bogiem seksu w wieku piętnastu lat, co?

– No pewnie – mówi z powagą Greg, ziewając lekko. – Byłem duszą towarzystwa. Całonocne imprezy. Mnóstwo seksu.

– Naprawdę?

– Nie – rzuca Greg, śmiejąc się sennie. – Przed Elianą miałem jedną dziewczynę i byłem w siódmym niebie, gdy pozwoliła wziąć się za rękę. Tak szczerze, byłem trochę dziwny... i pryszczaty jak jasna cholera.

– Nie wierzę.

– Naprawdę. Nikomu nie mów.

I sekundę później już śpi, jak za naciśnięciem guzika. Po trzech latach nieobecności pojawia się na jej progu, wyznaje że był pryszczatym nastolatkiem i zasypia w jej łóżku. Co jest sto razy lepsze niż cokolwiek, czego Molly oczekiwała.

Uśmiecha się do siebie i gasi światło. Greg ma rację; będą mieli mnóstwo czasu, żeby wszystko nadrobić.

 

**Epilog**

Jej wizytówka mówi:

_Koroner_

i Molly nie może się na nią napatrzeć, delikatnie gładząc palcami wypukłe litery, tak dumna z siebie, jak nie była jeszcze nigdy w życiu. Ukończenie uniwersytetu to jedno – z Florą machającą do niej z tyłu i Gregiem opierającym się o ścianę na końcu pierwszego rzędu, szczerzącym się jak wariat, w pełnym umundurowaniu, żeby nikt nie kazał mu zająć miejsca – ale to... to jest co innego. Molly wróci teraz do swojej kostnicy i tym razem będzie naprawdę jej.

– Mols, jest nieludzka godzina – mamrocze obok niej Greg. – I dzień wolny... i prawie Boże Narodzenie. Tak, masz wizytówkę. Bardzo, bardzo jestem dumny. A teraz chodź spać?

– Przecież nie każę ci wstawać – zauważa Molly. – Śpij sobie. Jestem cicho.

– Samouwielbienie też ma swój dźwięk – stwierdza Greg, rozchylając jedną powiekę w słabej próbie spiorunowania ją wzrokiem – mruczysz jak kot. Nie żebyś nie zasłużyła, ale...

– Otóż to.

– No słyszysz? Słyszysz, jakie głośne samouwielbienie? Odbija się echem po całym pokoju. Myślisz, że w takich warunkach da się spać?

– Jedyne co się odbija echem, to te bzdury, które wygadujesz – informuje go Molly. – Nie dziwię się, że ci się pomyliło, słyszysz to echo cały czas.

– Och – Greg rozchyla drugą powiekę – teraz to już przesadziłaś. Ładnie to tak? Wiesz że to podpada pod oszczerstwo? Oczernianie ludzi jest sprzeczne z prawem. Zwłaszcza przed ósmą rano.

– Aresztuje mnie pan, inspektorze?

– Jeszcze się zastanowię – oświadcza Greg, po czym dodaje: – Doktorze Hooper.

– Hmm... – Molly odkłada wizytówkę i uśmiecha się figlarnie. – No to powiedz mi, czy jest za wcześnie również na to, żeby skończyć to, co zaczęliśmy zeszłej nocy? Biorąc pod uwagę normy prawne, rzecz jasna. Ty jesteś tutaj policjantem, i w ogóle.

– A to – zaczyna Greg, podpierając się na łokciu i pochylając w jej stronę – nazywa się perwersja. Jednak będę musiał cię aresztować.

Molly już nie może się doczekać takiego rozpoczęcia dnia – i właśnie w tym momencie dzwoni jej telefon.

– To twoja siostra, prawda? – jęczy Greg, opadając z rezygnacją na poduszki. – Mów od razu. To zawsze jest twoja cholerna siostra, zawsze wtedy, kiedy zaczynamy, normalnie jakby miała jakiś...

– Cześć, Flora – mówi Molly do słuchawki, piorunując Grega wzrokiem.

Greg wzdycha i mamrocze w poduszkę „Niech to wszystko jasna cholera". Szkodzi sam sobie, bo Flora mówi: „Czy to był Greg? Mam nadzieję, że was nie obudziłam... daj go do słuchawki, co? Muszę z nim pogadać."

– Chce z tobą pogadać – informuje Molly, a Greg jęczy w poduszkę.

– Nieprawda. Nie ma mnie. Jestem w... w... na Bali.

– Bali? Poważnie? Tylko na tyle cię stać?

– No to w Rosji – zmienia zdanie Greg. – Szkocji. Ameryce. Czarnej Lagunie. Gdziekolwiek, gdzie nie muszę gadać z twoją siostrą.

– Wszystko słyszę – mówi Flora.

– Wiem – przyznaje Molly. – I kazałabym mu przestać, ale... no cóż. Powiedz mi najpierw, czy znowu dzwonisz, żeby wykorzystać znajomości w Scotland Yardzie?

W słuchawce zapada bardzo znacząca cisza. Molly uśmiecha się złośliwie, a Greg jęczy.

– Matko, daj mi ją – wzdycha i do podanego telefonu rzuca: – O co chodzi, Flora?

Na parę sekund zapada cisza, po czym Greg mówi „Nie, nie w sądownictwie", czeka kolejną chwilę, pyta: „Flora, jaki ja według ciebie wykonuję zawód?" i znowu milknie. Po kolejnej, znacznie dłuższej przerwie, podczas której Greg z miną cierpiętnika słucha monologu po drugiej stronie, dodaje: „Scotland Yard nie interesuje się... nie, to nie należy do naszych obowiązków, to... Słuchaj, nie macie policjantów w Guildford? W ogóle, nigdzie? Nie możesz zadzwonić do nich?"

– Matko boska, daj mi ją.

Greg z ulgą oddaje Molly telefon, po czym rzuca się na materac i nakrywa głowę poduszką. Molly ledwo powstrzymuje śmiech.

– Naprawdę musisz tak go dręczyć, Flo? Pamiętasz, że jutro i tak u was będziemy? Byłoby miło, gdyby Greg nie musiał się martwić o swoje zdrowie psychiczne akurat na Boże Narodzenie.

– Nie martwię się – dobiega spod poduszki stłumiony głos Grega. A potem: – Dobra, martwię. I co dalej?

Flora parska śmiechem.

– Obiecuję, że jutro będę dla niego miła, ale nie mam pojęcia, jak będzie z Tomem. Nadal jest wściekły, że przez Grega Michael zaczął kibicować West Ham.

– Jezu, przecież on ma sześć lat – jęczy Molly. – Dla Toma to naprawdę taka ważna rzecz?

– Najwyraźniej – stwierdza Flora w tym samym momencie, w którym Greg mruczy „Tak".

– Nie wiesz nawet, o czym rozmawiamy – syczy w jego stronę Molly.

– O West Ham – mówi Greg z nutą samozadowolenia w głosie. – Powiedz, żeby powiedziała Tomowi, że nie można nikogo zmuszać, żeby dorastał kibicując Chelsea. To nie w porządku. Biedny dzieciak wyrośnie na kretyna.

– Okej – wzdycha Molly, ignorując stłumiony zirytowany pomruk w słuchawce – jakkolwiek uwielbiam rolę mediatora w tej całej głupiej piłkarskiej awanturze...

– Chelsea – mamrocze znowu Greg, najwyraźniej do siebie.

– ...Flora, czy dzwonisz z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu? – kończy Molly. – Innego niż dręczenie mojego faceta? To naprawdę coś, co absolutnie nie może poczekać do jutra?

– Och! Tak, właściwie to tak. – Po drugiej stronie rozlega się szelest przewracanych kartek. – Przepraszam, wypadło mi na chwilę z głowy. Dostaliśmy dzisiaj jakiś dziwny list, chciałam się spytać, czy może coś o tym wiesz.

– Jaki dziwny list? – pyta Molly, prostując się na materacu. Flora cmoka z namysłem.

– Nie jestem pewna. To znaczy, myślałam o tym, czy by go nie skonsultować z jakimś prawnikiem, ale, uch, wydaje się dosyć zwyczajny, po prostu nie ma żadnego sensu...

– Flora, jaki...

– Jest tutaj napisane, że nie mam prawa przyjąć w podarunku od ciebie jakiejś... nieruchomości. W adresie jest Muswell Hill. Molly, przysięgam, jeśli kupiłaś sobie dom wcześniej tego ze mną nie konsultując... czekaj, o mój Boże! Czy tu jest napisane dekret rodziny królewskiej?

– No nie, tylko nie to – jęczy Molly. Dosłownie sekundę później rozlega się pukanie do drzwi. – Zabiję go, jak Boga kocham... Flo, muszę kończyć. Jutro ci to wyjaśnię.

– Kto to, do cholery... – zaczyna Greg, ale pukanie rozlega się znowu i tym razem Greg unosi się do pozycji siedzącej, marszcząc z namysłem brwi. – Brzmi groźnie.

– Zaczekaj, pójdę otworzyć.

Molly zarzuca na siebie szlafrok – niezbyt wytworny, a wystająca spod niego piżama w kropki też nie wygląda wyjściowo, ale skoro Mycroft Holmes zamierza nasyłać na nią tajnych agentów o ósmej rano w wigilijny poranek, Molly nie będzie kłopotać się wbijaniem w elegancki strój.

– Proszę mi powiedzieć, że nie kupił mi tym razem domu – mówi otwierając drzwi i widząc na progu mężczyznę w idealnie skrojonym garniturze. – Błagam.

– Pan Holmes życzy sobie, aby udała się pani ze mną – informuje ją agent. – Zasugerował, że może pani zechcieć zabrać ze sobą detektywa inspektora Lestrade'a, ale tylko pani obecność jest niezbędna.

– A jeśli odmówię?

– Zaczekam – oznajmia ze stoickim spokojem agent. – Cały dzień, jeśli będzie trzeba.

Molly wzdycha głęboko i ściska palcami nasadę nosa, po czym woła przez ramię:

– Greg! Mycroft znowu coś kombinuje, jedziesz ze mną?

Zapada bardzo długa cisza. Molly zastanawia się przelotnie, czy przypadkiem Greg nie zdążył na powrót zasnąć, ale w końcu odpowiada jej:

– Chwila! Nie mam na sobie nawet gaci.

– Zaczekam na dole – proponuje uprzejmie agent, a Molly uśmiecha się do niego.

– Tak. Tak będzie lepiej.

Przez całą drogę do Muswell Hill na zmianę wspominają kilka ostatnich prób „spłacenia długu" – (Molly bierze to wyrażenie w cudzysłów nawet w myślach, bo dla Mycrofta wyraźnie zamieniło się to w wyśmienitą zabawę) – lub zerkają na siebie w pełnej napięcia ciszy. Greg obawia się Mycrofta, chociaż za nic się do tego nie przyzna; Molly po prostu martwi się, co ten wariat tym razem wymyślił. Kiedy ostatnim razem otworzyła drzwi tajnemu agentowi, przywitał ją diament wielkości winogrona.

Nie kłopotała się nawet wycieczką do sekretnego pokoju. Zamiast tego dała diament Sherlockowi, który rozjaśnił się jak dziecko nad stosem prezentów na wieść, że będzie miał okazję powkurzać starszego brata. Skoro Mycroft ma zamiar do końca świata ignorować jej stanowcze odmowy, to Molly może przynajmniej zmusić go do użerania się z Sherlockiem.

– A co, jeśli to nie jest żaden dom? – zastanawia się głośno Greg. – Co, jeśli kupił ci jakieś centrum handlowe? Albo bank? Albo... Chryste, a co jeśli to szpital?! To by do niego pasowało. Dowiedział się, że wracasz do Bartsa i kupił ci szpital!

– No i? I tak zostanę w Bartsie. Mam tam kilka spraw do dokończenia. A poza tym, jak już zauważyłeś, bardzo mi się podoba moja wizytówka.

– Jesteś nienormalna – stwierdza Greg, ale teraz zaczyna się uśmiechać i wyraźnie odpręża. Sięga po dłoń Molly i splata ich palce razem. – Odmówiłabyś prowadzenia całego szpitala, bo podoba ci się szablon wizytówek z Bartsa?

– Właśnie tak – mówi stanowczo Molly, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko; w tym samym momencie samochód skręca na pobocze i zatrzymuje się.

Tajemnicza nieruchomość okazuje się szeregowym domkiem. Molly spodziewała się... cóż, czegoś niewyobrażalnie kosztownego, tak gigantycznego, żeby traciło jakikolwiek sens. Ale dom jest skromny i nieduży; dokładnie takie miejsce sama by dla siebie wybrała, chociaż już po samej elewacji widać, że ktoś poświęcił mu więcej czasu niż sąsiednim lokalom. Na drzwiach wisi wielka czerwona kokarda, spod której wystaje koperta.

– Zamorduję go, Greg – wzdycha Molly, wspinając się po schodach do frontowych drzwi. – Przysięgam, że go zamorduję. Będziesz mógł to jakoś usprawiedliwić w aktach? Uzasadnione zabójstwo, czy coś takiego?

– Z pewnością. – Greg rozgląda się z namysłem po okolicy, po czym przenosi spojrzenie na dom i gwiżdże lekko pod nosem. Po chwili otacza Molly ramieniem i opiera podbródek o jej głowę. – Nie żeby to miało wielkie znaczenie, ale to całkiem ładna okolica, nie uważasz? Wiosną pewnie wygląda pięknie. No dalej, otwórz list, zobaczmy co tym razem wymyślił.

Sam list jest napisany ręcznie na oficjalnym papierze, z nadrukiem Mycroft Holmes w prawym górnym rogu – co w ogóle nie zaskakuje Molly. To co ją zaskakuje, to jego treść.

_Droga panno Hooper,_

_W załączeniu znajdzie Pani akt własności oraz wszystkie dokumenty dot. nieruchomości pod adresem 2122 Wood Vale, Muswell Hill._

_Kiedy zrozumiałem, że nie ma Pani zamiaru ustąpić ani przyjąć żadnej z proponowanych przeze mnie oznak wdzięczności, uznałem iż muszę zaoferować rekompensatę, której nie będzie pani mogła odrzucić._

_a) Dom został wybudowany z uwzględnieniem Pani potrzeb oraz, jak widać w załączniku, wyłącznie w pani imieniu. Budynek poprzednio znajdujący się pod tym adresem wyburzono i zastąpiono nowym, w związku z czym nie istnieją żadni jego poprzedni właściciele, którym mogłaby Pani zwrócić posiadłość._

_b) W dokładnym i szczegółowym badaniu ustalono tożsamości wszystkich osób w Pani otoczeniu, które mogłyby przyjąć nieruchomość w podarunku. Każda z tych osób dostała dożywotni zakaz przyjęcia w/w. Dla Pani bezpieczeństwa nieruchomość została również prawnie zabezpieczona przed sprzedażą na okres dziesięciu lat._

_c) Aby utrzymanie nieruchomości nie powodowało uszczerbku w Pani budżecie, na Pani nazwisko założony został fundusz, z którego środków będzie regularnie uiszczany podatek od nieruchomości, opłacane znaczące naprawy etc. Fundusz wygaśnie po okresie dziesięciu lat, jeśli zdecyduje się pani na sprzedaż. Oczywiście, jeśli postanowi pani nadal mieszkać pod adresem, fundusz pozostanie aktywny._

_d) Mój brat doradzi Pani podpalenie domu. Ze swojej strony pragnę gorąco odradzić podobną czynność. Nawet jeśli zdecyduje się Pani jedynie na ignorowanie nieruchomości przez najbliższą dekadę, sprzedaż jej po tym okresie oraz przekazanie zysków na cele dobroczynne (co również odradzam), pani zdolność kredytowa znacząco wzrośnie. Poza tym ośmielam się wątpić, czy inspektor Lestrade (witam, inspektorze Lestrade) mógłby zignorować sprawę tak oczywistego podpalenia._

_Jakkolwiek nasza zabawa dostarczała mi przez kilka ostatnich miesięcy wyśmienitej rozrywki, byłbym niewymownie wdzięczny, gdyby zdecydowała się pani przyjąć ten podarunek, co pozwoli nam obojgu zapomnieć o sprawie. Dla mnie to jedyny sposób, aby wyrazić wdzięczność za to, co zrobiła pani dla mojego brata oraz – w wielu aspektach – dla całego kraju._

_Nasz punkt kontaktowy został zamknięty, choć spodziewam się w przyszłości ujrzeć panią ponownie, prawdopodobnie w związku z niekończącymi się wybrykami mojego brata._

_Z wyrazami najgłębszego szacunku,_

_Mycroft Holmes_

Na dole znajduje się krótka notka, dopisana zupełnie innym charakterem pisma:

_PS Molly, po prostu przyjmij ten prezent. Naprawdę. Zasłużyłaś sobie, a na pewno Ci się przyda._

_PPS Żeby była jasność: jeśli kiedykolwiek wspomnisz MH o tym, że dodałam post-scriptum do jednego z ręcznie napisanych przez niego listów, zostanę zwolniona ze stanowiska w trybie natychmiastowej śmierci, po czym powrócę na ziemię jako duch-mściciel i będę Cię dręczyć do końca Twoich dni. – A_

Molly wypuszcza powoli powietrze. Tuż za nią Greg przesuwa się lekko i wzmacnia uścisk na jej talii.

– Co ma znaczyć „dla Pani bezpieczeństwa"? – pyta w końcu, a Molly wzdycha.

– To chyba mycroftowa wersja dowcipu. – Prawie parska śmiechem, kiedy Greg wzdryga się z niesmakiem. – Tak, wiem...

– Pewnego dnia przeprowadzimy się na księżyc, co? Tylko ty i ja, i może czasem wpadnie do nas Octavia. Pewnie by jej się spodobało na księżycu. Ale nikt więcej. Nikogo z tej bandy wariatów, okej? Zostawimy ich wszystkich tutaj.

– I tak by nas znaleźli.

– Nie wolno tak deptać cudzych marzeń – informuje ją Greg, po czym znowu zapada w oszołomione milczenie.

Molly przegląda pobieżnie plik papierów – akt budowy na jej nazwisko, akt własności na jej nazwisko, fundusz na jej nazwisko – i stara się nie zemdleć. Do ostatniej kartki taśmą klejącą przymocowany jest klucz – tuż obok idealnie podrobionego podpisu Molly – a to, że podpis podrobiono nie ulega najmniejszej wątpliwości, bo Molly widzi ten dokument pierwszy raz w życiu. Bierze kolejny głęboki oddech i odczepia klucz.

– Okej, więc... okej. Wow.

– Eee... – wykrztusza Greg, wyglądając na równie zszokowanego jak ona – czy to jest twój podpis podrobiony na oficjalnych dokumentach?

– Lepiej się nad tym nie zastanawiajmy za bardzo.

– Racja – odpowiada słabo Greg. – To jak, zajrzymy do środka?

– Jasne... tak, to w sumie dobry pomysł.

Dom jest cudowny. Pomalowany na ciepłe, pastelowe kolory, z wielkim oknem w salonie i z małym, ale funkcjonalnym ogródkiem. Nieumeblowany – dzięki Bogu, bo Molly może sobie wyobrazić, jakie meble Mycroft Holmes uznałby za odpowiednie – ale ze wszystkimi niezbędnymi urządzeniami; lodówką i kuchenką, pralką w małym osobnym pomieszczeniu. Rozdzielają się po kilku minutach; Molly idzie na piętro, gdzie znajduje trzy sypialnie (no naprawdę, myśli, co on chce przez to powiedzieć?), a Greg schodzi obejrzeć piwnicę.

– Na dole jest sejf na broń – woła po paru minutach. – Wielki sejf na... Chryste, a co jeśli w środku jest broń? Gdzie położyłaś te dokumenty, może gdzieś jest kod... a nie, jest otwarty. I pusty. Dzięki Bogu. Dobra, nieważne!

Molly mu nie odpowiada. Nie jest w stanie mu odpowiedzieć, bo właśnie weszła do ostatniego pokoju na piętrze – jedynego, którego drzwi były otwarte na oścież, jakby na zachętę. Molly wyrywa się pisk, którego, dzięki Bogu, nikt nie słyszy. W pokoju są wbudowane w ściany szerokie półki z drzewa wiśniowego, a tuż przy oknie przytulne miejsce do czytania. W kącie leży posłanie dla kota, jakby cholerny Mycroft wiedział nawet, w jakich miejscach ma zwyczaj chować się Atticus.

Pokój jest idealny. Dom jest idealny. Mycroft Holmes dla niej, na jej nazwisko wybudował idealny dom, którego Molly nie może sprzedać ani oddać; Mycroft Holmes spłacił dług, trwale i nieodwołalnie – co więcej, mógł to zrobić już na samym początku. Podjął grę z ciągłymi odmowami tylko i wyłącznie dla jej dobrego samopoczucia. Nagle Molly rozumie: to nie Mycroft rozpoczął tę zabawę, lecz ona sama; a teraz zdecydował się ją ostatecznie zakończyć.

Molly na trzy lata zrezygnowała ze swojego życia. Teraz dostała w zamian dom. I nie ma pojęcia, jak powinna zareagować.

Schodzi na partner, i znajduje Grega w pomieszczeniu, które z pewnością zostałoby salonem, gdyby było to ich mieszkanie. Gdyby Greg wyprowadził się wreszcie z tej ciasnej kawalerki, gdyby Molly spakowała wszystko, co zebrała u siebie przez ostatnie pół dekady, gdyby przewieźli to wszystko i poukładali, urządzili razem; gdyby zrobili ten decydujący krok, którego Molly od tak dawna pragnie, wtedy to miejsce z pewnością zostałoby salonem. Pod oknem postawiliby mały stolik, a w gabinecie starą, powycieraną sofę z mieszkania Molly, tę samą, która widywała ich oboje tak często przez ostatnie lata.

Greg przekrzywia głowę i patrzy na Molly z uśmiechem.

– Czy ta mina oznacza coś dobrego, czy wręcz przeciwnie?

Molly robi krok do przodu i pozwala otoczyć się ramionami.

– Nie mam bladego pojęcia.

– Taaak... – wzdycha Greg, obejmując ją jedną ręką w pasie, a drugą gładząc po włosach. Molly wtula twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi i bierze głęboki oddech. – Taaak... ja tym bardziej.

 

Reszta dnia mija w mgnieniu oka – ich świąteczny harmonogram pęka w szwach. Molly już wcześniej zdarzało się być w związkach, kiedy wypadały święta, ale nigdy w tak poważnych; teraz wszędzie muszą pojawić się razem. Robią ostatnie świąteczne sprawunki, na które nie mieli wcześniej czasu, wpadają na chwilę do Scotland Yardu i kończą akurat obiad z rodzicami Grega, zbierając się powoli na Baker Street; w międzyczasie Molly nie ma nawet minuty, żeby porządnie przemyśleć wydarzenia z poranka.

– Cholera jasna – rzuca nagle Greg, kiedy siedzą jeszcze przy zastawionym stole; jego matka posyła mu natychmiast pełne dezaprobaty spojrzenie. – Wybacz, mamo. Molly... możemy zamienić słowo?

Molly podąża za nim na drugi koniec pokoju i unosi pytająco brwi.

– Co się dzieje?

– Pamiętasz może, kiedy ostatnio byliśmy u mnie w mieszkaniu?

– Uch... – Dobre pytanie; Molly marszczy brwi, próbując sobie przypomnieć. – Nie mam pojęcia... może... miesiąc temu? Chyba jakoś tak. Może nawet dłużej. Jakoś się nad tym ostatnio nie zastanawiałam. Czemu?

– Bo właśnie dostałem wiadomość od właściciela kamienicy – mówi Greg – z informacją, że jutro robią dezynsekcję. Boże święty, pewnie od tygodni rozwieszali wszędzie zawiadomienia, a my nie zaglądaliśmy tam od wieków...

– O matko! Jak dużo rzeczy... zaczekaj, dezynsekcja czego?

– Karaluchów. Obrzydlistwo, całe szczęście że nie chodziliśmy tam spać. Większość moich rzeczy chyba i tak jest u ciebie, ale, uch... muszę pojechać po całą resztę, żeby się nie zniszczyły i...

– ...i chcesz, żebym została tutaj i zabawiła twoich rodziców – domyśla się Molly, a Greg robi błagalną minę.

– Proszę? Słuchaj, wiem że nie tak to zaplanowaliśmy... ale nadal im się nie podoba, że nie przyjedziemy do nich jutro, więc jak teraz wyjdziemy oboje...

– Greg – przerywa mu Molly, cicho, ale z naciskiem. Czasami, niezbyt często, ostatnio coraz rzadziej, zdarza się że z Grega wychodzą stare nawyki i odruchowo spodziewa się, że Molly zrobi wielką awanturę o coś, co nie jest dla niej żadnym problemem. Zdarza się to zwłaszcza wtedy, kiedy w grę wchodzą jego rodzice; najwyraźniej Eliana z jakiegoś powodu wyjątkowo ich nie znosiła. – Pamiętasz, że lubię twoich rodziców, prawda? A nawet gdybym nie lubiła – a lubię, naprawdę – kocham cię i nie chcę, żebyś stracił wszystkie rzeczy, bo ktoś ci je spryska środkami owadobójczymi. Leć. Nie mam nic przeciwko, przysięgam. Zobaczymy się na Baker Street?

– Jesteś – mówi Greg i cmoka ją w usta – absolutnie idealna – po czym wybiega z mieszkania, po drodze łapiąc kurtkę i rzucając przez ramię przeprosiny.

Molly spędza u jego rodziców jeszcze dwie godziny. Naprawdę bardzo ich lubi, a poza tym istnieje pewna możliwość, że od dawna czekała na okazję, żeby dorwać gdzieś zdjęcia Grega w wersji pryszczato-nastoletniej. Po pierwszej godzinie ojciec ulatnia się na górę, bo „Zawsze miło cię widzieć, Molly, ale mam prawie osiemdziesiąt lat, wystarczy mi świętowania na jeden dzień", a Molly zabiera się z panią Lestrade za zmywanie naczyń.

Jest coś w tej generacji kobiet – czy może po prostu w paniach Hudson i Lestrade – co Molly naprawdę lubi i podziwia. Miała nienajlepszy kontakt ze swoją – faworyzującą Florę – matką, sama od zawsze była córeczką tatusia; może dlatego to takie miłe uczucie, stać w przytłumionym świetle kuchni i wycierać naczynia, rozmawiając z matką Grega o wszystkim i o niczym. Jest jakaś subtelna siła w pani Lestrade, wiernej żonie policjanta, emerytowanej nauczycielce z pięćdziesięcioletnim stażem; a Molly nie przestaje podziwiać, jak wiele z jej spokoju i prostolinijnej szczerości widać w Gregu.

– Wiesz o tym, że on kocha cię jak wariat, prawda? – mówi pani Lestrade, kiedy kończą sprzątać. – Postaraj się go nie zranić, dobrze? Nie wiem, czy poradziłby sobie z tym wszystkim kolejny raz.

– Nie zrobię tego – obiecuje jej cicho Molly. – Na pewno nie z własnego wyboru.

Pani Lestrade uśmiecha się do niej uśmiechem Grega, a Molly obejmuje ją na pożegnanie.

– I nie pozwól, żeby on cię kiedykolwiek zranił, Molly Hooper. Dobra z ciebie dziewczyna. Nie spodziewaliśmy się już z Paulem w tym wieku nowego członka rodziny, ale jesteśmy szczęśliwi, że stało się, jak się stało. Wesołych świąt.

I jeśli Molly uroni kilka łez w drodze na Baker Street, myśląc o rodzinach, o mieszkaniach i o prawdziwych domach, o wszystkich tych rzeczach, o których myślała, że nigdy się nie ułożą; no cóż, jeśli to zrobi, to nie ma się przecież czego wstydzić. W końcu jest dorosłą kobietą.

 

Kiedy dociera na 221B, Greg jest na miejscu, co Molly słyszy już od frontowych drzwi. Z góry dobiegają ją echa soczystej awantury, i górujący nad hałasem głos Grega: „Na litość boską, Sherlock, uspokój się, przecież to tylko... przestań, _nie rzucaj tym!_ Jezu Chryste, jak wy dajecie radę przeżyć sami chociaż jeden dzień?!". Molly wspina się po schodach i ostrożnie otwiera drzwi. John i Sherlock stoją nad poważnie uszkodzoną planszą Cluedo, zarumienieni ze złości, Greg próbuje ich bezboleśnie rozdzielić, a pani Hudson siedzi w kąciku i z błogą miną popija herbatkę.

– Molly, kochanie, jak miło cię widzieć – wita się – wchodź, wchodź! Wesołych świąt!

– Wesołych świąt, pani Hudson – odpowiada grzecznie Molly. Dopiero to uspokaja nieco sytuację; Sherlock odchodzi i rzuca się na kanapę plecami do wszystkich obecnych, a John unosi ręce w niemej rezygnacji, po czym rejteruje do kuchni.

Greg przechodzi obok stołu i całuje Molly na przywitanie.

– Nigdy więcej nie przychodzimy tutaj na święta. Nigdy. Więcej.

– Co to za Wigilia bez porządnej awantury? – protestuje wesoło Molly, odwieszając swój płaszcz. – I co z twoim mieszkaniem, przeżyje?

– Kto wie? Ale moje rzeczy przeżyją, jeśli o to ci chodzi... zostawiłem je w twojej kuchni. Zrobię coś z nimi, jak wrócimy z Guildford.

– Spokojnie, coś wymyślimy. – Tak czy inaczej będą musieli przedyskutować sprawę całych tych domów i mieszkań; dzięki temu zrobią to wcześniej niż planowała, co w sumie powinno wyjść na dobre. – O co poszło tym dwóm?

– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznaje Greg. – Sam dopiero co przyszedłem. Masz ochotę na drinka?

– Czuję, że mi się przyda – stwierdza Molly i podąża za Gregiem do kuchni, gdzie wita się z Johnem.

Awantura wybuchła, jak spodziewała się Molly, o Cluedo; choć prawdziwa przyczyna kryje się oczywiście gdzie indziej. Daje się to wyczuć po natężeniu wiszącej w powietrzu złości oraz sposobie, w jaki John krzyczy „Myślę, że nudzi się jak jasna cholera!" na niewinne pytanie Molly, jak miewa się Sherlock. Sherlock ujawnił swoją mistyfikację osiem miesięcy temu i od tamtej pory nie zajął się ani jedną sprawą. Najpierw myśleli, że robi to dla Johna, ale ten zapytany tylko wzruszył ramionami i pokręcił głową; powiedział, że Sherlock codziennie wychodzi z domu nad ranem i wraca późno, i że John na pewno nie prosił go o to, żeby przestał być cholernym konsultantem. Kiedy Greg wreszcie zapytał Sherlocka wprost – gdzieś w trakcie błagania go o poradę w sprawie paskudnej serii zabójstw – Sherlock zaprosił go na spacer.

– I po prostu chodziliśmy po mieście – powiedział tamtego wieczora Greg, z rękami złożonymi za głową, wpatrując się z namysłem w sufit. – Pogadaliśmy z jakimiś ludźmi, odwiedziliśmy parę parszywych dzielnic, ale głównie po prostu chodziliśmy. Mam wrażenie, że on... przeprasza.

– _Przeprasza?_ Kogo?

Greg westchnął.

– Londyn.

Molly pomyślała wówczas, że to całkiem... urocze, jak na Sherlocka, nawet jeśli odrobinę dziwne. Teraz jednak zdaje się, że sytuacja wymknęła się spod kontroli. John piorunuje Sherlocka wzrokiem, Sherlock piorunuje wzrokiem Johna, pani Hudson robi co może, żeby rozluźnić atmosferę, ale nie wychodzi jej to za dobrze; cała sytuacja jest podręcznikowo niezręczna i Molly ukradkiem wzdycha z ulgą, kiedy w jej kieszeni zaczyna dzwonić komórka.

– Cześć, Stamford – mówi do słuchawki, słysząc jak obok niej rozdzwania się telefon Grega. – O co chodzi? Myślałam, że zaczynam dopiero w przyszłym...

– Zmiana planów – przerywa jej Stamford. – Mamy sytuację awaryjną... nie żyje sześć osób, wygląda nam to na otrucie. Trzeba zrobić sekcje, a nikt nie jest wolny, właśnie miałem...

– Boże, naprawdę próbujesz mnie w to wkręcić? Akurat dzisiaj? – pyta Molly, w tym samym momencie, w którym Greg mówi obok niej: „Poważnie? Dzisiaj, w Wigilię?".

Wymieniają spojrzenia; Molly pyta bezgłośnie Trucizna? a Greg kiwa do niej głową, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

– Okej – mówi do słuchawki, przerywając lawinę przeprosin – nieważne, mogę przyjechać. Dojazd może mi zająć parę minut, ale jak tam będę, oczekuję połowy...

– Tak, tak, cokolwiek zechcesz – zapewnia ją szybko Stamford, ale Molly jest bardziej zainteresowana obserwowaniem Grega, który mówi „Będę tam najszybciej jak to możliwe", cały czas patrząc na nią oczami błyszczącymi z ekscytacji.

– No nic – mówi Molly, rozłączając się – musimy lecieć.

– Otrucie, zabili sześć osób – dodaje Greg, a wszyscy w pokoju zerkają w stronę zwiniętego na kanapie Sherlocka. – Co wy na to...? Idziecie z nami?

Zapada długa cisza. Sherlock uparcie milczy, a John wzdycha wreszcie:

– Idźcie sami. Dzięki że wpadliście, wesołych świąt.

Zbiegają razem po schodach – zdecydowanie zbyt radośnie, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności – a Molly przypomina:

– Nadal musimy jechać do mojej siostry, pamiętasz?

– Tak, tak – odpowiada szybko Greg, machając na taksówkę. – Jasne. Pierwsze, co zrobimy jutro rano. Pojedziemy do twojej siostry.

– I musimy się poważnie zastanowić, co zrobimy z tym domem...

– A nie możemy po prostu w nim zamieszkać? – rzuca Greg, po czym zamiera. – Albo. Hmm. Uch... Chryste, powiedziałem to głośno... Ale po prostu... Molly, to twój dom. Zasłużyłaś sobie na niego. Więc tak sobie pomyślałem, że jeśli chciałabyś zamieszkać ze mną i jeśli, hmm, chciałabyś ten dom, to byłoby to całkiem... cholera. Nie podszedłem do tematu od dobrej strony, co?

– Chcesz zamieszkać w tym domu – mówi Molly, a Greg opuszcza rękę i patrzy na nią – i chcesz zamieszkać w nim ze mną.

– Oczywiście – stwierdza Greg – ale jeśli ty tego nie chcesz...

– Oczywiście, że chcę. Jak mogłeś pomyśleć, że nie chcę z tobą zamieszkać? – po czym zaczynają całować się jak para zwariowanych nastolatków, na środku ulicy, w Wigilię, zapominając o Cluedo, truciznach i sekcjach zwłok.

Przynajmniej dopóki tuż obok nie zabrzmi znajomy głos:

– Błagam, nauczcie się kontrolować. Każ im przestać, John!

Odrywają się od siebie i patrzą w stronę 221B. John uśmiecha się szeroko, ubrany w podniszczoną kurtkę z kapturem obszytym futrem, której Molly nie widziała od lat; Sherlock znajomym gestem wiąże na szyi granatowy szalik.

– Jednak postanowiliście do nas dołączyć? – pyta Greg, jedną ręką wciąż obejmując Molly w pasie, a drugą machając na przejeżdżającą taksówkę.

– No cóż – mówi Sherlock akurat w momencie, w którym taksówka zatrzymuje się na poboczu. – Stwierdziliśmy, że możemy się pokusić o odwiedzenie miejsca zbrodni.

– No bo w końcu – dodaje John – są święta!

I właśnie w tym momencie, wraz z tymi słowami, zapełnia się ostatnia część układanki. Molly odnalazła swoje miejsce.

**KONIEC**


End file.
